Together As One
by TheImmortalWeapon
Summary: "I didn't tell you because YOU ARE NOT my family and THIS IS NOT YOUR problem!" - Ava; "I did not tell you because it is something I do not fully accept myself for, I never wanted this life." - Danny; "Look, I did tell you, a lot of times! You just didn't listen to me when I did!" - Sam; "I never really thought this would happen, and you just happened to be here." - Luke (Season 2)
1. Chapter 1: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: OK, so on chapter one I don't usually have reviews to answer, but I wrote out some things from the Epilogue of Coming Together. Mainly the questions. So... Happy Thanksgiving. Enjoy Chapter One!**

 **FAQ:**

 **1) (I guess an unasked question) Will Peter become a regular POV?  
\- No, but he will have a few chapters. (More than last time)**

 **2) (From: Guest) Have you bee keeping up on the latest Iron Fist?  
\- Of course! Only 112 more days until it comes out. Also Lewis Tan is pretty cool (check him out!). **

**3) (From: NyanWolf) Journey of the Iron Fist hasn't been covered here yet so... maybe that'll be in the next one?  
\- Yup. I am already planning it out. I have some other surprises for that (maybe) so stay tuned!**

 **4) (From: TheRandGirl) What will it be about?  
\- Season Two, and I plan to expand on the episodes focusing on the individual team members.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ava**

* * *

I spotted something out of the corner of my eye, something moving. Clearly not one of the team.

"Spider, we got company here!" I call into my communicator. "Engaging at the east entry." I run after it.

Our company seems to be aware of us too.

Time for them to show themselves.

I leap toward it and a robotic arm slams into my side, throwing me off to the side with ease.

I hear Spider-Man jump to the crates around me I sit up some and hold my side.

Ouch.

That really hurt.

"Power-Man. Iron Fist. Tiger's down." Spider-Man says upon seeing me. "Any visual on an adversary?

He's been playing it really safe after everything that happened with the Helicarrier going down.

Luke's broken arm, and Danny's broken ribs and blunt trauma.

He's trying to make sure we don't get hurt again and fight at the same time. Not easy.

"I'm fine," I complain up to him.

Spider-Man jumps down and pulls me to my feet. "You guys really put yourselves in harm's way, I don't want my team getting hurt."

"Yeah, I can't believe it. But he's alive! And moving right for us." Power-Man calls back on the communicator.

"Look who's talking." I glare at Spider-Man.

There is a huge crashing noise not far from where we are.

"That must be them two, go check on them. Nova and I got this." Spider-Man says running off.

It's still hard to take orders from him sometimes.

But I am concerned about Iron Fist. We all have been. And I think it has actually been bothering him.

"You boys ok?" I ask as I walk over to them.

"We've good," Power-Man says pulling Iron Fist to his feet.

"You sure. You both had broken bones." I put my hands on my hips.

"It only takes about four weeks for ribs to heal, Tiger. It's been longer than that and I was given a clear." Iron Fist says annoyed.

"Yeah, we're tough," Power-Man adds on.

I have to roll my eyes.

"This is SHIELD. We have you surrounded!" Some loud voice calls. Coulson maybe?

"Let's go." We walk over to where Spiderman was talking to Coulson, Connors, and Fury.

"Have to give credit where it's due, Spider-Man. Your team has been on point lately." Coulson's voice is clear as we walk up to them. "The SHIELD Helicarrier may not be back up and operational yet. But you are doing us proud."

Nova lands next to us. "Oh, yeah. We're awesome."

"Couldn't agree more, Agent Coulson," Connors speaks up. "Securing Ock's experimental DNA compounds? Incredible work. Do you want to stay and lend me a hand testing these samples, Spider-Man?"

"Here comes the nerd-fest," Nova comments to us.

Power-Man gives a laugh. "You got that right."

"Do I?" Spider-Man asks quickly. "You bet Doctor Connors."

"Is anyone else aware of the time?" Iron Fist asks looking down at his watch.

Spider-Man seems to hear this. He freezes for a second.

He walks behind us and starts to shove all of us towards the door. "We gotta jet."

"Hey! No need to shove!" Nova complains.

"Hands off!" I add onto it.

I hear Coulson, Connors, and Fury's comments as we leave. "Teenagers."

* * *

"Assume position; Alpha 3! Hurry!" Peter orders as we enter the house. He jerks off his mask and frantically starts getting dressed.

I jerk off my gloves and throw my dress on over my top. I can leave my costume on. The strips are only on my shoulders, covered by the dress.

I jerk off the mask as I walk toward the couch.

Everyone else is getting in their spots too.

I sit down and pull off my pants. I conveniently slip my Amulet into the back of my sports bra and I pull out my hair tie and put it on my wrist.

My sandals are right where I left them next to the laptop, which I flip open to allow it to turn on while I slide on my shoes.

I throw my pants, mask, and gloves behind the couch quickly. You can hardly see back there. And you would have to be looking for them.

The lock screen comes up on the computer and I type in the password.

"Time!" Peter calls frantically

"I'm home!" Mrs. Parker calls as she lets herself into the house.

"Oh, hi Aunt May!" Peter smiles, he ever so calmly walks up to the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Parker." Luke waves from the kitchen where he was picking up his textbooks.

"Hey, guys!" Mrs. Parker smiles at us. "What's up? Any excitement today?"

"Who has time for excitement?" Peter ask her jokingly.

On the other couch, Sam gives a snort of laughter.

Unnoticed by Mrs. Parker, but the rest of us glare at him.

* * *

"Can I get on the computer, Ava?" Peter's voice distracts me from my math homework.

Did he really just ask me that?

I look up at Peter holding a brown box in his hands. "I'll be off in just a sec."

I look back down.

"I knew that was coming." I hear Peter mumble to himself.

He walks off.

Apparently, he does not need it that badly. If he is just going to walk away.

It's about three minutes later he walks back in. throwing things into his backpack.

"I guess you do not need the computer now if you are going somewhere?" I ask him lowering the screen to 45 degrees.

"Nope," Peter replies. "If Aunt May asks; I am at the library. If the team asks; I'm with Connors. Call me if you need me."

"Sure."

It was not even five more minutes later that I was disturbed again. "Ava, do you want to help Sam and I in the kitchen with Dinner?"

"Sure." I sigh closing the laptop. "I could us a break from homework."

Sam was getting stuff out from different places.

Luke was digging through the fridge.

And Danny was reading at the counter. He reads a lot.

Sam places a bunch of bowls and things on the counter right as his watch beeped.

He looked at me and his expression gave me the signal.

"What was that?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"I think it was my phone." Sam lied. "Let me go check."

I shrugged it off. Danny and Luke both got the hint.

"Oh, guys. Someone needs to go to the store and get some things for me." Mrs. Parker says. "We're out of breakfast foods, and stuff to make sandwiches with. I didn't get to go shopping after work."

"We'll go for you. You can stay here and work on dinner." I say quickly. "If we all go we can hopefully make the trip really fast." I smile at her reassuringly.

"Yeah. We'll take Sam with us." Luke adds in. "He knows what stuff to get."

"Danny?" Mrs. Parker asks.

"I could use the fresh air." Danny smiles.

"Alright. Luke, the keys are near the door. And Ava, I'll give you the money." Mrs. Parker says walking over to her purse.

Luke got his license not too long ago, which really helps with transportation.

As hero's we can speed through town taking shortcuts over houses. But… it's not convenient. People might see us coming or going from the house.

So, we strive to at least appear normal. This is one of those things.

Only having one car does not help things.

* * *

"He said sewers," Nova said as we all stood around in an ally. "I don't know where."

"What did he say when you spoke with him?" Iron Fist asked calmly.

"Something about a lizardry Doc Connors. And it being killer. And he mentioned Ock. He gave me coordinates. But I already checked. He's not there anymore." Nova shrugged.

"Maybe you should call him," I suggest. "He likely had to chase after Connors."

Nova nods and flies up to get a better signal.

"Spidey can you hear me? Web-head are you there? Web-Head do you copy?" Nova started to frantically spew questions at his watch. "Hello?"

He landed. "Nothing. I saw him, but he did not respond. I could see his mask and something maybe trying to choke him."

"Did you get a location?" Power-Man asks.

"A general one from the tracker. But… not a good one." Nova shrugged.

"Ok, we head that way and keep a look out then," I order.

The boys all give their nods in agreement.

"Let's move," I call to them taking off.

It wasn't much longer before Nova's watch lit up.

"Hey, he's calling me!" Nova shouted as he landed and we all walked up to him.

"Nova, please tell me you guys are close!" Spider-Man said. He looked to be running.

I pull up my map. And give Nova a nod.

"Yeah, kind of close." Nova shrugs.

"Meet me at Ock's lab where we recovered those samples earlier!" Spider-Man says.

In the background, we could hear two things.

One was a man's voice. "Hey, I'm walking here!"

And the second was a huge monstrous roaring.

"Need to go, get there soon." Spidey looked down at us and then hung up.

I look at my watch. "Let's go."

* * *

"You called Spidey?" Power-Man asked as we arrived.

Spider-Man was on the roof with the overgrown lizard.

"Doc's a lizard?" Nova asks as he lands. "Heh, cold-blooded."

"Already did that. And better." Spider-Man shoots back. "You all play nice now. He's still our friend under all that scaly scary. Back in a few!"

And with that, he jumps through a hole in the ceiling.

"Ok, so what now?" Nova asked.

"We don't let him go anywhere," Power-Man says easily.

"Right." Nova sighs.

Connors looks around each of us.

Before deciding Nova is his target.

"Why me?" Nova asked as he zipped all over the place. Connors chasing him. "Guys? Help!"

"You got it, Nova," Power-Man says.

Nova zips past us as Connors decided we might be easier than Nova.

Power-Man took the first swing. He attempted to wrestle the Lizard to the ground.

Iron Fist and I were about to rush forward, but the ground gave out under them as they fell to the ground blow.

Nova bolts down and I hear him hit Connors hard.

Iron Fist looks around and jumps down on a safe landing platform.

I follow him.

We both rush forward and He grabs Connors left arm and I grab the right. Trying to keep him pinned.

We both have to struggle to keep him pinned down.

But he almost two easily lifts us off the ground.

Nova and Power-Man each rush forward to help.

Iron Fist seems to have nearly immobilized the left shoulder.

I can't imagine how much that hurts.

"You have about two seconds, Spider." Iron Fists calls. The strain in his voice is evident.

"Make it count!" I yell at him.

I am able to turn my head to see Spider-Man rushing forward with something in his hand.

Iron Fist throws his weight around at the last second. Taking Connors by surprise.

He is able to turn him forward so Spider-Man can inject a substance into the back of his shoulder.

It makes since what Iron Fist did.

He likely saved Spider-Man from getting bitten in half.

"Everybody. Move!" Spider-Man orders as we all jump back.

It's horrible to watch as He twists and turns and shrinks back into a human size.

He is still for a minute and we are still all tensed up. Expect Spider-Man, who stands over him using his webbing to make a cloth.

Connors eyes slowly open as he breathes roughly.

That had to have hurt.

Connors starts to move and tries to push himself up.

"Doc Connors, are you ok?" Spiderman asks as he puts the webbing over Connor's shoulders.

"Where am I? Wha-What am I doing?" Connors pants.

"Oh! Dude! You turned into a big ugly…" Nova started to tell the story. He had moved his hands as he started to talk.

Webbing preventing him from telling the rest of the story.

"You were trying to help me," Spider-Man said helping Connors stand up. "Things just got a little out of hand."

Foot. In. Mouth.

Connors looks down at his amputated right arm.

"Oh! Sorry! Wrong turn of phrase." He apologizes, sounding disappointed in himself.

"No," Connors speaks up. "No, it's…"

He doesn't finish before passing out.

Spider-Man sighed. "Someone call SHIELD."

"Already done." Iron Fist nods in Spider-Man's direction. "They are almost here."

Spider-Man lays Connors down on the ground, keeping his covered up.

I bend down at though his forehead. "He's really cold," I comment.

Iron Fist bends down and studies him. "The effects of the poison in his system. It is still there. I can feel it almost."

"You can feel that?" Spider-Man asks surprised.

"Only a little." Iron Fist says calmly. "Whatever you did, Spider-Man. It did not fully heal him from what happened."

The doors fly open and SHIELD agents rush in.

"Team, come with me outside now." Coulson orders.

Once medics are around us, we all head outside.

Coulson talks to some agents for a while before walking back over to us.

We all stand to watch as Connors in loaded into a medic truck.

"Doctor Connors is lucky you found him Spider-Man," Coulson explains.

"We have to help him, Coulson. He's our responsibility." Spider-Man protests. "Part of our crazy big SHIELD family."

"Anyone looking at the time?" I question. "We said we were going to get some food. That does not take this long."

"We gotta go!" Spider-Man yells.

We all nods and take off running.

* * *

"Finally some quiet." I fall backward onto my bed. "Peace and quiet." I purr.

It's been a month and a half maybe since the team moved it with Peter. And it has been tough to adjust to. For all of us.

We all have our own thing, and we need out own space.

I'm just lucky I get a room to myself. I can lock myself away and hide

It's been so long since I had this feeling of my own room in an actual house.

And I am so happy to just try to be normal again.

I miss everyone back in California. But… it's for my own safety that I left.

With Kraven out there… I'm at risk.

I turn over on my side. And pick up my phone. We were in the news again.

SHIELD has a whole department that deals with the news and keeping an eye on reporters. They also handle most interviews and questionings.

They always send us the link to whatever news website we end up on.

Scrolling through it, there was not much.

A half-decent photo and our hero names listed out.

Maybe I am not that safe… anywhere.

All he has to do is google me and he can know I am in New York City.

I can't worry about him.

Things will be fine. Just fine.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: So, looking this over, to me it seems a little choppy. But I did not want to make it too long. Looking back I could have made it a little longer. But Nova does a whole lot in this episode so I had to pick and choose what I wanted to use. Danny will be next, then Luke.**  
 **After that on Chapter 5, Kraven the Hunter will begin. I'm planning to stretch it out longer than just one chapter to really go into detail and fill in all the blanks I can find.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - I had fun making up that summary, the character count bites, though. Aunt May shows up in Danny's chapter next. She's in the beginning and that is about it. But she is there.**  
 **Appearing to be normal is something the whole team has to adjust to. on the Helicarrier, they can do pretty much anything in regards to walking around in costume and using powers. But now, there are more restrictions.**  
 **So the way I write it; Danny is the oldest, then Luke. So both of them would have their licenses at this point. Danny probably got his after Luke. But they are high schoolers. So it makes sense for them to do that.**  
 **I am looking forward to doing the chapters for the shows that "highlight" each team member. My only thing is, It's hard to get the right character mindset and stay there sometimes. So I have to work on that.**  
 **I know what you mean by needing to get emotional. Sometimes I kind of wish the show would be redone in like an anime style; where like one arc lasts a couple episodes and really goes into the character backgrounds (I'm thinking of Fairy Tail). Marvel does have one or two anime-style shows out there. But I get what you mean. Kraven the Hunter, I will be sure to add emotions. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Death Fury- Thanks for the praise. Hopefully, I can start to update a little faster.**

 **NyanWolf - Finally here! Yeah, that would be pretty funny. But, With J.J.J. keeping Spider-Man in the news some much, the team is bound to get in the news as well. I am also super pumped up about Iron Fist. I've been wanted to do an extended one-shot kind of thing with that episode and it is currently in the brainstorming phase. I don't know if I'll ever do it.**  
 **I was going to skip ahead and do Falling Apart but this just seemed like it would be more appropriate. I could end up writing a third book to this. I just have a billion different projects in my head and I don't want to commit and then not do it because of something else coming up to write. So... um... I would like to do a Season Three. But I should get through Season Two first.**  
 **POV order. It starts out in the same order. But it gets mixed up. I already got a rough-draft planned out where they all have the same number of chapters up the orders are switched.**  
 **Hey, all the questions are fine. Glad you are enjoying this! This is going to be a fun book to write and I am ready to go. Also, I got a question for you; Just out of curiosity, have you been reading Lights? It just randomly occurred to me and I thought I would ask. Anyway, Danny is next up. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sam**

* * *

"Ok, the final dungeon. Almost have the high score. I need complete focus." I say aloud and I look down at my game.

I had to get a new one since the Helicarrier went down. I've nearly finished. And I've nearly beaten my own score from before.

"Sh!" Ava snapped at me. Or it could have been Web-for-Brains. "I'm trying to listen to this online lecture!"

I sigh. I should just go upstairs. I'm not going to beat this game at this rate.

It's been rough. Sharing a room with Luke is more that uncomfortable. And everyone is stepping on each other's toes while trying to not blow our cover in front of Aunt May.

"Up. Up. Down. Dodge. Fire." I mutter to myself. I have to beat this level.

There is a buzzing noise. Must be the TV.

Then the lights shut out.

"My lecture!" Ava shouts. At the computer screen.

"My dragon eggs!" I complain. This is not fair.

I look around. If this is a power outage. My game should still work. So should Danny's iPod, and Ava's laptop.

"Good evening, New York. Do I have your attention?" I look down at my screen. Sure enough, something is happening. "The name is Electro v. 2.0. I've taken control of the electricity in New York City. All of it! Everywhere! Mine! Thanks to Spider-Man! I've become hypercharged. And you've got 24 hours to… give me all your money! If you don't, I will send this city back into the dark ages, permanently!"

"Whoa… wait… I'm sorry did he say 'Thanks to Spider-Man'?" I ask glaring at Peter.

Peter's body is tensed up. "Oh! Now you are listening!" He grumbles at me. "I just explained that I took out Electro a few hours ago, while on patrol."

"Clearly you didn't 'take him out'," Ava says standing up and starts tapping at the laptop.

"This can't be happening," Luke grumbled sitting down on the couch. "It's the fourth quarter!"

"Thanks to Spider-Man," I repeat.

"The computer," Ava says walking over. She was passing around the room. "The phone. Everything that uses power is out."

Danny stands up. "It appears our expensive tools have been turned into simple stones."

It may not bother him to go without much electricity, but some of us need it. "Thanks to Spider-Man!" I repeat for the third time.

Peter completely ignores me as he walks past. "We need light," Peter says calmly. "We need light. Danny, can you use your fist?"

Danny holds up his fist carefully. "Hm… I've never used it just for light." He says slowing taking in a deep breath.

I watch him close his eyes and hum to himself moving his hands around. He slowly moves his fist out to punch the air and it lights up.

"It's peaceful in its own way." He mutters to himself.

The room was lite up by the soft glow.

"How did Electro get so powerful?" Ava asks slowly.

"And why was he thanking you?" I add on.

"I already told you!" Peter throws his arms in the air "I was… and he was… and you… Suit up." He orders.

* * *

A few minutes later we were in the streets.

"Oh, come on! Start!" Spider-Man yelled at his bike as he sat on in on the curb. "Go cycle, go! Spidey Cycle assemble!"

I could see him as I approached from the distance. It was bad news. Electro was serious about shutting down the city.

"All the trains and taxis are out of commission," I tell White Tiger as I land next to her. Everyone was standing around watching Web-for-Brain make a fool of himself.

"We better tell Webs," Luke says crossing his arms.

"Uh, do we have to?" I ask. It's pretty funny, wish my phone worked.

"Ok, we're not looking at this right," Spider-Man says. He must have heard me. "I mean, maybe no power is a good thing. I mean, what did people do before they had electricity?"

"Alright, genius." White Tiger says stepping forward. "My turn. Nova picks up the bike. Spider-Man and Iron Fist, get on the bike."

I groan and pick it up. Spider-Man easily jumps up onto the bike, pulling Iron Fist up once he was settled.

"Ok, Nova, take it up some." White Tiger says. "Nova, with your other hand grab Power-Man."

I slowly fly forward and grab Power-Man's costume.

White Tiger easily climbs up to sit on Luke's shoulder. "Can you see, Nova?" She asks.

"No. I cannot." I grumble.

"Well. Just listen to me. I'll drive." She says easily. "Take us up."

This is going to hurt.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Spider-Man mocks as we reach Time Square. "I thought you were supposed to be strong."

I cannot wait to put them all down.

"Quit squirming, you are throwing off my balance!" I snap back.

"Can't you just swing us?" White Tiger asks Spider-Man. She sounds irritated.

"Yeah, if I had my old web-shooters," Spider-Man says easily. "My new SHIELD ones run on AC-DC."

"Great, we can't contact SHIELD. And we can't use any of our equipment." White Tiger complains.

"It forces one to reevaluate the-" Iron Fist began.

"LOOK OUT!" White Tiger's shouting cut him off.

Before I knew it, I had dropped Power-Man and lost my grip on the bike. I looked up and ran right into a stop light.

"Focus people! We need to adapt and overcome. Only one way we are going to get across town." Spider-Man's voice starts yammering before my head stops spinning.

"Here, Nova." White Tiger offers me a hand.

"We have to go old-school," Spider-Man announces. "Iron Fist, Tiger, and I will sit on the bike. Power-Man and Nova can take turns pushing."

"Well, Power-Man you are up first. My arms are killing me."

Iron Fist easily sits on the handles. And Spider-Man takes the seat as White Tiger sits behind him.

"Alright. Let's get going." Luke sighs as he starts to push.

It's not very long before he begins to fell my pain. "You people need some lose some weight." He complains.

"Don't look at me!" Spider-Man jokes. "Tiger is the one who's been eating all the snickerdoodles."

I have to snicker as I watch White Tiger sink her nails into his shoulders.

"Ow! OW!" Spider-Man whines.

I close my eyes. This is taking way to long.

"Huh?" Power-Man asks as I look down to see that the bike has crashed into a car.

Oh, great traffic…

"Let's kick things into Nova gear!" I say as I get ready to super speed through this. I grab the back of the bike and start to super speed.

A little Nova Force should replace the needed electricity.

"Slow Down!" White Tiger yells at me.

"It's not me!" I shout back.

The bike slams into a car and we all go up. I stop powering the bike and we all drop.

"You nearly killed us!" White Tiger screams at me.

"uh, no. the angry mob nearly killed us. I rescued us, so you're welcome!" I can feel the sarcasm pouring out of me.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"Is your helmet on to tight?!" Spider-Man yelled at me. "You just told him to rob The Federal Reserve!"

I sigh. Great. This night is one mistake after another.

I look to see Spider-Man is already chasing and I follow.

"Follow if you dare!" Electro taunts. "Follow your heart- Follow the bouncing ball- Foll- Follow- Fooollloow-"

I'm sick of this. I feel energy building up in my hands. I trust them out forward and yell. It almost hurts.

The blast perfectly slams into the back of his head.

"Uh-oh. Oh, come on! Are your web-shooters still down? Don't you have some kind of Spider-Net you can throw over this clown?" I yell at Spider-Man.

Electro just laughs. "Web-shooter? Down?" He easily just snaps his fingers.

Spider-Man's web-shooters just start rapid firing. Hitting everyone on the team.

"Seriously, Nova. You have got to learn to shut… up?" Spider-Man looks up and his eye plates get wide.

"What do I do here?" Spider-Man yells at us.

"Shoot them at each other!" White Tiger yells.

"What?" Spider-Man asks back.

How did he become the leader at this rate?

"Claws please!" Spider-Man yells as he rushes over and cuts his hands free.

He starts ripping off the wedding and White Tiger helps.

"Let's get up there." Spider-Man sighs.

* * *

"There in the vault!" White Tiger points once we reach the top floor.

"Wait! Wait a sec!" Spider-Man says quickly. "We've been running in circles all night. We gotta do some communicating. Whether it's a football game or a video game, we've all been focusing on the wrong things. We're not acting like a team."

"Huh?" I ask. "Uh… sorry. I missed that. I was thinking about a video game."

No one laughs.

"Joking. Geez…" I sigh. "I was just seeing if you guys were paying attention."

"Yeah, good one." Spider-Man deadpans. "Now, did anyone see or notice anything about Electro we can use?"

White Tiger jumps right in. "Did you hear the weird way he was talking?"

"Yes." Iron Fist agrees. "It seems the more he becomes plugged in the more unfocused he becomes."

"Sorta like us tonight," Power-Man adds on.

"Plugged in…" Spider-Man mutters. "Got it! Nova, do you still have that video game on you?"

"What? Now?" I ask him confused as I reach for it. "Seriously? You just said we need to pay more attention to- Oh, you have a plan."

"That's right, I do." Spider-Man rubs his hands together. "Let's move."

I follow as Spider-Man into the vault. "Nova, just keep talking." He instructs.

I nod.

"You-who! Not too quick are ya?" Spider-Man taunts. "Exactly where are you going to put all that gold? In a bank?"

"Ha. What a doof." I add on. "Why take gold when you could easily hook into those new satellites on top of The Bugle and just take over the world grid?"

"Nova…" Spider-Man groans.

"Whoops. I did it again, didn't I?" I smile. I think I sold it perfectly.

"Yes! Yes, man! Man about town! Downtown!" Elector stutters. It's getting worse. "Town Clown!"

I'm not sure I heard that last one right.

I fly up to Spider-Man. Offering a fist bump. "Yes!"

* * *

As we approached the scene. Batroc was stupidly just standing around in the street.

"Nova. Give Fist a lift and drop him in. Let's bag two goons in one night!" Spider-Man ordered as we approached.

It was almost two easy, put one Super-Chi- Charged punch later Batroc was on the ground.

"Now that's what I call teamwork," Spider-Man says. "I'll get his attention. Stick to the plan."

"I have no time for you Spider-Man. You are nothing but an insignificant little bug." Electro taunts from the big screen. "Bug. Bug bites. Bug eyes. Bug out!"

Bolts come from the screen. "I'm plugged into the system, man! I can turn off cars. Cause planes to fly by, shut down every computer across the world! Now, bow down before the king!"

"Get ready." White Tiger says. "Any second now."

"I have the power!" Electro goes on. "If there is one thing I have, it's power!"

White Tiger takes off and so does Iron Fist. I fly low and wait.

Easily blowing an Electro up as I fly by Iron Fist.

I pull my game out and hold it as I slow down. "I was wondering when you would show yourself. So, I could do this!" I yell as I fling the game to the ground.

I'm going to have to buy another one…

White Tiger and Iron Fist each got one Electro to deal with. I have three. This is great…

"Come get me." I burst right through them.

I fly around shooting and splitting all I can.

I spot Power-Man down below and I fly down and grab him, bringing him back to rondevu.

"Whoa," I mutter as I drop Power-Man to the ground. "Maybe we overdid it."

"No way, man!" Spider-Man yells as he swings by. "It's just right!"

"Power Play," Power-Man calls as he picks up a light post.

"Let's do this!" White Tiger adds on.

We keep hitting and splitting them until the finally just get so weak they disappear.

We all run up to check on the Jumbo-Tron to see the old electro on the ground stuttering and Spider-Man standing over him.

Spider-Man finishes him off as we all walk up.

"Good leadership, bro," Power-Man says punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow," Spider-Man complained.

"Yeah, good job." White Tiger punched his other arm.

"Ow!" He whined again.

* * *

Dinner was left over pizza or anything else we could find. And afterwards was perfect.

I was sitting at the table doodling a Chibi Webs that was partly on fire.

And Ava, Danny, and Luke were all sitting around me and laughing.

Ava had her book with her. And Danny had a scroll that he had been reading before he started to watch me.

By the time, Peter came down we were all laughing and having a good time.

"Hey Parker, check it out. You've just been own-dizzled. Old style!" I exclaim holding up the paper to show him. "Who would have thought making fun of you would be such an awesome team building exercise?"

"Heh." Peter smiled at the artwork somewhat. "Better than being ignored. I guess…" He looked down at his phone. "Hang on, let me charge my phone."

Literally, I swear the second he plugged up his phone the power went out.

"Electricity is overrated anyway." Peter tried to cover himself. "Right? Right!?"

"I'll get some candles." Ava offers, getting up. "There are some in the dining room."

"I'll get the matches." Danny sighs as he also gets up.

"Great going, Pete." Luke sighs.

"Heh. Sorry." Peter says as he takes the spare seat.

I roll my eyes. I've nearly forgotten what it was like to live in a real house and try to pretend to have a normal home life.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: "I'm going to clean my room!" Two hours later it is a disaster area. And now I am just lying on the bed doing this on my laptop and listening to Pandora. Life has been crazy lately. And not to mention that it's winding down. So, exams and what not are coming up. But hey, roughly about 30-40 more days left until the end! I'd like to update this story every other weekend if I can but that might be a stretch so we'll see what happens.**  
 **Anyway, enjoy! This is Danny! So, some interesting stuff coming up. I really liked this chapter and I hope you all like it too! Read! Review! Most importantly enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Yeah, Sam's always fun to write. He's the youngest in the group and can be the duller one, but he's an amazing character. His comic counterpart is exciting and relatable, although I have not read many Nova comics lately. I've seen some snips of Nova comics.**  
 **Hm, yeah there were no references to home. I was really trying to cram that whole episode in so I must not have thought about it. Anyway, I know you love Danny and I think you will like this chapter too. So enjoy!**

 **Death Fury – Thank you for the constant support on my stories! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Danny**

* * *

Moving in with Peter… has been an adjustment for all of us.

Sharing a room with Peter… has been an adjustment for me.

I've never had to share a room before. I'm used to being left alone, being able to retreat and escape.

I silently sit up. Today is Saturday. And it's not even sunrise yet. The only time I can get quiet.

I move the blankets slowly and carefully place my feet so that they do not make a noise as I stand up.

I watch Peter carefully as I walk, he is a deep sleeper, but I still do not want to wake him.

I just want some quiet.

I pad down the stairs softly. I can hear Luke and Sam's collective snoring in the hallway. Although it is mostly Luke.

Once I reach the bottom, I can hear someone moving around.

My muscles tense up. No one else should be up yet.

I look around the corner, ready to attack or run. Instinct kicking in.

The kitchen light was on and a voice was humming.

Slowly, I pad toward the kitchen keeping my back up against a wall. Using the dark to my advantage as I quietly make my way over.

Once I can finally see, I notice Ms. Parker in the kitchen making herself a lunch.

I sigh and try to get my muscles to relax.

What's wrong with me?

"Danny?" I jump.

Ms. Parker had turned on the lights and was watching me. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I always get up early," I admit. "I just came down here to enjoy some quiet before everyone else wakes up."

"It has been crazy with you guys here the past couple weeks." She comments walking back into the kitchen.

"We cannot honestly thank you enough for your hospitality." I can't stop myself from saying that.

"It's not a problem, Danny." Ms. Parker says.

"Hasn't it been a problem to take care of four other teenagers?" I ask her softly.

She finishes packing her lunch, which consisted of an orange, banana, and sandwich. She walked over and started filling up the water boiler with water.

"You guys have not been a problem at all." She says.

"You have four more mouths to feed. I know just one would be hard enough. But all four of us?" I say quickly.

I've been here before. All the monasteries that I went to every summer, the monks, and then Master Kung. I was a burden to them. They had to make sure they had enough to take care of me along with everything else.

"Danny, it's fine. Trust me." Ms. Parker walks over to where I was standing on the other side of the counter. "If it would have been trouble. I would have said something."

I almost feel like she is looking right through me.

I feel cold sweat run down my back.

I've given myself away.

"Is there something about this whole arrangement that makes you uncomfortable?" Ms. Parker asks me carefully.

I swallow. "I… I… don't want to talk about it. But I've been here before. I know it's hard to take in extra people and care for them."

She knows. She has too.

I shove my hands in my sweatpants pockets. I try to give her a convincing smile.

She walks away and leaves me alone.

I walk over the couches and just sit down and fold up my legs.

K'un-Lun. That must be why I'm on edge.

How much longer is it now?

I've lost count. It can't be more than a few weeks, now.

Somewhere between 6-7 weeks or something?

I try to concentrate.

"Hey, Danny?" Ms. Parker's voice snaps me away from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask her. I open my eyes to see her place a mug in front of me.

"I'm heading out. So, when Sam comes down make sure he does not use the oven or anything." She says.

"Yes, ma'am." I nod.

"I get that you may not want to talk about it. But honestly Danny, it makes sense with you, you are really calm and of everyone, I notice you the least. Your quiet and out of the way. Honestly, you are not a problem. None of you are." She says as she walks over to the door.

"Lock the door for me." She says walking out.

I get up and walk over to the door locking it.

I quietly pace up to Peter's room and dig out my scrolls.

I walk back downstairs and move the mug. Inside was hot water and a tea bag with a spoon.

Ms. Parker is too kind, taking us into her home. And, much like her nephew, she has been watching us and our habits. Trying to be helpful.

I place the stack of scrolls on the table. Doctor Strange was able to recover some of our things that had sunk with the Helicarrier.

I had asked if he could get my scrolls. And while he was doing that he collected a few things the belonged to the rest of the team.

I spread it out on the table. I have about an hour until Ava comes downstairs. Maybe longer.

The paper looks perfect. Not a single detail has been smudged or ruined from long exposure to water.

Magic is truly amazing.

I've been studying for nearly a year. The records of K'un-Lun. Secrets I never knew. Everything is here before me. All my questions answered.

It's amazing to finally get answers.

* * *

"What are you doing up so early, Danny?" Ava asked as she walked down stairs.

I look up from the scrolls. "Enjoying the morning quiet." I smile.

"Kiss that good-bye. Luke's alarm just went off. Sam's coming down in a little while." Ava grumbles.

I nod. "Right."

I had to get up and get myself more herbal tea.

Blueberry Green Tea to be exact. Perfect for all studying needs. Antioxidants from the blueberries, plus the caffeine and l'theanine from the green tea.

"What are you reading?" Ava asks.

I pause. "Ancient texts that concern tradition and ceremony." Honest enough.

Ava nods. She sits on the other couch and picks up her book.

The next thing I hear is pounding. Sam flies down the stairs. "Cinnamon Roll Day!" He announces jumping down the last four steps.

"Ms. Parker said you are not allowed to use the oven today, Sam," I inform him.

"I'll make Sam-cakes then." Sam slump as she walked over and plops down on the couch. "Whatcha reading?"

I sigh. "Ancient texts on tradition and ceremony," I repeat myself. My peace is gone.

"Cool, what type of ceremonies?" Sam asks.

"Just ceremonies." I shrug.

"Really, Danny?" Sam deadpans.

I nod. "If you are truly interested, this one right here," I point to the scroll, "is about the rites of veterans of war and honors that can be bestowed."

Sam leans back into the couch. "And that stuff is interesting to you?"

"Some." I shrug. "I guess."

It's more like I need to learn this stuff so I don't have to look it up every time it comes up. I should be able to make some decisions off the top of my head. I must know basics.

I roll up the scroll.

"What do you need to know that for?" Sam asks.

"I'm not a K'un-Lun native, and even if I were. I'm expected to know all the traditions and laws and ceremonies."

Ava looks at me. "Are you planning to live in K'un-Lun? Or something? I mean, you have a foot in both worlds. Are you going to live in New York or K'un-Lun? Or like both?"

"I don't know yet. That path has been unclear thus far." I explain.

If I lose, what happens? Do I move back to New York? Then what happens to K'un-Lun?

But that will mean… Scorpion winning… I…

I let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Sam asks.

I look over at him and give a convincing smile. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure about that?" Ava presses.

"Yes, I am fine. Nothing to worry about." I nod.

"Dude," Sam deadpans. "We are superheroes."

"Yeah, I guess." I smile to myself.

* * *

"Hey Danny?" Peter's voice snaps me from my thoughts.

I had discovered that the backyard was a good place to meditate and get quiet. There is always so much happening in the house. But outside there is quiet.

I open my eyes and look up to him. He was standing on the porch and looking me over. "Do you need something, my friend?" I ask calmly.

"Aunt May texted me," Peter said sitting down. "She said you guys talked this morning and wanted me to make sure nothing was wrong."

I think to myself for a minute before I realize what he is talking about.

"Did she say anything specific?" I ask.

"She wants me to make sure you're doing ok. She said you're uncomfortable living here or something?" Peter says pulling out his phone and looking at it. "She asked me about where you've been living, before New York, and I had to tell her I honestly didn't know."

I nod. "I know what she is talking about. I woke up early this morning. And we ran into each other."

"What happened?" Peter asks me, genuinely concerned.

I shrug my shoulders, relieving them of some pain and tenseness. "She made a comment about us all living here. And I rushed in to thank her."

"You really do that a lot." Peter points out.

"What?"

"You might not even be aware. But you flat out thank Aunt May a lot more than the others. And you literally do all these little chores so Aunt May does not have to do them." Peter smiles. "She thinks it's sweet of you but after whatever happened this morning she was a little worried about you. Do you want to talk about it?"

I smile at him. "You are very compassionate towards everyone."

"Danny, don't dodge the point. I'm starting to worry about you because you are avoiding this." Peter shifted around. "Danny…"

"I grew up in my Master's house." I begin. "It was kind of like my home. His wife always treated me like I was her own kid. But you know, it never felt like home. And… it feels like that same thing. It's just remembering all those times. It wasn't much trouble for them to care for me. They were well off and everything. And I do not mean any insult to you or your aunt, but this is a lot. Four teenagers."

Peter nods. "Yeah, I can see how you are unhappy about imposing. But you are not."

I sigh. "You keep saying that. I have trouble believing it." I look at my hands and make a fist. I close my eyes and take in a nice deep fresh breath.

Peter looks up at the sky. "It has been a pain."

I look over at him quickly. "We have?"

"Growing pain." Peter goes on.

"What does that mean?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"You of all people should understand metaphorical phrases." Peter looks at me with his best goofy smile.

"Elaborate," I suggest.

"We're learning more about each other as a team, growing, it doesn't come easily." Peter starts.

"I understand." I nod. It does not happen easily.

"Look, if something is bothering you, Aunt May would love to help you. She loves to talk to people about their problems and help people." Peter offered. "And if you can't talk to her about it because it has to do with being a hero and all of that, you can talk to me."

A give Peter a half smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What is that for?" Peter asks quickly.

"You and your aunt both have good hearts. A strong quality in making a hero." I comment.

"Well, thank you." Peter smiles… "it's not my only good quality, I mean I am quick witted, and my sense of humor…

"You run your mouth too much or any K'un-Lunian's taste," I add. "The masters who trained me would eat you alive."

Peter just laughs and shakes his head. "Yeah… I can imagine."

We sit there for a while in quiet. I watch the yard and the fine details of the flower bed.

"Look, is there something we need to talk about?" Peter asks.

Is this it?

I look over at Peter.

Do I tell him about K'un-Lun?

If so, how much do I tell him? He doesn't need to know everything, but if I start talking to him about K'un-Lun he might question me onwards.

Dragon bones…

I take a deep breath and place my hands back to the root chakra position for meditation.

"I thank you for your offer," I begin keeping my voice even. "But I believe that I need to sort things out internally first. I need to understand the internal struggles of what I am going through before bringing others into it."

"Alright man, suit yourself," Peter says stand up. "I'll leave you alone then so you can get back to your meditation."

"Thank you, Peter." I nod my head as I start to enter a meditative state once more.

"The offer still stands if you ever need it," Peter adds.

"Understood. Thank you." I reply to him.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Went to go see Spider-Man: Homecoming! Wow! I never go like until it's been out for a month. But let me say 100/10! Wonderful. Loved it. And the final post-credit scene is worth the "Patience". Anyway, going to try to update this faster, at least faster than last time. So let's get a moving. And up next is White Tiger's big episode. So get ready! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Danny is precious, he's in this chapter. If only for a little bit, and because, well Luke and Danny's comic book history goes way back, so I try to put them together.  
** **I do plan to expand on the arc for Danny, don't want to give too much away right now, but I have some good stuff concerning his episode in the works. And I am really excited to start breaking down Ava's episode. I'll likely get started on that... maybe tomorrow.  
** **Hm... maybe a small idea mentioning Luke... hmm... anyway, let's get on with this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Death Fury - Thank you! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Luke**

* * *

Peter sat on the roof in his full costume, mask excluded as I got dressed. He needed to hurry up too. But watching J. Jonah Jameson complain about someone other than Spider-Man was too tempting to pass up from him.

"Is it just me? Or has JJJ moved on to a new target?" He finally spoke up.

He looked over at me and tossed his phone. "Catch."

I hold up my hands and easily catch the phone.

 _"But who is really to blame? The only menace seen in the blaze was the wall-crawling Spider-Man!"_

"Yup, just you," I have to smile to myself throwing the phone back to him. "Hurry up and change."

Peter reached forward to catch his phone that I had tossed a little short.

"So what the heck was that thing?" I ask as I walk over to get my bag. "And what was in those chemical contains it snatched?"

"Probably no chance it was horn polish," Peter jokes pulling on his shirt.

"I said fork it over!"

"Leave me alone, Flash."

Great, it's not even the first tardy bell and this is starting.

"I thought you got Flash to drop the bully stuff a while ago?" I ask as we watch the scene unfold down below.

"Yeah, he did." Peter started slowly, clearing thinking back. "I mean, he did with me. Let's get down there."

"Yeah, before this gets any worse." I agree.

Peter walks over to the side of the roof where there is no one down below or around. We take a quick scan to make sure there is no one and jump down.

"Picking on a little guy?" Peter asks as he slows his pace, he had been in a pretty good hurry to catch up. "Not cool."

"How about I trade places with him and we see how this all plays out?" I suggest. It seems to catch him off guard. I'm fairly sure he knows that I can take him on easily.

"Hey, Pete, Luke," Flash smiles at us. "What's up guys?"

"Yeah, don't 'what's up guys' us in one breath and bully some kid in another," Peter says sternly.

"Bully? I was just asking for an assist. And this little pipsqueak started shooting his mouth off." Flash says looking back at the kid in the trashcan.

"Come on Flash. Think, how would you feel in his shoes?"

Empathy would not have been the approached I would have taken, but this is Peter.

"Lay off, Parker. I'm just messing, gees," Flash turns and walks up the stairs, dropping the backpack in his hands on the kid he had previously shoved into the trashcan.

"He's in a mood, keep an eye on him," Peter says. His body is tensed up and bitter.

I just give a nod and start to trail off after Flash, not how I want to spend my day… but sometimes you have to be the bigger person.

* * *

"Spidey Cycle speed, nothing like it in the whole city." Spider-Man brags over the communications that run through our bikes. "Power-Man?"

"And Power-Bike, batteries not included," I correct. "Try not to drool, I'd hate for you to get your mask all nasty."

"Try to keep up, Webs!"

"Spider-Man. Data shows four raids on Oscorp facilities last week. The main target appears to be chemical compounds, biological reactive serums related to livestock. Fury wants you two watching rail yards for tonight's Oscorp train shipment… Wait… did you just loop-dee-loop?" Coulson cut on his lecture with the question. "This is a serious mission, Spider-Man. No time for joy-riding the Spider Cycle or the Power-Bike!"

I keep my eyes focused on the road and twist the handles to jump the railing. If Spider-Man gets in trouble over joy riding that is not my fault.

I park the bike and start walking up to our stake out point. "Took you long enough!" I call down as he pulls up.

"You took a short cut!" Spider-Man instant calls back at me.

"Don't get mad just 'cuz my new bike is faster than your old bike," I say as he jumps up next to me.

"I'm not mad," He admits, sounds like something is bothering him. "I'm just bugged by something that Alex kid said."

He stops walking and looks up at me. "Do you think I've become popular?"

I can't help it, but that right there was the funniest thing I'm going to hear all night. I have to get a laugh in now. "You?" I can't help it, this is funny.

Peter sighs and keeps walking along the pathway.

I hurry to catch up with him. "It's cool man, people change."

"Not Flash, I thought he changed. Apparently, he just moved on to the next kid. I was never really afraid of Flash, because well, I'm Spider-Man. But Alex is just a regular kid. He needs help. I should do something about it." Spider-Man explains as we walk down the pathway above the railroads, "I still could…"

"Nah," I cut him off. "That's not you man. Take the high road. Get him some help. Go for revenge and you become the bully. Be the change you want, man, be the change."

"Since when did you get more sage than Iron Fist?" Spider-Man asks, clearly confused.

"Actually, I did steal that line from Iron Fist," I admit.

The ground starts to shake cutting me off from sharing the explanation about how fun Nova was to room with at first.

"Rumble... must be our Oscorp train." I look down at the tracks to see the beams of light approaching.

Spider-Man gives a nod and we take a running start to jump onto the train.

Sticking the landing we start to rush up to the front of the train where any staff would be. Saving civilians would be the first priority.

"Then again, maybe the rumble was our friendly rampaging Rhino!" Spider-Man says he points out the dark figure racing towards us.

He slams into the train easily derailing it as Spider-Man and I grab on tight and try to stay topside. I pull myself up some to get onto the train's right side that was now facing upwards. I look up to see another train barreling down another set of tracks.

I jump up and over and land grabbing the skidding derailed train and try to slow it down.

I can here Spider-Man helping out by webbing the train and surrounding structures. "Power-Man!"

I can feel the train behind me. "I can hold it, get the crew!" I shout back.

"Big, gray, and ugly is back!" Spider-Man complains.

I lift up the train once the crew is out and throw it off the tracks.

Rhino is so close by, gathering something from a train car. Spider-Man webs a trap which he blindly runs right into, dropping his prize.

"Rhino will do… uh… something to you! Just wait!" He shoots lying on the ground in webbing.

"And maybe more confused?" Spider-Man guesses landing on the ground.

"Yeah, if confused is code for dumb." Something's off about this. About Rhino…

"I hear you! No one makes fun of Rhino! Push Rhino around!" He struggles, but gets back to his feet, breaking apart the webbing that held him.

He moves quickly and his horn hit me dead on.

"Power-Man!" Spider-Man shoots.

I look up to see him thrown and land right next to me.

I sit up and grab my leg. "Rhino gashed my leg!"

Man, this hurts!

"You have unbreakable skin!" Spider-Man argues. He leans in to take a look.

"Yeah, but you don't!" I grab his head and turn it so he can see the stampeding villain racing towards us.

"Mayday! Man down by the train yard," Spider-Man calls into his watch. "Send-"

He stops and grabs my as he shoots a web and gets us out of the way.

"How could Rhino cut you?" He asks once we are back on the overpass walkway.

"Don't know man, doesn't matter… Just leave me here." I tell him, I hold my hands to my leg to try to keep the pressure on the wound. I'll be fine up here and out of the way.

"Leave you, no," Spider-Man says quickly. "You know the saying, Bros before Rhinos."

Very funny, webs… very funny…

"You wanna fight me?" Rhino yells up at us.

"I'd like to put you in a zoo." Spider-Man deadpans.

Bright lights turn on behind up and I look to see a SHIELD craft landing off a little in the distance.

"I'll deal with you later! For now, I'm going to take my medicine and go!" Rhino yells.

"Medicines?" Spider-Man asks as he puts my down where SHIELD agents are approaching up. "The Coulson's cavalry is here. You're going to be okay, Luke." He says helping me onto the gurney they had brought out.

"I'm okay now. Let me off of here." I tell the agents. "Let me off of here. Rhino's getting away."

"You need to sit tight Power-Man," Coulson says walking up. "A wound like that is going to put you out of commission for a while."

He walks past me and starts to talk to Spider-Man.

I look to the medics who are near the gurney, they are now way going to let me get up.

"Spidey, come on man, tell these guys to put me back in the game."

"No, Coulson's right. You need a medic check, just go. I bet you'll be back on the beat by sundown."

Spider-Man shoots a web and hangs upside down right as the medics push me past him. "Seriously don't worry about a thing, I can handle this. Just hang tight, get it? Hang?"

"Not funny," I warn. "Not funny at all."

"You must be hurt if you think I'm not funny."

* * *

The ride back to Parker's residence was quiet. The pain had gone down some; I almost couldn't remember what it felt like to get a cut like this. There was not much blood, it was already starting to heal, scab over.

It was so strange.

It's already about 10:30 at night. Ava was likely already getting into bed. Sam and Danny are likely doing the same.

I walk to my room and glare at the bed, I can't go to sleep. I have at least four hours worth of homework to catch up on.

I limp back into the living area and turn all the lights on. Slumping down at the coffee table and spreading out the table.

I get started with science and math, and then I can go onto English and history. And then my elective's homework too…

I groan and get started.

Not even an hour later and I could keep my eyes open.

I lay my head down on top of my textbook.

"Might I offer you some black tea?" A voice asks.

I look up to see Danny standing next to me with a coffee mug in each hand.

"Sure man," I mutter stretching out my back. I take the cup. "Is Peter back yet?"

Danny shakes his head as he sits down next to me, "no, not yet."

"Is Ms. Parker concerned?" I ask.

"No, she went to bed already," Danny said calmly taking a sip from his cup. "Take a break from math and do your reading for history."

I take a drink from the cup and make a face. The liquid wasn't sweet, it was a little bitter. "What is this?" I ask him.

"Black tea, per cup it has about 47 milligrams of caffeine. I thought you could use some. And if I sit down here with you to keep you on task then you can get your homework done faster." Danny replies easily.

"Oh, thanks." I sigh as I get out my history book.

My mind keeps thinking back to that quote Danny told me but I'm failing to remember.

It's quiet for a while and Danny has a book on the table next to his cup. The title read _"The Story of My Experiments with Truth"_.

"What was that quote you told me last week?" I ask him out of the blue.

"Hm?" Danny looks up. "What quote?"

"About change?" I try to remember the whole thing

Danny thinks for a moment. "'You must be the change you wish to see in the world.' – Mahatma Gandhi."

"Yeah, that one," I agree and look back down at the textbook. "I used it with Peter."

"And what did he say?" Danny asks.

"He asked when I got more sage than you; I told him you were where I got that from." I shrug.

"Well, it is good to know that it was not wasted on deaf ears." Danny nods. "Now, please, you need to do your work. I'm here to keep you on task, not distract you."

"Fine, I'm working, I'm working," I groan.

* * *

The bike's engine roars once more and I focus in on Rhino, if I hit him straight on I might knock him down, better yet, actually do some damage.

The bike slams into Rhino perfectly as I jump off and start running the other way. There is gasoline everywhere. Sparks will be flying at the smallest spark.

The force of the explosion throws me into the air and I land and roll with the momentum, gracefully getting back up to my feet.

"Power-Man?" Spider-Man asks.

I look behind me back at Rhino to see him already up on his feet and getting ready to charge me. This guy is strong, going to have to try to play it safe.

I plant my feet in the ground and grip his horn as he goes to stab me, keeping him from advancing any further.

Rhino keeps on grunting. I could use some help here. Spider-Man in the background is talking with Flash. I can hardly catch their conversation through the growling in my ears.

"Spidey might have spoken too soon," I grunt. My grip's slipping. "I'm losing my grip." I strain the sentence as I feel my hands sliding on the smooth surface that is Rhino's horn.

"You? No way, you're the strongest guy I know." Spider-Man's reply isn't exactly helpful.

"No match for… ug… Rhino!" Rhino yells the fragment of a sentence.

I can hear Spider-Man moving around behind me.

Rhino's weight gets shifted off balance. Black oil covers him, only making my grip worse and my footing slippery.

Webbing hits my back in a matter of seconds after the oil was spilled and pulls me out of the way.

"Remember science class Rhino? You need friction to run." Spider-Man points out as Rhino falls, face first onto the oil puddle.

"Ready buddy?" Spider-Man looks over his shoulder at me.

"Let's do this." I give him a nod.

Rhino's on all four and trying to get back to his feet. He looks up right as Spider-Man and I had pulled back and released a punch, knocking him flat onto his back.

As soon as he hits the ground his body starts to shirk down. Back to that scrawny little kid who Flash had been picking on early this week, Alex…

"Me," Flash mutters walking up to us as we stood near the unconscious teen.

"Huh?" Spider-Man asks.

"It was me, I brought this on, and only I can make it better if I get the chance."

"A wise man once told me, 'be the change you want, man, be the change,'" Spider-Man said kind of half pointing at me.

* * *

"Well, slightly better performance than yesterday," Coulson says walking up to me after he had finished with some agents.

Spider-Man walked over to join us.

"Minimal wreckage, threat apprehended, and fine leadership with him today." Coulson lists off motioning to Flash.

"It should have gone smoother," Spider-Man complains. "I should have reported to you what Flash was doing to Alex, instead of trying to deal with it myself. And I couldn't have done any of it if Power-Man hadn't come through in the nick of time. And-"

"Listen to you," I cut him off. "You reminded me that power isn't the same as strength today. So let me remind you of something too; you're a good leader. Now deal with it." I poke the little spider on the front of his costume for emphasis.

"I left Web-Head speechless," I smile as I walk past him to get onto the SHIELD transport. "Now there's a serious superpower. Boom!"

It takes Spider-Man a minute to come chasing me up the ramp. "You did not leave me speechless!"

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, warning. The spotlighting episodes are going to be more than one chapter! So if this chapter seems a little slow and lacking... then guess what... I have it all planned out for the next few chapters. This is because the episodes were all like half an hour and then on top of that there is really only one or two good ones for each side character. So... I will be taking the liberty to fix this in my own story. Not that I think anyone would complain... Anywho... I'm just going to stop ranting and let you guys dive right on into "KRAVEN THE HUNTER"! Enjoy! And make sure to review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Next one... Well... you're in for a small surprise... I guess... But stuff is going to happen. Soon. I promise.  
** **Yeah, you are right, Flash is Flash. Especially in seasons one and two. Aw yes, what a way to spend your day...  
** **A fun little easter egg I threw in, that I know no one caught. But the quote Danny said was from Mahatma Gandhi, who is also the author of the book he was reading, "The Story of My Experiments with Truth." Fun little author thing I did there.  
** **Ok, well one last little thing before I set you loose on this chapter. It's... supposed to be short because more is coming, just watch... So anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Death Fury - Thank you, thank you! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ava**

* * *

This tribal drumming, it's so familiar. It's hypnotic. It's playing like background music to my dream.

The air is so fresh; the prey is running so fast. It's a chase, and I fight. Both I know I can win.

There are four targets around, everything else is just white. The targets all look like shadows.

Each different in build and fighting style, but none of them can stand up to the amulet unleashed.

How this happened, I don't know, but I'm not worried about the full power of the amulet. I am in control.

It's ok.

I'm free.

Everything is as it should be.

"Miss Ayala, this is Principal Coulson. Stop these shenanigans right now or this is going on your preeminent record."

* * *

"Miss Ayala, this is Principal Coulson. Stop these shenanigans right now or this is going on your preeminent record."

Huh? What's going on? Why am I upside down?

I'm covered in something red.

"Tell me this is spaghetti sauce," I mutter.

What's going on?

Spider-Man lets me down and I land on the ground, standing up to face my teammates.

"Yeah, lucky for us," Spider-Man sighs as he walks up to me. "Wanna explain why you just kicked our cannolis across Little Italy?"

"I what?" I ask. I thought I was asleep… I thought I was just asleep. That prey I was chasing and playing with, nearly getting in my grasp and then letting them run for the thrill… it was just a dream…

Little Italy? What am I doing here? What about…

"I don't remember…" I mutter softly "I… I don't remember… I heard drums and them everything just disappeared into a white haze." I explain.

There were drums, and then I thought I was asleep…

"Can we just go home?" I ask softly. I look at all the boys and then turn around and start to run in the other direction, I don't care if this is the way home or not, I just need to distance myself from them.

* * *

I walked into my room fresh out of the shower and plopped down on my bed. I picked up my phone and hit the phone icon.

I need someone to confide in right now. Someone who will allow me to just talk and explain. I need Hector… or dad… someone who understands the power… Someone who…

They can't help me. The only person who has any idea what is going on right now knows about as much as I do on the matter. I scroll through my contacts and then hit call. Placing the phone up to my ear and letting it ring… It's a three hour time difference.

Please answer the phone, I know you're awake.

"Ava, it's been a while since you called." A voice answered. "Everything going alright with your living arrangements?"

"Hey, Awilda," I smile. "Yeah, this place is overcrowded but it is ok."

"Well, you have not called me in weeks, so I will just assume something is wrong for you to have to call me." Awilda gets right to the point.

"Uh, yeah… I think Kraven has found me." I get right to the point.

Awilda does not answer.

I can hear her doing stuff on the other end.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She asks.

"I don't know," I mutter. "I don't think I can lay low and wait him out. He'll do this for centuries. And if he gets impatient, he'll hurt Ava Ayala instead of White Tiger."

"Have you talked to that one agent… what's his name?"

"Coulson." I fill in; she must be making a late dinner or cleaning up something.

"Yes, him. Have you talked to him?"

"No… I haven't talked to anyone about this, just you."

"Well, you need to get some help, I can't tell you what to do, but just make sure you don't go after him," Awilda warns. "You are too smart to fall for something like that."

"I know… It's just…"

"Something happened." Awilda's voice changes. It sounds like she stopped whatever she was doing.

I can hear more movement and then it get's quiet.

"What happened?"

"He… well… there was this tribal music…. Well… a tribal drumming… and I thought I was dreaming. But… I wasn't." I try to explain as I watch the ceiling. "It was like mind control. Ava had gone into a dream, but White Tiger was fighting."

"Who were you fighting?" Awilda asks.

"My teammates…" I answer. "I didn't hurt any of them. One is invulnerable, and another is a martial arts master. Those two didn't have a scratch on them."

"What about the other two boys?"

"Well, one of them, I clawed his costume and his underwear…"

"Ten piedad de mi alma, Ava…" Awilda mutters…

"Well, he's a space boy," I tease. "He mooned a few dozen people because his temporary fix had fallen."

"The last one?" Awilda prompts.

"Just some scratches, I'm sure…"

Awilda sighs. "Ava, please take care of yourself, be careful."

"I will."

We sit on the phone in silence for a while.

"Ava, I got to go and take care of some house work and get Rey to bed," Awilda says after a few minutes of silence. "If you need anything, I expect you to go straight to SHEILD. And you know I'm here for you."

"I know," I reply.

"Besos y abrazos." Awilda's voice smiles on the other end of the phone.

"Tú también," I reply.

I wait for her to hand up before I hang up the phone.

What am I going to do about Kraven…

I can't tell the guys, I don't want them to be targeted also, but if Kraven has seen us training together and working together… then it's too late… they are involved….

"Ava?" There was a knock on my door.

It's Danny. I don't hear the other boys with him. It's 11:30 at night, he's never up this late, unless we're on the clock. But we were done training over an hour ago.

I slowly drag myself out of the bed and walk over to the door and open it to see him standing in sweatpants and a t-shirt outside my door.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute; I was not interrupting anything was I?" Danny asks calmly. His face is serious. A very rare kind of serious, even for him.

"No, no, not at all. Just hanging out and trying to wind down." I lie to him.

Danny gives me this look that says he can read me like a book.

I open the door and let him in, closing it behind him. "What are the other three doing right now?" I asked leaning on the back of the door.

"All accounted for and asleep."

"Ms. Parker?" I ask.

"Also in her room, asleep. You and I are the only two awake right now." Danny seems to know I was going to ask.

"Did Peter want you to talk to me after what happened during training? Fury? Coulson?" I ask him.

Danny shakes his head. "No, I'm here because I am seriously worried about you."

"No need to be." I shrug. "It was a one-time thing."

"Ava, you and I are very similar in a lot of ways. One of them is powers," Danny begins carefully as he watches me walk over to the desk and shut down my laptop.

I'm avoiding eye contact. I don't know how much he knows or does not know… I don't want him to know anything about this. I don't want anyone to know anything about this.

"My powers come from a dragon and yours from a tiger. Ava, I know what kind of discipline it takes on a daily basis. And when you said something about the drums early to night I was worried that someone might be after you."

He knows,

"No one is after me," I assure him as I walk over and sit on the bed. I glare up at him annoyed, and ready for bed.

"Another thing is we both have a lot of enemies, passed down from our mantels and families. Ava, any number of people could try to take that amulet from you." Danny goes on. "This world may not know a lot about it, but in K'un-Lun everyone knows what it is, what it can do."

"Danny, I don't need you to protect me." I snap at him.

"I'm not here to protecting you," Danny says with a calm and patient tone.

"Then what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Checking on you," Danny sighs. "This… what happened tonight hit too close to home for me. I know what you're going through, and I just want to make sure nothing is wrong."

We just sit there in uncomfortable silence.

"How does this hit close to home for you?" I ask him. I look down at my feet. I'm not going to watch his reaction I'll give him a chance, to be honest with me.

Danny takes a deep breath. I can hear him shuffling around some, uncomfortable.

"Ava… I…" He takes a deep breath in and lets it out.

My mind starts a panicked race. The amulet is in the night stand drawer. But I can feel it from here. The power surging and how strong it is.

Danny sighs and starts to walk to the door. He puts a hand on the door knob and I look up. It was quiet for a minute, his mind was thinking. I could tell by his eyes. They always gave him away.

Danny took in a deep breath on last time. "I was also left alone in this world, without a father, because of selfish and greedy murder."

With that he opens the door and walks out, leaving me in my room with the door closed.

I look down at my lap.

So Danny knows about my dad… he must have looked it up on my SHIELD file…

And he was also a victim of losing a parent to murder… only he was much younger than I was… what could he mean by 'selfish and greedy murder.' His dad must have had something someone wanted… must have been protecting something and lost his life protecting it… is that what he means?

I don't know… maybe, maybe not... it's not on his file for me to read. All that's on his file is the estimated date of his parent's death, and that they were both accidents… nothing more…

None of us have a happy home to live in; Sam is the only one of us with a living parent… but from what I understand it's not a happy home for them. It's a stressful life that his mom is living, trying to do the best she can for her two kids…

I need some sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday. I'll burn off some steam.

I'll run around New York and snag a couple bad guys, run out this adrenaline. Get to feeling better.

But being out in broad daylight… not safe if Kraven is here…

He's a hunter; his gig is to play the game. He's not going to just get me as fast and simple as possible.

He's going to want the cat to chase the bait into a trap.

I'm aware of this. So I should be able to avoid it.

I look over at the clock; eleven forty. It's too late to be worrying; it's just time to get some sleep.

My problems will wait for me to wake up; they will still be there in the morning. It's not like they have anything else to do.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: I live! back from the dead! I know the good feeling where you're laying around on the weekend and a fanfic that hasn't updated in forever updates. It takes me back years to when I started getting into this stuff. And I'm just like... I'm going to update. I have time. So! Part two of Kraven the Hunter! Super excited to share this with you guys and don't worry, my other stories will be coming quickly and in full force! Like Next Gen: Anna, so close to wrapping it up! I'm excited!**  
 **But here we are, so enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest - School is school, but the first nine weeks are winding down. So far so good, stressful but good! The tribal drummings and the drumming will continue going on in this chapter. I want to play around with the concept that she's letting go of control, and it's starting to show and she's realizing her mistakes.**  
 **The idea of family is also really big in this chapter. And it will likely be a big concept in the other chapters focusing on the others as well when they do come along.**  
 **Ok, let's get this on and see how it goes! I know you can't wait! Enjoy!**

 **Death Fury - Thank you for the praise! Glad to be back and updating! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ava**

* * *

I can hear the boys in the kitchen. Sam talking about his Sam-Cakes.

Got to play it cool, I just have to downplay last night like nothing happened and it'll be fine… totally fine.

"Now if Ms. Crazy Cat would join us!" Sam announces loudly.

Play it cool Ava, brush it off.

"I don't think Ava's feeling too well." Peter defends me.

Ok, just walk out and grab some breakfast, avoid eye contact or interaction.

"Holy moly!"Peter exclaims.

Ignore as much as possible…

I swing open the fridge and look it over. We need groceries…

Milk, at least we have milk…

I pick up the carton and instantly notice how light it is.

I'll just finish it off. No need to put just a little bit back.

I closed the fridge and open the carton drinking straight from it. We literally just did dishes yesterday and I can see the mess from breakfast out of the corner of my eye.

I know the boys are staring. Just ignore them…

I finish it off and kind of regret chugging the milk down. I burp and that's it for the guys. I'm officially scaring them.

I step on the trash cans lever to open it and drop the empty carton in. "Heh, you're out of milk." I grin as I walk out.

Today could not have started any worse than this… at least it is Saturday. No White Tiger hormones or whatever this is at school.

"Ava?" Luke calls after me. "You ok?"

"Fine. I'm going for a run." I call back to him.

A normal run around the block in a tank and gym shorts sounds like a fantasy, way too easy, what I need is a hunt.

* * *

It's calming. It's surreal, but it's perfect.

There's some smell in the air. Something… something perfect. Prey? Perhaps?

But can I hunt this smell? Of course…

It's what I do, I hunt. The smells of everything around, an all consuming flame. The sound of the wind in my ears, the feel of the air as I rush about, leaping and jumping. This is how it should be. The world around me. As it should be. Everything is just right.

I'm stalking something… does it even matter what I am stalking anymore?

Something rustles off in the distance.

My target. My prey.

I close my eyes and let the glory of the moment sink in.

The hunt is so much fun.

I push off with my back feet and fly through the air.

Time is irrelevant.

I've got my prey this time. Nowhere left to run…

I'm only inches away as something slams into me.

* * *

I'm too stunned. My mind is a hundred different places in a single instant.

I wasn't conscious. The amulet was.

Who has me? Kraven? SHIELD?

I'm frozen… I can't… my heart is pounding in my chest.

Cold fear floods me.

I'm dropped on a rooftop, my feet hit the ground and my heartbeat is all I can hear in my ears as I jump back and back up to see Peter in costume in front of me.

Not Kraven, calm down, Ava.

"Look, Tiger, for the last 24 hours you haven't been yourself." Spider-Man begins calmly once he is certain I'm paying attention to him.

"Heh? Myself? What if I told you this is 'myself'?" I challenge him. I can feel this conversation is going to end badly. "That every day I work so hard to be disciplined A-Student Ava, and resist my true instincts? Well, I'm done."

I jump down and approach Spider-Man slowly; I can feel the amulet's power rushing in my blood feeding my anger. "You guys get to be yourselves all the time. Why can't I?"

"Because 'ourselves' never went feline ferocious on you or a guy in a mouse costume, for no reason!" Spider-Man informs me, not backing down for a second. "Also, because you used my bed as a scratching post."

Right… I did do that…

It doesn't matter.

"We're a team. Family. And when something is bothering your family…" Spider-Man begins, he places a hand on my shoulder. Now is hardly the time to be so familiar.

"Family." The word hardly escapes my lips and all my mind can focus on is Newman, California; my small town, home, where my real family is. He has no idea what is going on with me. My actual family knows plenty well, we've all been through this before. We've been here. Burying our own because of the amulet I now carry on me everywhere I go.

I look back at Spider-Man, the amulet's power feels like this angry burning hatred. I'm not channeling it, I'm not controlling it. It's controlling me.

His hand is on my shoulder, I smack it off. "You're not my family! And you'll never understand me! So deal." I shove a claw in his face and then turn sharply on my heels and make for the fastest way off the rooftop.

I catch the faint scent of the other boys close by.

I can't believe them. Are they all in on this?

My ears twitch.

Are they…? They are following me.

I look down at my watch and quickly disable my tracker. Let's see them keep up with me now.

I could and should expect this from Peter. But the rest of them?

Maybe Danny might be after me for some reason concerning last night, but this is hardly his style of doing things… I think it's safe to assume no one knows that he might possibly have information.

I close my eyes and I try to get back the tranquility of hunting, being lost in my mind and unaware of what is going on… I'm trying so hard to get the mind set back so I can run away from my fear. Even if I have to fight the boys to get there.

I jump from one rooftop to the next.

My feet hardly catch the ledge and I thrust myself forwards and roll on the rooftop, stopping in a crouched down position.

I don't hear footsteps. I don't smell the team…

Did I lose them?

I pull up their trackers and look at them carefully.

Iron Fist, Power-Man, and Nova are all headed away from me. Not very fast, but… they are on the move.

I scan over the information. It's fine.

They gave up.

Right?

That's when my eyes catch it, their pulses.

All irregular for the pace they are moving. Actually, all irregular for being awake.

It's slow like they are all asleep.

"Oh, no…" I whisper.

It's so possible.

Does Kraven have them?

They can't possibly be baiting me.

Danny's maybe the other one who can manipulate his pulse. But I don't think he can.

All three of them… moving like that… all together….

They have to be bait, and I can't leave them. Kraven could turn them into his prizes if I don't show up.

I have to follow; I have to risk it to make sure they are ok.

I feel the amulet pulse. Commanding me, keep running while I have time.

But I can't, the team is too important.

I take a deep breath and stand up. Looking in the direction I had come from.

I'm going to make the first Ava Ayala decision all day. I'm going t go make sure the boys are ok.

* * *

The sun went down an hour ago, I spend all day trailing the signals from the team, never catching a glimpse of them.

But Central Park on a Saturday night? There have to be people there. Right?

What's the angle? What is Kraven thinking?

I look around the field from where I stayed hidden in the bushes.

I had already confirmed that Kraven was involved.

I can smell him, which means he also knows that I am here.

No one is around, which seems strange.

"Does anyone read me? This is Spider-Man. Your handsome team leader?" My watch comes to life.

Spider-Man? What's he doing here?

Getting himself killed?

I move in the bushes silently. He must have split up from the other three and went to Coulson or Fury.

He must also be trying to figure out where they ended up. And what happened to them.

I spot him. It's too easy. He doesn't blend well with anything

I rush forwards, knocking him to the ground in an instant. "You don't belong here!"

"Tiger! I don't know what's happening, but whatever it is, we're all involved now, like it or not!" he informs me. He keeps himself calm. He must also feel it in the air.

The tension. Something is coming.

"Stay out of it," I warn him through a hiss. I jump off of him and then disappear into the bushes once more.

I check my watch. The boys are only two minutes away, and they have hardly moved in 20 minutes.

He must have it all set up.

I don't think about how many traps I am running into, I just feel the adrenaline calling all the shots.

I'm not thinking rationally. I'm not calm and collected and focused, or anything. I'm going to get stuck in a trap. It's this gut feeling of knowing. Those things are everywhere.

The boys are on a dock near a pond.

They must be drugged.

I leap up into a tree and fly from branch to branch with graceful speed, keeping quiet as I do so. Have to keep my presence as unknown as possible.

I leap up onto a structure that is a part of the docks, like a gate to get to them.

The boys are all tied up and in a boat; the boat was tied to the dock.

I look and check my watch again, sedated, I was right about that.

I jump down to the concrete walkway.

There is no need to approach them, I can watch them from afar, Kraven won't do anything to them, and he's not after them. But, the rational part of my brain is being overshadowed by the amulet, making the impulsive commands.

"Water," I mutter. I'm being baited, but… I can't think straight. The rational part of my brain… "I hate water."

"Really? You're normally so hygienic." Spider-Man lands behind me. He's going to get himself hurt if he keeps this up.

I look around and slowly tread out onto the dock as I approach the boys. I hear something. I just can't place it…

"White Tiger! This is a trap! No!" Spider-Man shouts after me.

A force slams into my back, throwing me against the dock and landing on top of me.

"At least one member of your pack has the survival instinct," a calm voice criticizes me, "unlike yourself, drawn to the call of the wild like a moth to a flame." It's smooth and hypnotic. It's also cold and dead.

I shove Spider-Man off of me and jump to my feet. I steady myself. My hands at my sides turning into fists.

"Kraven." His name escapes my throat like a growl.

"I was going to guess Mister Señor Mustache," Spider-Man butts in, "but if you like 'Kraven.'"

"I have not come to hunt you, Spider. Take your comrades and go." Kraven says, motioning to the boat where the boys were tied up.

Yeah right, like that's going to happen.

"Not likely," Spider-Man reports.

I take a deep breath. I'm ready. Let's get this thing going. If he wants me, he's welcome to come and try to catch me.

"You hunted my father, like an animal and destroyed him!" I growl at him as I feel more of my control lost to the amulet. "Now, I will have my revenge!"

We've already lost Spider-Man. "Say what now?"

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, midterms are over. So that's nice. I survived. Yay! Hope everyone else is taking care of themselves and doing good. So with 2018 coming up, I'm hoping to update and write more, now that I know how this school year is going to go. I really hope I will be able to update more. I've been meaning to just finish Next Generation: Anna. But there are a few more details to figure out for the end. I think that's enough of an update for now.**  
 **Oh! I had to edit Ava's monologue to fit the alterations in the beginning of Coming Together. I try not to change the episodes, but this was changed to mention her brother. So... I think it's fine**  
 **Anyway! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Hopefully in 2018 updates will not be so scarce as they have become. As much as a process as it is to write these chapters (rewatching the episodes, and then typing the monologue and filling the gaps in), I agree with you.**  
 **I hope you like what I did with this chapter. Can't wait to hear what you think. Anyways, let's get onto this. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Death Fury - Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Ava**

* * *

"Kraven did what? To your who?" Spider-Man asks quickly.

I'm trying to keep it all in. I'm failing horribly. "He took my father's life!"

Kraven only smirks as he launches two disks at us.

Spider-Man bends back, dodging them as I jump to the nearest boat and then leap back onto the dock, charging Kraven.

"You have resisted the magic song of the survival drum longer than either of the White Tigers before you," he muses as he easily blocks my attacks, "but otherwise I'm not impressed."

He lands a punch and I am thrown back. I've forgotten how strong he is in normal hand to hand combat…

I push up from the ground and raise my head to watch him.

"That sounds like a challenge." Spider-Man's webs shoot at him from off in the distance, giving him more than enough time to bring up a shield to protect himself with.

He reaches from his side and pulls a boomerang to throw at Spider-Man

"Ok, point goes to the mustache. Let's see if your little shield can stop this!" Spider-Man easily jumps down from the wall and shoots webbing like a net over him.

His shield was strong enough to easily break through it

"And you did." Spider-Man mumbles.

"Children," Kraven mutters, almost disappointed.

I push off the ground and crouch low.

"Your father would have never taken the bait so easily, he was crafty," Kraven taunts me; he knows exactly what to say to keep my blood boiling, to keep me from thinking straight. "He was strong, he understood the power of the amulet."

"Don't talk about him!" I yell.

From his sides, Kraven pulls two poles and connects them. The tips light up as red energy spear tips.

"You think a stupid spear can stop me?" I ask.

"One you can't me see coming?" Kraven rephrases. The spear disappears from my view. "Yes."

I have to focus on instinct. Watching his movement and calculating the size of the spear.

I back up and duck under as he takes his blows. I can feel the movement of the spear in the air near me.

It's unnerving.

I jump to a railing and push off trying to gain better ground.

I land in an open grassy area and stand up, taking my defensive stance and turning towards Kraven.

"Give me the amulet, and I will consider letting you live." Kraven offers his terms almost casually, holding his hand out as if he expects me to just hand it over.

He touches something on his wrist and crossbows come from the bushes all around me, popping up with their red lasers pointed directly at me.

"Or don't." He goes on. "I do so enjoy the hunt."

"And I do so enjoy your accent." Spider-Man flips over Kraven from behind.

"Pest," Kraven insults him, touching his wrist once more.

I hear the slightest sound of the machines firing and I leap into the air, watching myself, careful to make sure nothing hits me and slicing everything that comes close.

"I'm not going to tell you again." I snap at Spider-Man as I begin my decent and land on the ground. "Kraven is mine."

I rush him again. This is the only way to fight him. Head on. It doesn't matter if he sees the hit coming. This is how to fight someone like him.

He throws me to the ground with almost too much ease.

I'm nearly winded. I know Spider-Man is right next to me.

I just need a moment to catch my breath.

"Wait, are you a crazy hunter? Or a crazy landscaper? I'm confused." Spider-Man asks from where he was standing.

This is not helping…

"I am Kraven the Hunter. What I hunt, I consume; what I consume, I become."

"Huh? Even hunting baloney? Cuz that's what your monologue sounds like." Spider-Man jokes.

Webbing grabs my shoulders and pulls me back into Spider-Man's arm.

I twist out of Spider-Man's grip and start to run the other way. I saw Kraven grabbing at his tools while Spider-Man stalled.

He had time to prepare his next move already. I can only get out of the way.

Small explosions go off behind us as we run.

Kraven's serious. He'd take the amulet from my dead body if he has too.

"We need a plan or a strategy, or…" Spider-Man thinks aloud. He quickly turns around and bends down low, steadying himself as he randomly shoots at Kraven hoping to get lucky. "Whoa! Wasn't expecting that."

"Move before he recovers." I grab his arm and start to drag him away.

"Bridge. 10 o'clock." Spider-Man nods in the direction.

I nod at him and we both rush to the shore and hurry to one of the little nooks under the bridge where we are sheltered from sight.

We stay silent and listen to him pass over us.

"Let me get him," I growl.

Spider-Man jumps down from the underside of the bridge and blocks my quickest exit.

"Wait, that's what he wants. He's trying to lure you away and not give you a chance to think." Spider-Man explains; he's trying to appeal to my rational side.

I shove past him and stand on the sandy bank of the bridge. I watch the water. "You don't understand."

Why should I expect him too? There's not a madman hunting him down and trying to kill him.

"Then help me understand," Spider-Man requests.

I crouch down on the sandy bank and with my finger, I trace a rough outline of the amulet.

"Kraven collects weapons and tribal magic from all over the globe, to be the 'World's Greatest Hunter.'" I explain as Spider-Man bends down next to me. "That's why his stupid drum affected me, magic. But everything he knows is nothing compared to the power in this."

I pull my hand back and look at the amulet I drew in the sand.

I sit there and watch it quietly for a second before continuing.

"My father was the White Tiger before me, and my brother took over for a short while after him. But, they were both hunted by Kraven." I explain. "They did their job, protected the amulet. But my father was hurt, the kind of hurt that doesn't get better. Hector became the next White Tiger, and he did the best he could, but…"

My heart breaks as I watch the amulet and tell Spider-Man the truth about it.

I shake my head and wipe my eyes. I can feel the tears soaking into my mask a little.

"It fell into my hands. Now, I get to carry on the legacy. The amulet was passed to me, now it's my job to protect it, and keep the tiger side calm." I wipe away the outline of the amulet.

"But I don't want to control it anymore. I want to be the tiger. I want revenge. You wouldn't understand." I turn away from him and march off in the silence.

Now, it's time to figure out my next move.

Time to figure out how I am going to end this.

* * *

The trail leads to the zoo, he's not actively hunting me anymore, he's waiting, like a sniper.

It's the most likely things he's going right now.

I keep my senses on high alert.

At the first sign of danger-

A crossbow.

Fire arrows line themselves at my feet, each closer than the last.

I bolt for a pillar to hide behind. "Afraid to fight? Tiger to man?"

Three more arrows find themselves sick in the pillar.

I dash out from behind it and charge the bushes.

I flip over then gracefully and realize why the first arrow was not the kill shot.

It's automotive.

I hear Kraven jump down behind me, and I move out of the way as he smashes the machine and stirring up dust.

"You are so afraid to unleash the true power of the amulet," Kraven taunts.

I duck out of the way with each swing. He's wearing me out. Moving fast, making sure I don't have time to attack him with something devastating. I try to claw him to only have him deflect it.

"You're even weaker than your father was." He's got me backed up to a pillar

I move as he cuts it clean in half.

I watch him. He's not defensive.

I take a kick at his head for him only to catch my ankle and throw me against some bars to a cage.

"And your grandfather, they would be ashamed of what you've become."

My blood boils as my vision starts to go white.

I hear a growl escape my throat.

* * *

One shadow. One prey.

All the tranquility in the world.

Just the right here, just the right now in this wonderful dream.

I'll wake up and nothing will be wrong.

I'll be in my bed, ready to start a new day.

But first, a more important matter of business needs to be handled.

I need to catch my prey.

It looks to be so far away, but I can smell it as if it's right next to me.

Time's almost distorted. I'm conscious of this much.

But I'm too relaxed.

What could be wrong-

* * *

I'm tripping over my feet, falling forward.

I regain my balance, but keep running.

What happened? Please tell me I didn't space out.

I feel light, empty.

The amulet!

I stop and look to see Kraven pick up my belt with the amulet from the ground.

Kraven touches his wrist and I feel the ground under me giving out.

I twist around as I fall on instinct so I can attempt a landing to only find sharp spikes below waiting for me.

Webbing sticks to my back and I stop before a single spike can touch me.

It is pure luck that I am not hurt.

Spider-Man quickly pulls me up and holds me around the waist as he swings us to the nearest building.

"No kitty kabob for dinner tonight." Spider-Man jokes as he lands and puts me down. "Going to skip the victory dance because I'd really like to kick that guy's butt right now."

"You don't understand," I mutter quietly, watching Kraven as he walks away with the amulet. "It's over. I've lost my power and now-"

I'm cut off as I notice that Kraven is watching us from the ground.

In one beautiful leap, he's standing right before us, with the amulet worn on the collar of his shirt, crouched down like an animal.

He stands up and walks closer to us, his eyes and the amulet are glowing. His teeth are fangs.

"And now the tiger is free." I finish my statement.

It's all over. I've lost it. I've lost my power and the amulet.

Kraven will release it and he will kill us both.

"Bad kitty?" Spider-Man mutters, his joke is likely his only form of defense he has left.

I've lost… I've lost the amulet… the power… everything…

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so my updating is not going as planned. But I finally got a free weekend (and I was sick this past week, so extra time to lounge around and write) so I'm finally getting this out there! Um, so I am pretty happy to finish out this episode, according to the plan, next is back to Sam, it's going to be strange taking an episode and fitting it into one chapter after doing this. But I'll find a way to go back to it. I'll find a way.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Speaking of Coming Together, it seems whatever project is closest to completion takes the longest to finish. I remember Coming Together's ending just being hard to write because of the detail and wrapping up. Next Gen: Anna is at that stage now. I'm nearly done with it...**

 **Yeah, this one, of all of them is pretty sad, not to say the others aren't sad, but this one... yeah... intense. Ok, can't wait for more. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Death Fury - Thank you, Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **TheimmortalDanny - Hi! Hello! Welcome! I'm so happy you are here! I hope you stick around. You know, take a look around and see what's going on here. Uh, I just want to say thanks for reviewing because it thrills me when people do and I really hope to hear from you again. So, thank you for the praise. Please, get comfy, I'm working on updating faster. So please, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Ava**

* * *

Spider-Man grabs me around the waist once more and then shoots a web, pulling us both away from Kraven and into the trees.

Kraven chases after us.

Leaping from branch to branch is nerve-wracking.

Doing this with the amulet would be like being on autopilot, I would know which branch to jump to just by looking. But now, I'm not really as fast as I was with the amulet and it was going to get me caught.

"Tiger, I know you're messed up right now. But, I never studied Tiger Magic 101. I need your help." Spider-Man lands on a branch next to me.

I take a deep breath and pull my mask back and let the cool night air blow across my face. "I can't help against that! I'm nothing without the amulet!"

"I realize I don't know you as I should, Ava. But I know you're not 'nothing.'" Spider-Man bends down beside me. "It took strength and courage to wear that amulet to keep that cat power in check all those years. That probably makes you the strongest person I've ever met. Amulet or not, you're still you. And you always have a plan; just make it a really good one."

Spider-Man stands up and offers me a hand.

I smile and give him my hand, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

I hear Kraven off to the side. He's found us. We both leap off the branch and move on to the next one.

"Your family could have ruled for generations. If only you had unleashed it, you…"

I'm about to see it for the first time, and hopefully the only time; I'm about to see what happens when the amulet is not kept in check.

The amulet itself shifted to become a more rounded and realistic Tiger Head. I've never seen that before.

Kraven's body glowed green the light was nearly blinding. He dropped to his knees and above him appeared a pair of glowing eyes, the same green as the amulet. They were narrow and the pupil was a narrowed sliver, there was no mistaking them as tiger eyes.

They watched me and I could feel it calling to me. I don't know if Spider-Man could see them, but they watched me, I could almost hear it telling me what my next move needed to be.

The eyes blinked only once and then disappeared. I looked back to Kraven to see his skin turn a snow white, a furry snow white and his hands turn into a hybrid human-tiger hand and claw mixture.

His face was almost entirely deformed and changed to that of a tiger.

He looked at me with piercing blue eyes.

"He's all animal now," I mutter, I feel more confident, the amulet has given me my confidence back. "The man is gone."

"Is that good or bad?" Spider-Man asks for clarification.

It's good. It's perfect.

I smirk and look over at the zoo, pulling my mask down over my face.

"Ask me after my 'big plan.'" I tell him calmly.

"This 'plan' involves us surviving right?" Spider-Man asks. He grabs my arm and shoots his web out and swings us away as Kraven leaps down to the branch we were on.

I look back as Kraven follows us in close pursuit.

"Keep him as distracted as you can and web him up," I mutter to him softly. "I'll handle the rest of it."

"Flap your arms!" Spider-Man yells down at me.

"What?" I yell back up. Did he even hear me?

Spider-Man twists midair and launches me away from him and into a storage bin near an enclosure.

I jump out and see Kraven and Spider-Man have landed in a water pool of some sort. I look around and notice the irony. There are two beautiful white tigers in the enclosure.

Spider-Man needs to get out of there, Kraven can control them.

I slip around the back, as Spider-Man distracts Kraven. I just need a few minutes to get behind him.

It looks like he's going to keep him busy and hopefully web him us so that I can get the amulet back.

With Kraven having gone full animal, he's not going to be smart enough to see this coming. And he will not regain his control without having the amulet removed physically from him.

"The play pin is for party animals like us."

"Where's the sophisticated repartee, Kraven? Cat got your tongue?"

"Tiger ventriloquist? That's a weird power."

"Oh, catnip! Ah!"

He's stalling, and as painful as it is to listen to, it sounds like it is working.

"You know, if you added a little more magic to the act I bet you guys would kill in Vegas… uh… bad choice of words."

Agreed Parker… Agreed… I climb up onto the rock structure and look down on the two of them in the enclosure.

"Hey Kraven, you don't wanna eat spiders, they get stuck in your teeth and give you cavities."

"And you're making the jokes?" Spider-Man asks as he jumps up on Kraven's back and rubs the fur on his face to distract him.

The White Tigers in the pin jump for Spider-Man and he quickly webs them up. "Now Tiger!"

I jump down the incline slowly. One I see the webbing holding down Kraven's arms I speed up and rush him.

I only get one shot.

I kick him to the ground and slice through the webbing that held him down before he could get a moment to react.

I can feel the amulet in my hand as I slice through cleanly.

I look up to see one large paw coming right at me. Landing on my stomach and throwing me back.

My feet dig into the ground as I attempt to balance myself and slow down my momentum.

Kraven's on his feet, but the amulet is not around his neck.

I let out a deep breath under my mask as I squeeze the amulet in my hand to assure myself that it is there.

Kraven seems to notice; he looks down and feels for the amulet.

It's going to take a second to wear off… just as I can feel the amulet and the impulses when I'm not touching it; he is still drawing on the power. His connection is fading… that's what matters…

His body glows from the amulet as faint green energy dances around his skin, coming out of him an gathering itself together, trying to find the amulet.

Kraven drops to his knees and I open my clenched fist so that the power of the amulet can find its way back.

I look up to see Spider-Man cornered by the two white tigers. I take a few steps towards them and whistle, calling them off.

"Whoa! Hardcore! Go team Tiger!" Spider-Man cheers nervously.

I bet he's relieved that he won't have to hurt the Tigers to keep himself safe.

I look over at Kraven and take one small step in his direction, then another and another.

"Now who was dumb enough to take the bait?"

"So much power…" Kraven mutters. "How do you…?"

"Control it?" I finish his sentence. "My father taught me as his father taught him. They also taught me when to cut loose.

One tiger by my side growls, they can feel my emotions; they can feed off of that. They both stalk forward. They'll kill Kraven. Not a touch of his blood has to touch my hands. The amulet feeds off of me and channels the anger and the hate into them.

"I don't remember the part of the plan where you get all intense and creepy again." Spider-Man jumps down in front of the tigers that halt before him. He's calm.

"You are so much more than your father." Kraven pipes up. "And you could be greater still if you would let go."

"Dude…" Spider-Man turns half around to look at Kraven. "I'm not exactly a fan, but do yourself a favor and zip it." He cleanly webs Kraven's mouth shut and his arms down

"What are we doing here, Tiger?"

"I'm going to finish it. Finish him. He took my father from me, forever. You don't know how that feels."

"I do actually. Someone important was taken from me too; I lost someone special to me for no reason at all. Just like you, I had an opportunity for revenge. I had the guy who did it cornered, helpless. I could have finished him right there. But I realized, it wouldn't change what happened, worse, I would have become as bad as the creep who took him from me. He always said I could choose what kind of man I wanted to be. I choose to walk away; to be better, to be Spider-Man."

That amulet doesn't define who you are. Neither does the mustache king over here." Spider-Man points to Kraven behind him. "You choose, now. You can be like Kraven or your father. A hunter or a hero."

My SHIELD issued claws retract. "Guess you know me better than I thought. Let's call Fury to pick up the trash." I turn around and start to walk to the cage to get out. I don't want to talk to anyone… I just want to be left alone for a while…

"Don't turn your back on me. I am the hunter, I am Kraven!"

"You want this?" Spider-Man offers.

"We both earned it." I turn around and kick Kraven right in the jaw; it's such a satisfying feeling when my heel connects.

I pull back quickly and Spider-Man follows with a sucker punch to the face.

"SHIELD, White Tiger here. I hope you're ready for some cleanup, Spider-Man made a real mess. "

"Oh, Funny, considering I rocked this one."

"Oh, yeah? Where are the boys?" I ask him coldly.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Peter

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: So um... I lied a little... sorry. In my last author's note I said that Sam's chapter was next. I actually forgot to mention that I'm inserting a Peter POV next. Opps. Sam is next, then Danny, then Luke. So... oops... The idea was to expand the episodes that focused on each character and after each one to add a Peter chapter. I know he's the main character, and this series puts more focus on the rest of the team, but like I said in the FQAs of chapter one, Peter was going to be featured more than last book (which was once). So... I think I made this clear enough. Hopefully.**

 **It's been over like three months since I updated this chapter and I am very sorry it took this long, I was so caught up in school I wasn't writing as much as I used to. With this story particular, I have to sit down and watch the entire episode and pause it as I go, so it takes longer than my other stories where everything is coming from my own head. Well... this got really long really fast. Thanks, everyone for the continued support and I would really appreciate some reviews to let me know what you think! Love hearing from everyone! Thanks so much for reading! Let's get on with the show!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Hello again. I am so sorry it took me so long to get back to working on my FanFic! I can't say that enough! It's great to hear that you appreciate the expansion. It's daunting at first when you calculate that one chapter is equivalent to five and a half minutes of the episode. But I think I made this work. I agree that they all have their traumas and while I am much more comfortable writing certain characters, I hope to do them all justice. This chapter is a lot more laid back compared to the emotional roller coaster of the past couple chapters. But it's a nice rest. Thanks for always reading and I hope to hear from you soon. Enjoy!**

 **Death Fury - Thank you! Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **TheimmortalDanny - You're welcome. I'm sorry (I can't help repeating that over and over) that this took so long to update! I'm going to be more frequent not that I have some downtime. So, please enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from you again soon. Thanks so much for the support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Peter**

* * *

Good ole' Fury with the cleanup. He'd sent us home once the others all woke up.

There's no rush, per usual, Aunt May was out for the night with friends doing something. But we're still exhausted from dealing with all of this…

What day is it?

It is Saturday… right? Yeah, shockingly it's only around 9:15. It's been dark for a good while… wow…

Good news is: Aunt May won't be home for nearly another hour. We've got time to get home and get settled so it looks like nothing happened…

Thank you, Aunt May, for having such an active social life, on the weekends especially. She might be doing it to get out and have some time away from all of us… which I might need to think about doing… I mean… I love the team and all… but after this mess… I might need a little Solo-Spidey time.

Power-Man, Iron Fist, and Nova had gone on ahead. They're all probably eager to get home and eat… I'd drug them all over Manhattan today trying to get answers from White Tiger…

It's fair enough.

But once we had retreated into the safety of the urban jungle of trees, White Tiger had crouched down and looked back on the park.

The whole zoo was surrounded by SHIELD crafts and agents restricting the area. A good area of the park was too...

Thankfully, no one was around to get hurt…

And no one was hurt…

Those landscaping things are going to cost the city a fortune to pull out of the ground and re-landscape. That spike pit is going to leave so many of the authorities confused. And how many crossbows were planted in the ground? These are some good questions.

How long did Kraven take to set all this up? And when? Those things were all over the park!

I jump down from where I was perched like a bird on the wall and crouch down next to Ava, "that's the well known White Tiger we know and love… in a best friend's sort of way."

Ava looks over at me and stands up. Muscles all relaxed… that's good… good sign…

I stand up and give a groan from my sore muscles, crime fighting in hard. I need a hot bath or shower or something…

Wait… if Luke's already home…

Never mind…

"Heh, yeah, I just wanted to thank you, for your confidence in me, and for sharing about your uncle, and..." Ava trails off at her eye plates soften.

She takes me by complete surprise as she hugs me around the neck.

Since when are we huggers?

I touch her side and I feel my face heat up with awkwardness.

Ava is a hardcore hero; this soft side, especially after all this intenseness, is a little freaky.

I mean I can appreciate her being a little… I guess softer when the time calls for it…

Still a little freaky…

My hands find her shoulders easy and I pull back and hold her shoulders at about an arm's length.

"Yeah, well." I drop my hands. "Anything for the team…" I cross my arms, close my eyes, and turn to look back over the park. "Let's not get all mushy about it…"

I can hear her trying not to laugh at me.

Hey… if the awkwardness can make her laugh, she's going to be fine.

I open one eye and drop my arms, facing her again. "For what it's worth – I think your dad would be proud of the hero you turned out to be, and your brother, and your grand-."

"Your Uncle Ben would be proud too." She cuts me off before I can embarrass myself by talking too much. "As stupid as you are… you're pretty smart sometimes…"

I take a step back at my eyes land on the red laser dot on Ava's next.

"What is it?" Ava asks.

"Uh… a laser." I point to the spot as it moves to her face and rests on her eye plates.

"Hey, is she still all catty?" Nova's voice projects from across the rooftops. "Get the dot kitty."

He's sitting on the billboard a few feet away with his phone in one hand. His other hand has his pointer finger waving around, glowing the same red as the laser.

"Make the internet smile!" He teases.

Ava growls and pounces after him, startling him and causing him to drop his phone as he flees her wrath.

"Hey! Whoa! I'm sorry!" Nova yells above her as he floats out of her reach. "Hey!"

He could so just supersonic himself right out of here. But instead, he's going to toy with her…

Won't do that if I were him, but after everything that's happened…

She's softened up…

And I think we all can appreciate that…

Ava laughs as he pounces after him on all fours, clawing at his legs as he hovers above her.

I step over and aim my wrist at Sam's phone.

"Yeah!" I shout holding up the camera and recording. "Go get him, Tiger! Oh! Wait for me! Cat videos are huge!" I shout chasing after them.

* * *

"And that's everything you guys need to know." Ava finished explaining the White Tiger Amulet as we sat at the table. "I'm sorry I let it get this bad without explaining to you guys what was going on. But… the amulet can have a mind of its own sometimes… a feral side. And I can control it most of the time. But Kraven did his homework… he knew how to draw it out, throw me off…"

Yeah! Go Tiger! Stepping up and letting us get to know here a little more.

"That cannot have been easy," Danny said from beside me. "Thank you, Ava."

"That explains a lot…" Sam rearranging his cards. "You know, the whole attacking us thing, and you clawing my pants. That picture is on the internet now!"

Ava only laughed at his complaint. "Well, that's on you, could have been worse."

"How?" Sam challenged as he dealt the cards.

"I could have unmasked you."

"Ava's got a point." I jump in. "Mooning a crowd in Little Italy doesn't seem so bad now, does it, moon boy? You could have had your identity blown and had to move back to space."

Sam glares at me. "You're going to regret that."

"Alright." I shrug. "My turn right. Uno, by the way."

"So, we're all good, right?" Ava clarifies as Danny takes his turn.

"Yeah," Luke places down his card. "Some guy you have history got the better of you, but you overcame it, it all checks out."

We're still on red. Good… and we skip Sam…

"And no one is offended by anything I did while not in perfect control?" Ava asks again as she lays down a wild card. "Uno. We're green now, by the way. Peter, draw four."

I glare at her as I pick up the cards… of course, she would do that to me… "I was so close…"

"Hey, you've got a losing streak to maintain." Ava shrugs, "can't have you winning."

"Ava, Ava, Ava, sweetie…" Sam leans back in his chair all dramatic, laying his cards face down. "You live with four teenaged guys. We're not that easily offended, we're not high school gossip girls."

"Moon boy." Ava coughs.

"Hey!" Sam shouts at her.

"Comedy gold!" I call; I hold a finger in the air and draw a circle. "A full circle, good one, Ava."

"You deserved that," Ava says stiffly.

"Sam's got a point," Luke added. "We're heroes. I mean you scared us a little this morning when you came down and finished the carton of milk in one go… but we've got you… no need to worry."

Sam picks up his cards again and looks over at Ava suspiciously as he debates his next move.

"Thank you, but can we please forget this morning?" Ava groans.

"That was one mean burp," Sam mutters to himself, throwing down his card with satisfaction. "Skip Ava and back to Web-Head."

I've been losing track of the game.

"Uh, there," I throw down the first card I find. "Sorry Danny, draw two."

It's been such a long day…

I throw a look over at the clock in the living room.

A little after ten… Aunt May should be coming in soon…

I'm so tired…

Thankfully one more day of rest before I have to go back to school on Monday, but that means that I have to do all my homework tomorrow because this Tiger situation has consumed nearly all of my energy and attention the past few days…

But it's over…

I lay my head down and watch as Sam does his whole act as he picks his card and lays it down.

"Really, you don't have any draw two cards?" I ask as he lays down an eight.

"I'm out of trick cards." Sam deadpans. "Please tell me you don't have an eight or anything yellow."

"I don't have either," Ava says with a grin laying down her card.

A wild card…

"That's where all those wild cards went." Luke muses.

"We ready to call it a night?" I ask as I sit up. "I mean… I know you guys were drugged and asleep for a couple of hours, but I am worn out."

"Yeah," Sam adds his cards to the pile and collects out cards to put them away.

"I get the shower first," Ava says instantly.

"Second!" Sam nearly falls out of his seat as he quickly sits up.

"Third!" Luke and I shout at the same time.

"Come on man, you use all the hot water…" I mumble. "Can I please go first?"

Danny shakes his head, smirking beside me. He showers in the morning… he's the genius in this situation. But he gets up so early… I could never manage…

Luke gives me a frown. "I get it next time then."

"Deal and can we please keep the showers quick?" I ask.

I'm not pointing any fingers… but we all take way to long when we shower.

"I'm washing my hair tonight." Ava shrugs.

She pushes her chair away from the table. "I'm going to get a head start." She dismisses herself.

"Are you meditating tonight, Danny?" I ask as he also stands up from the table.

"Yes, I need to. I'll do it down here so you don't need to worry about disturbing me." Danny knows exactly why I'm asking.

I really try not to disturb him, but I have… numerous times…

"Thanks… I'm sorry about every time I burst in…" I lean back in my chair and rub the back of my neck. "But I'm still not used to it."

"It's fine," Danny says easily. "You really shouldn't worry about inconveniencing us. We are guests in your home."

"Yeah, well it's _our_ home now." I correct him.

"Hey, Danny," Sam walks back over to the table. "Your powers are kind of like Ava's right?"

"In a few ways," Danny nods. "Are you referencing something specific?"

"That Tiger having a 'mind of its own' or whatever happened that caused her to unleash on us last night." Sam leans on his chair. "Is your chi, or whatever you do, like that?"

"Yes." Danny nods seriously. "I have it under control. You do not need to worry about me."

"But Ava's so disciplined. And she cracked under the pressure." Luke adds from where he was getting a drink in the kitchen.

"I assure you, I will tell you if I have any trouble. Does that ease your mind?" Danny offers.

The doorknob rattles some as Aunt May unlocks it.

I guess this superhero conversation is over now.

Aunt May walks in and closes the door behind her. "Hey guys, did you eat already?"

"We ate." Sam grins, perking up almost comically.

"How's Ava? She seems a little sick this morning." Aunt May asks putting her purse on the table by the door.

"She's feeling way better." I get up from my seat.

Aunt May nods. "That's good."

"Well," I walk over to the stair. "We're all pretty worn out. We're calling it an early night."

"Alright. You boys sleep well." Aunt May smiles as we one by one retreat upstairs, each chiming into the chorus of 'thank you's.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Well... hi everyone. We're back with another chapter. So quick funny story, I thought Danny's chapter was next... so I have Danny's chapter already written now... but here's Sam's chapter. Danny next. Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - I'm glad the Peter chapter really tied things up. I wanted to add a little more Peter without him taking over. That's also another thing I wanted to address, how do the rest of the team react to finding out about these things that maybe they try to keep on the down-low. Anyway, enjoy, hope to hear from you soon.**

 **TheImmortalDanny - Well, glad to know you are patient. Cuz it's been a while. Hm... Danny lose control? Maybe... we shall see... you might have just given me a little bit of an idea for something. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **Death Fury - Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Sam**

* * *

Training without court stinks.

We've had to get creative, and Coulson has left Spider-Man to do the creative thinking part.

I also don't like training out in the open, I don't think anyone else cares for it either.

At least Web-Brain is getting creative with the setting.

Being rusty and failing out in public, how fun…

"Take five!" Spider-Man called out to us as he raised his wrist to check him com. "It's Doc Connors."

"About time we get a break." I groan. "Anyone miss court? And Coulson giving us workouts?"

"I didn't expect that out of you." White Tiger crosses her arms.

"He's not wrong." Power-Man agrees. "But we're doing the best we can with what we have."

"Spider is doing well, also," Iron Fist adds. "He's adapting, and improving as a leader."

"Connors needs me but I don't know if he said 'come alone' or 'don't come alone.'" Spider-Man explains once his call is over, "You guys want to come?"

"And watch you two spew nerd all over each other? No thanks…" I wince as I start to levitate above the ground. I float out of the way and start hovering away from the group.

"Besides, I have major homework." White Tigers adds. "I barely had time for this training session."

"We got your back though." Power-Man offers. "Call us if you need us."

"Peace," Iron Fist offers up a half-hearted two finger salute as he walks after the rest of us.

Finally… time to get home and chill….

* * *

Ava flips on the news as she walks into the living room, hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Do you mind?" I ask looking up from my math homework to glare in her direction.

"Hey, I'm supposed to watch the news for homework." Ava looks over her shoulder. "You got a problem with that?"

"What class?"

"My Current Events elective." Ava answers. "Come one, we're…" she throws her hands up instead of saying 'hero.' "Besides, the world is changing."

"May's not home is she?" I ask.

"I don't think so, but still Ava, does it have to be JJJ?" Luke asks from across the table.

"No," Ava turns the volume down a little. "But don't you guys find it funny that Peter hasn't checked in yet? When he stays late to do lab work he's been pretty good about letting us know when he'll be back."

"Are you saying it's unlikely he forgot?" I ask.

"Yeah… pretty much." Ava agrees as she pulls out her binder from her backpack.

"Put some headphones in like Danny if it really is bothering you," Ava suggests.

I glare at her as I look back at my textbook propped up in front of me.

She's right. Parker usually does check in to let us know when he'll be getting home.

"Breaking News: Spider-Man and his frenemies are at it again!" JJJ shouts on the TV. "Destroying public property and endangering the lives of innocent people."

"Do you think he needs our assistance?" Danny asks, he sat beside me reading, he had pulled out his headphones to pay more attention to what was going on.

"I can't even tell who he's fighting," Ava comments as she sits up on the couch and moves her laptop to the side. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"We cannot rest until this web-slinging delinquent is behind bars. When are the good people of New York City going to catch on?"

"Sound like the usual to me." Luke gets up from the table and walks over to lean on the back of the couch.

"Hey, I look good on the big screen." Peter's voice comes over the TV screen.

"See, he seems fine," I comment. "Perfectly fine."

"Hm… maybe this is a way to get a hold of my team." He says more to himself before looking right into the camera again. "Nova, White Tiger, Power-Man, and Iron Fist, this is your fearless leader coming at ya! I know you're thinking; I just like seeing myself on TV, but something's come up kitties. My communicator is scrap metal, so I hope you're seeing this; swinging over to meet my favorite lady, if you'll take the liberty to join me there, like, now."

"Ugh!" I groan leaning back in my chair. "Never getting this done!"

"Let's go, Sam." Ava orders as she runs upstairs to get out costumes.

"Add to his list of larcenies, hitching a ride on the private property of The Daily Dugle, interrupting my broadcast to give a shout out to his masked buddies. Get off my property, you arachnid pest!" JJJ's face pops up in the corner of the screen.

"You want me to get off your chopper?"

"Have you got webs in your ears? I said get off my chopper!"

"Whatever you say, broom lip."

"Does he know the camera picked that up?" I ask.

"Probably not," Luke sighs walking over to the windows to close the blinds.

"Do we really have to go help him?"

"Sam, he would not have done that if it were not necessary. Perhaps with our assistance was can end the fight quickly." Danny says as he closes his book and turns off his music.

Ava rushes down the stairs and tosses my helmet to me. "You're the fastest; go hold them off while we get there." She orders. "Or at least get Spidy out of trouble."

"Fine…" I grab my helmet out of the air. "Don't throw my helmet."

"Just go!" Ava orders. "Pull up the Bugle broadcast on your watch to keep an eye on his location, we will track you."

Luke had already closed the blind as I put my helmet on. "Aren't we being a little careless?"

"We've got to do what we can." Ava sighs handing Danny his folded costume. And then passing Luke his. "This is only temporary after all. Now, go out the attic, don't draw attention to yourself, we'll be right behind you."

I put my helmet on and feel the warmth of the Nova Force wash over me. "See you when you get there," I call as I fly up the stairs.

* * *

"Once again, Spider-Man has roped his masked maniacs into a battle that will undoubtedly cost the taxpayers of this city an arm and a leg." JJJ's voice echoes on my communicator.

"Guess again you weird old man," I shout as I fly by the chopper that is broadcasting the fight as it goes down. I hold out my arm and take only a second to aim as I shoot out only the camera attached to the bottom of the helicopter.

I swing down and hit Beetle and Doc Ock in one blast and Rhino in another, grabbing Spider-Man by the leg as I fly through the remaining villains to get us some space to maneuver.

"Wow, imagine a day where I actually say; 'Nova, and I glad to see you.'" Spider-Man comments from below me.

"Yeah, well you were on every TV in the city, hard to ignore, and I did try," I explain, looking down at him as I slow enough to drop him.

Power-Man easily sends Kraven to the ground as he rushes us.

"You ok?" Power-Man asks.

I honestly thought they were further behind me.

"Oh, you know, broken this, bruised that. But now it's just a simple matter of… defeating six of the deadliest villains in the world at the same time." Spider-man rubs his neck as he turns to look at the regrouping villains. "Not my most inspirational leader speech but…"

"Inspirational enough," Iron Fist cuts him off as he jumps off one of the large platforms of the Statue of Liberty and slams his fist into the ground, unbalancing everyone.

"We have the element of surprise," White Tiger lands beside us. "What's the plan?"

"You're asking me?" Spider-Man questions.

"You're in charge," I report. "Albert Webstien!"

"Right. Ok. First of all, they tend to fight alone." Spider-Man begins to break it down. "So, attack as a team. Use combo moves, and-"

"Destroy them!" Doc Ock shouts.

"New plan! Don't get destroyed!" Spider-Man quickly changes directions.

I hover for a minute and watch as Beatle shoots his mini-missiles after me.

This is going to be too easy. I can just blast them. Lead him away from everyone else and give them some space.

Well… I blast three more missiles, contorting myself to see them and taking my eyes off where I'm going.

Easy might be the wrong word.

I can keep him busy until someone else gets freed up.

Spider-Man's handling the two on one. They are talking; I can't get distracted by that.

"Idea formed! You guys listen to me!" Spider-Man shouts from the ground. "Switch opponents."

Tiger quickly moves and takes Electo by surprise. Iron Fist gets a running start and uses a nearby tree to push off and jump high enough to bring Beatle down to his level so he can fight him.

The second before Iron Fist connects I dodge Beatle's blast and hit Rhino with two beams, freeing up Power-Man to take care of Kraven.

Ok… Rhino's an unbalanced guy… he's not the brightest either. I fly around him quickly in circles; he spins in attempts to grab me.

I hit the brakes abruptly behind him and blast him straight in the face the minute he looks at me over his shoulder.

One more beam to the face.

Focus Nova.

When the light dies down I can see Rhino on the ground, not about to get up any time soon.

I look around to see the rest of the team have also finished their own baddies and are watching Spider-Man.

I cross my arms as Spider-Man pulls the mechanical arms from Doc Ock's suit.

"Not so sinister anymore, are you?" Spider-Man taunts.

The grunting takes us all off guard as we look over to see Lizard back on his feet.

I was certain he was knocked out already.

"I spoke too soon, huh?" Spider-Man asks.

Lizard rushes forward. Power-Man goes to grab him but get's shoved to the ground as Lizard turns to run the other way.

"Doc! Wait!" Spider-Man yells as we take off after him.

He's going for the sewer. He picks up the manhole cover and launches it at us to by himself some time.

"No watch them, call Fury and tell him what's up. I'm going after Connors." Spider-Man orders as he jumps down into the sewer.

"You know, he's very unhesitant to just go jumping into sewers, you'd think someone would notice." I cross my arms as we walk back over the downed villains.

"I'll call SHIELD." White Tiger says stepping off to the side.

Iron Fist just shakes his head. "He does what is necessary."

"But sewers?" I ask, contorting my face in disgust.

I look at as a SHEILD Transport circles the area as it lowers to land.

"I bet they were watching the JJJ broadcast and were waiting on us to finish up." I cross my arms as the Transport lands and agents rush out to take care of the knocked out bad guys.

"Well, it's their job." Ava sighs.

"Team, where's Spider-Man?" Coulson asked as he approached us.

"Sewers." I wrinkle my nose.

"He said he was going after the Lizard alone," White Tiger adds.

"He wanted us to make sure they stayed down." Iron Fist nods to the bad guys who were being restrained.

"So you let him go chasing after the Lizard with no tracker?" Coulson asks.

"It's not like he was going to give us much of a choice." Power-Man shrugged. "You know how he is when it comes to Connors."

Coulson let out a deep breath. "Nova, can you get down there and make sure Spider-Man gets back to base for debriefing?"

"Why me?"

"Because you can fly and don't have to walk thought sewer water." White Tiger reports.

"It's not a suggestion." Coulson rephrases. "Go get him."

"Yeah, sure, be right back." I sigh as I hover above the ground and fly head first into the sewer, illuminating the rotten pipes.

It's not silent down here, I can hear the splashing, yelling, and growling of what must be Web-Head and Connors, telling me exactly where to go.

"I won't stop trying to save you!" Web-Head's voice echoes

"Then you won't stop failing."

"Was that Connors?" I mutter to myself before bolting head and following where the voices had come from.

Only to arrive to see Spider-Man handing from a web, with another long web below him with nothing attached to the end.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Wow, I updated this on Sunday and now here I am on Saturday. Wow... So, usually, these chapters take me longer to write because I have to re-watch the episode and pretty much type out all the dialogue I use in each chapter. But with this chapter I took quite the artistic liberty, you'll see what I mean.**  
 **For any fans of my other work in progress "Lights", I am working on getting the next chapter up soon if you've been here a while you might know I like to do what I call "binge writing" so I'm working on getting those gears in motion for Lights. I'd say the next week or so?  
** **Please enjoy this story! Read, Review, and most importantly above all else, Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Death Fury - Per usual, thank you!**

 **TheImmortalDanny - Three months (give or take) and I'm still fast? Wow... I hope you enjoy Danny's chapter, a little sprinkling in of foreshadowing. And Danny's powers? Maybe a little something-something next chapter? Maybe? Enjoy and thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Danny**

* * *

I feel as if being Danny Rand has started to take away from me preparing for my return home. It's distracting me from my focus. I am going to face Scorpion again. I have to be ready.

I have to hone all of my skill. I have to be perfect. A millisecond of hesitation or the smallest mistake could be his widest opening in taking me down. Maybe killing me if…

No, I can't think like that.

But right now, he has the resources of K'un-Lun at his disposal. He has probably been spending everyday training under Master Lei Kung… and I'm here…

I take a deep breath and let it out my nose as I open my eye and pull out my headphones.

I'm lying to myself if I call that my meditation time.

Yes, meditation can be used to solve problems, but I need the quiet headspace. If I keep worrying about what I can't control… I don't want to know how Shou-Lao might react.

"You finish your meditation?" Sam asks from beside me where he was reclined back on the couch, scrolling through his phone.

"For now, yes, I have."

"Check your messages then." Sam grins. "I promise it's good."

I pick up my phone and sure enough, I have a new message from Agent Coulson.

I open up the message and read it through. "Sam… what's an 'Uber-Adventure Water Palace'?"

Sam puts his phone down and looks at me strangely. "Do you know what a water park is?"

"Not really…" I admit.

Sam picks up his phone quickly typing away at it before showing me the screen. "This is a water park."

The image shows a large slide with water flowing down it. "Ok?"

"I don't know what else to say besides you'll understand once we get there." Sam sighs.

* * *

"SHEILD is sending us to Uber-Adventure Water Palace for a little vay-cay." Sam smiles as we caught up to Peter. He had quiet the large stack of books in his hands. "The sickest, wettest, slipperiest water park in the whole world."

"I like slippy," Peter complains. I stop and look back at him. I feel bad; I should be working like he is. "Ah, why do I have to memorize these books on SHEILD strategy and teamwork dynamics?"

Agent Coulson walks up behind him and plops another book onto the stack. "Don't forget Eye On The Prize, Director Fury's official biography. You're the leader Parker, leaders don't get slippy."

Leaders have to make sacrifices…

Kings have to make sacrifices…

I let out a deep breath and close my eyes.

"They work hard, for the good of the team." Agent Coulson goes on. "Last one in is a spider's egg!" He yells. When I open my eyes he rushes by us on his way to the transport.

"I shouldn't be going," I mutter to myself. "I have things to work on."

"Uh no, you out of all of us need to go," Sam says as he walks backward. "Dude, you've never been to a water park, you need this experience in your life, especially Uber-Adventure Water Palace."

"Come on, it'll be good for us all to relax and have some time off, and don't feel bad for Parker, after the whole Sinister Six thing Fury decided he needed to work on his leadership skills," Luke adds.

"Fine," I agree. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Reading?" Luke asks as he puts his phone down and looks over at me. "Come on man, we're taking a break from work."

"I have a responsibility to myself to learn these texts," I tell him calmly, my eyes lose the character I was just reading.

"Whatever man, you know we will be there in a few minutes.

"So I hear," I agree.

"Hey, Danny, I have a swim shirt for you in my bag," Ava says turning around. "I didn't know if you had one or not. I figured not."

"What do you need a shirt for?" Sam asks, turning around in his own seat. "Dude… we're superheroes. If we can't go walking around shirtless showing off our abs; what's the point?"

Ava only smacks Sam upside the head.

"Thank you, Ava, the gesture is much appreciated." I nod at her. "And Sam, you may have forgotten," I pull up my shirt enough for him to see. "But I have a large dragon brand on my chest, and the point of this trip is to not be heroes."

"Killjoy," Sam grumbles. "Well, you may not be flexing, but you can't stop me." He flexes his arms and looks at each of them.

"I have no intent to," I assure him.

"Alright team, let's get unload and checked in." Agent Coulson says turning around in the driver seat. "We'll grab some dinner and then map out tomorrow." He got out of the van and walks around back.

"I swear he's worse than us." Ava groans as she gets out of the van.

* * *

"To a relaxing vacation!" Ava holds up her soft drink as we sit outside the restaurant on the pier.

"Vacation!" Sam shouts to the ocean, tapping his glass with hers.

Luke and I also offer up our glasses to oblige her.

This is beautiful. The air smells fresh; the wind is a nice touch. This is peace.

"Got something to say, Fortune Cookie?" Sam asks looking at me from across the table.

"It's peaceful here. I don't think I've been this at ease in a while." I admit. "The ocean, the sunset…"

"It is nice." Ava sighs looking out at the water. "We needed this. I think Peter needs his space too."

"We will be moving out soon enough." Luke reminds her.

"Yeah, but still," Ava sighs. "We all kind of need a break from it all. You know?"

"Yeah," Sam yawns stretching his arms out. "And you guys are welcome by the way."

"You pulled this off?" I ask.

"Well kinda." Sam smiles slyly. "I may or may not have over heard Fury and Coulson talking about giving us a break and I may or may not have thrown in this for a suggestion."

"Nice work man." Luke holds up a hand for a high five.

I also hold up my own hand to him.

"Even Danny's in the spirit of a good vacation, you don't even know what you're in for tomorrow." Sam give me a high five.

"I'm sure I don't." I chuckle.

"We're going to cram as much into this trip as we possibly can," Sam assures me.

* * *

I don't think I've enjoyed myself this much in a long while.

"Hey, Coulson's coming down." Sam said from across the tube, "Let's look for him."

"He was right behind us, right?" Luke asks rolling out of the inner tube and pulling the rest of us along to the side of the pool.

"Yeah, he's got less weight so he should be coming pretty quickly." Ava offers.

"I think I see it," Sam says as his eyes trace the ride. "And…. touchdown."

Sure enough, a black tube comes out the end of the side, a minute later Agent Coulson is spat out from the mouth of the side.

Sam presses his lips together in a failed attempt to keep from laughing and Ava just laughs besides me.

I close my eyes and shake my head as I feel a smile creep across my face.

"So," Sam takes a deep breath and goes under the tube and pops up on the other side. "This is fun, right Danny?"

"It is." I agree as I take a breath and go under the tube to go out.

"Ok," Ava steps out of the tube. "Can we get lunch now?"

"I could eat." Luke agrees.

* * *

"How did you sneak food into here?" Sam asks as Ava passes out our lunches she had packed.

"When you have one person with peanut allergies and another with 'dietary restrictions,' they tend to be forgiving." Ava sighs passing me a sandwich and Sam one too. "Plus I read up on the park rules before we left."

"Are you referring to me?" I ask.

"Sorry, Danny but it's true." Luke pats me on the shoulder as he sits down.

I let out a deep breath and shake my head as I open my sandwich bag.

"Think about it. This is healthier than what we could buy and cheaper." Ava shrugs giving us all water bottles.

"So, should we check in on Pete?" Sam asks he's already opened his bag of chips with half his sandwich gone. "I mean, I know this is a vacation but I'm kind of curious to see what he's been up to this weekend."

"Same here," Ava picks up her phone unlocking it and typing quietly for a minute.

"I do feel kinda bad… having this much fun without him." Luke says digging through the small lunch box.

"I don't." Sam shrugs.

"Well, I had a feeling," Ava sighs, looking at her phone.

"A feeling about what?" I ask.

She passes me her phone as Sam and Luke look over my shoulders.

"'Spider-Man: New Hometown Hero'?" I read the title.

"What?" Sam asks.

"He's in Boston," Ava narrates, "stopping petty crimes."

"Seriously, how'd that happen?" Luke asks.

I scroll down and read the article.

"Well, JJJ offered a cash prize for his unmasking. At the same time, the Mayor of Boston offered him the key to the city." Ava explains.

"Not going to lie," Sam sits back on the picnic blanket. "I would also take that swap."

"Yeah, I don't blame him." Luke agrees.

I pass Ava's phone back. "But Boston doesn't have villains. Not like New York, surly he's not feeling… satisfied. There's this… this thing about him. He gets such validation from doing what he does."

"I'm sure he wouldn't just walk away," Luke adds. "Right?"

"Hey, I don't think any of us would blame him. It probably crosses all of our minds from time to time, right?" Ava asks.

I only give a silent shrug; Luke and Sam on either side of me give their own answers of reluctant agreement.

"See?" Ava defends.

"Eh, I'm not too worried about it. He's not going to stay there very long," Sam speaks up after a second.

"Why's that?" I ask him.

"His aunt," Sam says. "He wouldn't leave her. She's out of town for the weekend like us, so that gives him his free time to run on over to 'Bah-stan' and have a party, but I bet you he's coming back."

Sam has a good point.

"Now would you guys hurry up and eat, the lines will be short for like an hour for lunch so we need to stuff our faces and get to the next ride." Sam hurries us, getting up and throwing his trash into a nearby trash can.

"Calm down and give us a second." Ava glares at him.

"Plus you might want to give Coulson a break after that last one," Luke adds nodding at Coulson who was sitting in the shade not far from us.

"Eh, he can catch up with us later, it's not like he can't track us." Sam shrugs sitting back down on the blanket.

* * *

Spider-Man stood on the edge of the building watching the Jumbo Screen of The Daily Bugle, taking it all in. He picked up his phone and spoke on it for a minute before he put it away and turned to us.

"But I missed you guys most of all." He finally addresses us.

"Please tell me someone recorded him saying that," Nova says leaning forwards with his arms crossed.

"Sure looked like you were having a party over there in Bah-stan." White Tiger mocks.

"You had us worried you weren't coming back." Power-Man laughs.

"As your… leader…" Spiderman begins as he puts his fists on his hips as he approaches us. "It's important that you know how much I appreciate every one of you."

"Coulson needs to give you more homework." I decide aloud. He doesn't seem very serious…

Spider-Man holds up a finger and rushes over to look down at the street again, listening to something for a second as we wait to see his call.

"Wicked Awesome!" Spider-Man yells out, pumping his fists. He walks back over to us.

"It's a Boston thing." He shrugs as if it's completely normal; he picks up his board that has been sitting on the ground beside him.

"So is this…" he muses. "To me, my sidekicks!" He yells as he runs to the side of the building and jumps off.

"'Sidekicks'?" We all repeat in near unison.

"I'm going to beat him." White Tiger threatens.

"Not if I get him first." Nova takes off after Spider-Man and the rest of us follow.

Someone is getting an earful tonight.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Wow, I'm pretty proud of myself being able to crank out these chapters. Anyway, Luke's chapter this time. Looks like three more chapters before we dive into another character arch. Let's get pumped! Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Death Fury - Thanks**

 **TheImmortalDanny - I like trying to add what I know from the comics into this to give the characters more layers, while it's not always easy due to most of the characters being turned into teenager counterparts of their comic book selves. Writing this chapter I noticed something about Danny and added a little more anxiety to explain it. Anyway, I won't keep you. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Luke**

* * *

"Thanks Tiger," Spider-Man says as White Tiger pulls him out of the hole so Nova and I can put down the heavy rubble we had to move to dig him out. "I almost had him.

"You survived a full two minutes against the Goblin." White Tiger explains to Spider-Man calmly as Nova and I make our way over. "That's a win."

"Maybe, but it won't count for squat if we don't move now. Gobbie said it was a 'family matter', it can only mean he's after Harry."

"Goblin is crazy in the Cabeza, Webs; you can't trust anything he says." Nova points out easily.

"Do you have a plan?" I ask.

"I'm just going to wing it. Wing it! Where was that quip when I was fighting robo-bats?" Spider-Man asks himself. He looks back at us almost instantly. "Kidding! I have a plan; hang in the shadows while I get up close and personal."

"Are you sure about seeing Harry again? You two haven't exactly been on great terms lately. Not to mention that he hates Spider-Man."

"You kidding? We're the best-est of pals." Spider-Man dismisses her worries without a second thought.

* * *

Nova blasted the building right beside where Peter and Harry had ducked for cover.

I easily picked up a newspaper box and threw it at Goblin. "Hey, get away from P- from that random kid we do not know personally."

"Yeah," Nova jumps in. "That random, defenseless, and wimpy kid!"

Goblin turned to face us and threw three of his gadgets at us.

White Tiger was caught first, the green energy sphere closed around her.

Iron Fist was caught in the second with me and the third had trapped Nova.

* * *

"You said he took the Parker boy, any idea why?" Fury asked as we all sat around Harry's apartment.

SHEILD was conducting their whole investigation of the incident. And Fury had ordered us to stay close.

"No, but he was after Pete specifically," Harry explained. "It was like I wasn't even there."

We had nothing better to do than stand off to the side and listen.

"He must have gone after Goblin." White Tiger decides, keeping her voice low.

"Not unless he did so without this." Iron Fist holds up Peter's backpack.

"Maybe Gobbie knows about Pete's icky sticky side." Nova cuts in.

"It was an Oscorp Spider that gave Pete his powers." White Tiger recalls. "Osborn could consider him his 'son'."

"That would at least explain the 'family matter' word choice from Goblin." I agree.

"Hold up," Iron Fist says looking over to where Harry and Fury were talking, "look, problem solved."

"How many costumes does he have?" White Tiger asks as we approach the window some to see a figure swing building to building.

"That's not Spider-Man." Harry backs up from the window cautiously.

"Who else travels by web?" I ask it hits me instantly. "Uh oh, the Symbiote."

That's why Harry's nervous. "Venom?"

Fury pulls out his gun along with all the other SHIELD agents in the room as the new web-slinger crashes through the windows. Screeching and pulling down a beam in the penthouse to stir up dust and confusion.

"Get Harry," White Tiger orders as we back away from the dust as SHIELD Agents attack.

I can see the outline of Agents being tosses around.

The dust clears for us to see Fury being help up by large tentacles. He only manages to blast a few shots before being thrown straight over us to the door.

"That is not Venom," I comment as Ava pushes Harry back and Iron Fist steps closer, Nova stays behind Harry as we get ready to fight.

"It is the Symbiote," Harry says, he sounds certain about that. "No, Pete!"

The black tentacles shoot straight at us as we all dodge out of the way, White Tiger throwing herself over Harry to protect him.

The minute they get up she pushes Harry over to Iron Fist as she engages the Symbiote.

I rush forward to hit it, but the Symbiote shoots itself straight up out of my reach. Sticking to the ceiling and pushing Nova into the wall as he flew in.

I look up and see Iron Fist, his one hand glowing dancing around the attacks, he managed to hit one away, and get himself close enough to land a kick, sending the Symbiote sliding across the room.

He's only made it mad.

It doesn't look at Harry but is locked on to Iron Fist. It rushes him and throws Fist to the ground jumping on top of him; Iron Fist easily hits him with his powers and sends him flying across the room.

The tentacles shoot in all direction and catch him in what reminds me of a web.

"This 'Venom' indeed seems different." Iron Fist comments as he gets back to his feet and approaches Harry."

The Symbiote thrusts itself into a wall and I rush up the stair to subdue it.

I grab it only for spikes to come out of it from all angles.

"Eh, Defiantly pointier," I add right before it kicks me off and sends me flying down the stairs.

Nova takes over blasting it as I get back to my feet.

"And peppier," Nova adds right before the tentacles grab him out of the air and throw him onto the couch. "I'm guessing too much caffeine."

White Tiger sighs and dodges the oncoming attacks, running up to the wall and shoving off she slashes the tentacles and kicks the Symboite to the wall when it jumps on her. She got up quickly and rushed back over to us to protect Harry.

"Or the Goblin improved on the original formula." She corrects Nova.

The Symbiote launches itself at us again and Iron Fist runs in with his fist ignited, getting himself thrown into a bookcase.

It turns to me and the tentacles grab my hand to hold them out o the way as it hits me, feet first with its full weight.

I can hear Tiger rush in the second I hit the wall. And Nova's blasting.

"No!" Is that Harry?

"Stop!" Harry demands. "I said stop. You know who I am. We were Venom, we have a bond. That's right, we're friends, we're family," Harry coaxes it to wrap around his hand.

Carnage cuts itself off from going to harry, screeching as it does. But it doesn't work, the Symbiote wants Harry.

This is bad…

The Symbiote spits out Peter as it chooses Harry to become the new host.

This is bad…

This is full on Venom again.

"We are Venom." Venom announces as it stands up to full height. "And we are going to end this! Once and for all!"

"End it?" Peter sits up to look at Vemon looping over him. "Harry! No wait stop!"

Peter rushes to his feet and looks out the broken window. "You guys take care of Fury; I've got a family feud to stop."

"Are you sure you're up to it, man?" I ask. "You were just… possessed by the Symbiote."

"I'm fine," Peter says picking up his bag and rushing out the door.

* * *

"Spidey to Team," our watches spring to life. "Lock onto my coordinates I need you guys now."

"We're almost there." Iron Fist answers him calmly.

"Iron Fist! Good! Try not to be shocked, but I have an actual plan." Spider-Man's moving around in the background. "I need you to pose as me." He whispers.

"What?" Iron Fist asks, clearly startled. "I cannot do that."

"Yes, you can, you're really the only person on the team with my build and who might be remotely able to copy my fighting style, I'm going to step away from the action and meet you guys."

We stop as we stand outside the abandoned building. "This is it." White Tiger confirms.

"Something wrong, Fist?" I ask, he seems very upset with what Pete's asking him to do.

"You saw when we fought the Symbiote, every punch my chi was focused. I'll give it away."

"Well just kick, you don't have to punch, also don't talk." White Tiger says calmly.

"You're in control, right?" Nova lands in front of Iron Fist and grabs his shoulders.

"I'm ok; just… a little anxious is all."

"About what?" White Tiger asks.

"This is neither the time nor place." Iron Fist says as he walks up the steps and into the abandoned building. "I assure you, I am fine."

* * *

"I find it more intriguing that young Mr. Parker just happens to arrive when Spider-Man is nowhere to be seen." Goblin's caught on. "Something you're not telling us, Pe-?"

"Go, now." White Tiger orders.

"Ki-yah!" Iron Fist shouts as he jumps down and kicks Goblin in the face.

He jumps back to join us, keeping low to the ground to mimic Peter's fighting style.

"Still kicking?" Goblin asks reading another blast.

We all jump out of the way and Iron Fist goes straight for Goblin, jumping onto his gloved hand and kicking him again in the face.

"Indeed… I do... kick a lot... with my feet."

"Not much left in the clever quips reserve." Goblin notices.

White Tiger facepalms.

We told him not to talk…

Nova only slaps his hand over his mouth to prevent laughing.

As Iron Fist jumps away I rush in and get on hit to the side of his head before getting hit square in the chest.

White Tiger and Nova also attack.

Nova laughs as he blasts Goblin in a quick flyby.

He is blast out of the air once his back is turned and Goblin's glove pulls Harry closer. "To me Harry, we've got unfinished business."

Goblin jumps from cord to cord, holding Harry only by his shirt.

"Do we go after him?" I ask.

"Wait." Peter orders. "Harry!"

"I've got him." Iron Fist says calmly he rushes forward and catches Harry before he hits the ground.

"Puke-Face is making a break for it!" Nova shouts. I'm already hot on his tail with White Tiger.

Iron Fist will have to catch up later.

* * *

"What happened?" Iron Fist asks as he walks out of the abandoned building in his usual costume, sitting down on the steps next to us.

"We lost him," I explain.

"Dude, what was that back there?" Nova asked. "I mean I appreciate you making Pete look stupid but… you know what? Never mind. I needed that…"

"I am glad you enjoyed it then." Iron Fist makes a fist, studying it for a moment.

"You all good?" I ask.

"I think so…" Iron Fist nods his head.

"He got away?" Peter asks outraged as Fury filled him in. "After the trouncing, we gave him he was trashed!"

"Yeah, so were we!" Nova shoots at him, bitterly. "Arach-nerd!"

"It was far from a loss Spider-Man," Fury says calmly. "SHIELD recovered the Venom Symbiote. It finally won't be causing any more trouble."

Iron Fist stood up from the steps and picks up the Spider-Man costume walking over to where Peter stood.

"You have something of mine?" Peter asks as it starts to rain. "Hard to let go, isn't it? Go on… tell 'em what it was like to play everyone's favorite Web-Slinger."

This I have to hear.

"The suit was binding in the armpits… and the mask smelt of stale milkshake." Iron Fist says without a change in posture or his calm serious tone.

Nova bursts out laughing.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go be 'non-super.'" Peter shoves the costume into his bag and excuses himself.

"Dude, I so needed that today!" Nova lies down on the stair.

"I'm happy to return it." Iron Fist sighs.

"Are you feeling ok?" I check.

"Yes, Power-Man," Iron Fist looks down at his hand and clenches it. "Everything feels just fine."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: House Arrest, I wasn't quite sure how to attack this episode but I just gutted out the middle and hit some high points and I think it turned out well. I'm going to see if I can get an extra chapter of this story posted this week since I have time, or I could actually get Lights off the ground again (it's coming along very slowly). Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you.**

 **TheImmortalDanny - Alright, so onto another chapter, thank you for reviewing! I think because I've read so many Iron Fist comics that for Danny it's really easy to add those other elements, and since he and Luke are in comics together a lot, sometimes I can get Luke's comic book counterpart to show. But they made Danny, Luke, and Ava all younger for the show. Sam, on the other hand, is a teen in the comics, so that's not too much of a stretch. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Ava**

* * *

"He can handle Grizzly without our help," Nova informs me as he flies alongside the rest of us as we run. "We should get home and get ready."

"No," I shake my head as we slow down. "We need to delay him if we can ditch him to deal with the police and all the paperwork that could work."

"Webs looks like you need a hand." Power-Man say as Spider-Man falls out of Grizzly's bear hug.

"Come on guys," he whines getting to his feet. "I don't need here, I got this one covered."

"Is that so?" Grizzly asks as he grabs Spider-Man ankle and pulls him down to the ground, swinging him around like a rag doll and knocking us over as he does, only letting go to launch Spider-Man into the roof and picking him up to dispose of him over the building.

Grizzly turns to us only for Spider-Man to appear on the ledge.

Grizzly turns to look back at him.

"Seriously out of all the exoskeletons suits you would wear; a bear? Are we now officially out of animal to make Super-Villains out of?"

Spider-Man jumps to attack only to miss as Nova flies into Grizzly, pushing him out of the way before Spider-Man can attack.

Power-Man hits him across the face as I jump onto his back clawing through the top layer of the back of his exoskeleton. Iron Fist jumps in right after me.

And Spider-Man finishes him off; sending Grizzly flying over the side of the building into a dumpster down below as Spider-Man sits on the ledge watching.

"Ok, cops will be here in literally three seconds," Nova whispers.

"Let's go." I nod my head in the opposite direction and we take off, leaving Spider-Man behind.

* * *

"Anybody home?" Anybody? Well, Aunt May left us alone for the weekend." Peter's voice complains as he enters the house. "Maybe one of my teammates, you know; the guys who left me alone to deal with the po-po all by myself?"

"You're back? Already?" I ask as I push the door open with my back carrying a stack of books. "That was fast. Um, here," I drop the books into his arms. "Put away your books." I keep walking past him and back into the kitchen.

"He's back." I wince as Danny and Luke clean up the kitchen still in full costume.

Danny nods as he picks up the trash bag that needs to be taken out and catches Spider-Man at the door. "Trash duty. Thank you, friend."

"I'm not on trash duty this week!" Peter argues.

Danny retreats back into the kitchen and Luke blocks the doorway.

"And what are you doing?" Peter demands.

"Nothing."

"What's going on here?"

Sam's phone rings and he picks it up, "Hey MJ." He looks right at all of us and quickly turns, lowing his voice. "Uh, um, no I can't talk right now because of that thing that we talked about."

"Why is she calling you?" Peter demands as Sam hangs up. "Hey, I wanna-"

The doorbell rings and Peter throw the books and trash bags in his arms in the hallway and marches to the door. "Now what?"

"Here we go…" Luke sighs as he follows Peter into the living room.

The rest of us trail behind.

"That's why you ditched me? So you could come home and throw a party?" Peter glares at us.

"Uh, surprise?" Luke attempts.

"We are not having a party." Peter looks straight at me. "I don't want Flash Thompson touching my stuff. Besides, in case you've forgotten, we have the one-eyed big brother looking over us. If we have a party, Fury will hear all about it."

"Relax." Sam dismisses Peter easily, flying down to the basement. "You guys change, Nova's got it covered."

Peter looks at us and then walks down the stairs.

"Well, we were right." Luke sighs looking over to Danny.

"Let's change before something bad happens." I sigh as I walk upstairs. "I've got to wrap his gift to… so keep him away from Aunt May's room until I'm done."

"Sure." Luke throws over his shoulder as he walks to the guest room.

I walk into Aunt May's room with my change of clothes and wrapping paper, pulling the frame out from under the desk I start to change out of my uniform.

"Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert." An automated voice announces over the room.

Oh no…

Metal walls cover the hallways as red lights flash.

"Alert: Perimeter Breeched. Analyzing Threat. Threat Assessment: None."

I wasn't even done changing!

"Implement Omega Lockdown."

I throw my mask back on and quickly get out of my dress.

"This is bad." I shove the frame under the desk for protection as small black spheres appear in the room with red glowing dots.

Lasers.

"Great," I mutter.

What did the boys do now?

I look over to the door as it bolts closed.

I'm on my own. I have no idea what any of the others are doing.

But this is a SHIELD security system. It's going to contain us separately.

"Engaging Defense. Intruder Identified. Neutralize with Extreme Prejudice." The system announces.

This is just like SHIELD…

Drones drop out of the ceiling as the lasers warm up with a loud buzzing sound.

The drones fly at me as the lasers fire and I start to dance around them.

This is just like court.

This is just like court.

A circle of drywall falls to the ground and webbing pulls one of the drones out of the room.

Spider-Man and Nova.

Great… the desk!

"White Tiger, hold on," Spider-Man says looking into the room as I do a backflip and grab a blanket to use on the lasers.

"Spidey," I say taking out a laser and moving to the next. I duck behind the vanity using the mirror to take out a laser and slash another.

"You got to get out of here." Spider-Man jumps into the room and I grab him and pull him out. "You got to stay out of Aunt May's room."

"Relax. I've been through a few laser matrix arrays in my day." Spider-Man shrugs off my concern. "This will be a piece of cake."

"Nova," I mutter through clenched teeth. "Remember what I was doing in there"?

"Uh, yeah! She's right!" He throws an arm over Spider-Man's shoulder. "Sorry, off limits. Secret lady stuff."

"Hey, move it!" Spider-Man ducks under his arm."All of my Aunt May's stuff is getting ruined."

He jumps back into the room as Nova and I share a look. "It's irreplaceable." He webs up the drones. "No roughhousing in the house."

"The desk! Save the desk." I order entering the room.

"The desk?" Spider-Man asks I rush over the couch to the desk. "It's not an antique; it's from a garage sale."

I kick the second to last drone to send it into the last one.

"What's so important about the desk?" Spider-Man asks from the ceiling.

Nova and I look at each other and shrug at Spider-Man.

"A little help here?" Power-Man's voice echoes through the house.

"Luke!" Spider-Man jumps off the wall and rushes into the hallway.

* * *

"Yeah! We did it! And we're alive!" Spider-Man sounds overly relieved as the metal wall protectors retract back to where they were hiding. "Whew! Everything's ok. What do we do about Franken-Fridge?"

As soon as he asks I can hear the wooden planks of the attic giving out from under the machine.

It falls through and we all wince as Spider-Man inspects the damage done.

I walk over after a second to look.

All the way from the attic to the basement…

I have no idea how we're going to explain this.

"We're dead." Spider-Man sighs. "When Aunt May sees this we're all going to be evicted."

* * *

"Hey everybody, sorry for the…" Peter swings the door open, dressed in civilian clothes and plastering on a smile.

"Great party, Parker." I look over his shoulder to see Flash Thompson standing in the doorway with no one else around. "Not. I wouldn't even show your lame face at school. Ever."

Flash walks away and Peter takes a deep breath and steps outside, closing the door behind him.

He doesn't even close it with much force but it makes the whole house shake.

"That's not good," Sam mutters.

The ceiling caves as if on cue.

"Guys?" Peter asks opening the door to look at what was the inside of his house.

"We're fine." Sam answers.

"Can't get any worse." Peter sighs looking at all of us.

Someone's phone buzzes and we all look around. I think that's Peter's phone ringing.

Peter surveys the rubble before finding the screen illuminated under some drywall.

"Hello?" He answers his phone.

His face contorts in panic as he listens.

"Uh, we're good." He answers, pulling the phone away from his ear he covers it and looks at us all. "We're dead."

"Don't sweat it, Parker." I begin.

"We'll take the blame for this." Luke offers.

"Why is everyone being so negative?" Sam asks getting all of our attention. "We're superheroes! So what if we don't have time? If we work fast, use our powers, we can rebuild the house better than ever."

Sam… ever the optimist…

Peter walks over to the concrete steps and sits down as the rest of us walk over to join him

"No," Peter stands up. "With great responsibility comes the responsibility to take ownership. Thanks, guys, but I'm her nephew. If there was a house, she wouldn't kick me out of it. But I won't risk that with you guys."

We all look at each other for a moment. This is bad…

This is different from tearing up a street in midtown. This is Peter's house. How does Peter plan to explain why his house was the only one on the block to get torn to shreds without exposing our identities?

My hair starts to whip around in my face a lights cover the area.

"Whoa, talk about a home delivery." Peter quips as he stands up to look at the house identical to his that was being dangled from multiple SHIELD aircraft.

The house lands perfectly over where the old one was, fitting easily over the rubble as if nothing happened.

How does…? This is SHIELD… don't question it, Ava…

"You kids appear to have been busy." Agent Coulson opened the door and tossed down a welcome mat as he stepped out.

"Agent Coulson?" Peter jumps. "Uh, I can explain… actually… I can't. I got no idea what's going on around here."

"You demolished your house when you set off the SHIELD safety protocols." Agent Coulson walks down the steps of the house towards us. "We knew something like this might happen. So, we had this copy built as a security measure."

"You knew we would actually demolish our own house?" Peter asks.

"We're SHIELD," Agent Coulson shrugs. "We think of everything. Particularly when teenagers are involved."

Trucks pull up on the street behind us and more agents jump out with tools and bag and hurry over to the house.

Agent Coulson holds up his watch as his communicator comes to life.

"Foundation bolted."

"Electricity, live."

"Plumbing, a-ok."

Another agent looks at Peter calmly. "Cable guy will be out in the next three months."

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"SHIELD happened." Luke let out a low whistle. "Fury's really outdone himself this time."

Danny just looks up at the sky with relief and closes his eyes.

Agent Coulson drops the keys into Peter's hands. "You're welcome."

He looks over at us. "You guys ready to go?"

"What's going on?" Peter asks looking us over carefully.

He hates not knowing.

"Didn't they tell you?" Agent Coulson asks as starts to walk to the vans.

"Tell me what?"

Luke nudges me and puts the picture frame in my hands.

I look down at the broken glass and let out a deep breath.

What a night it's been…

"The Helicarrier is fully operational. Fury gave the order. Your team is scheduled to move back to HQ today." Agent Coulson opened the door to the passenger seat of the van, ready to get in.

"We were going to tell you." Danny looks back at Peter. "The party, it was for you."

"You know," Luke shrugs, "to say thanks."

"For taking us in," I walk up to him and present him with the picture frame. "It's what I was trying to wrap in Aunt May's room, under the desk."

"I was baking you a cake. But it ended up inside the robot." Sam also steps forward. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a grin. "Don't worry Parker, nothing but sugar and flour. This time."

"Let's get going." I cross my arms and quickly start making my way to the van with the boys following me.

"Wait," Peter calls after us. "How about you stick around for a moving out party? Just the five of us."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: For this chapter, I wanted to integrate some Nova Comics stuff so as I worked on the end I had about fifteen Marvel Wikia tabs open looking at Nova stuff. And I got a really cool idea for maybe "The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy" from season three. I was originally thinking this story would only go through season two. But because of how easily I've been cranking out chapters (I have to finish chapter fifteen but sixteen through nineteen I've already finished), I might do a shorter follow up for this story. (I really don't want to get ahead of myself though.)** **So as always; Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:  
** **Death Fury - As always thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Sam**

* * *

There's nothing living on the moon beside Uatu and a few astronauts. Neither could have made these marks.

But there are not really any inhabited planets in the area. If this thing came from space, it came a long way to tear up some satellites.

"Even for the moon, this is creepy," I comment as we continue looking through the broadcast domes. "More claw marks."

"Maybe naughty moon-kept pets?" Spider-Man guesses.

"Very naughty, and very big," Power-Man chimes in.

"This is a huge complex," Spider-Man explains. "Divide and conquer. Tiger, you and Power-Man take the left corridor. We'll take the right."

"We're on it," Power-Man confirms as the two runoff.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to split up?" Iron Fist asks.

What's he all worried about?

"We'll be fine!" I cross my arms. "Totally, totally fine."

"Ah!" Spider-Man screams and nearly runs into me.

A figure matching the image Fury showed us steps out and Spider-Man quickly saves himself. "I mean ah-ha! It's you, John Jamison, we're looking for you!"

"Spider-Man?" He asks he's justifiably confused. "Why are you…?"

"SHILED sent us."

"Dude, what happened up here?" I ask, bypassing the long conversation Web-for-brains is about to start.

"I don't remember." He admits. "Everyone was freaking out about something – a monster – loose in the building."

"Monster like… your dad 'monster' or 'buga-buga' monster?"

"A wolf, it sounds crazy, I mean a wolf, on the moon?" John explains. "But I was looking for my people and something hit me. I blacked out and when I came to, my crew was gone. I had this terrible headache."

"Ok," Spider-Man nods his head. "That's the bad news."

"Is there good news?"

"Spider-Man," Spidey holds out a hand. "SHIELD sent us to bring you back."

"No!" John grabs Spider-Man. "I can't leave; I'm responsible for all this! I have to stay here, save my men, and see things through."

"Let's figure out what's going on, find your peeps, and I'll get out of here," Spider-Man promises.

John lets him go and steps back. "I trust you Spider-Man."

"You are not at all what I expected J. Jonah Jamison's son to be."

"Actually my dad and I don't have a lot in common," John explains weakly. "It's why I accepted a job a quarter of a million miles away from earth."

That's rounding up… but sure.

"To get some space between you?" Spider-Man jokes.

I just face palm as John laughs.

"That's pretty funny; you're nothing like my dad makes you out to be."

"You think?"

"Pre conceived notions often lead to unexpected realities." Iron Fist speaks up.

"I so did not get that." John just stares at him.

"Take a number." I raise my hand. I got the underlying message, however. That's him telling us to get moving, without outright saying it.

"Here's to not judging a book by its cover." Spider-Man seems to have understood that one. "Let's go hunt your wolf and find your crew."

"We were drilling anchor cables for the tower when we knocked into this cavern, you won't believe what we found down here," John explains as he gives us the tour. He flicks on his light as we walk. "I didn't, still don't."

"Woah!" Spider-Man stops walking as we enter the cavern.

"Earth to Spider-Man." Iron Fist waves a hand in front of Spidey to get a response.

"Sorry, just really, wowed." Spider-Man comes out of his daze. "And shouldn't that technically be 'moon to Spider-Man'? Hey, any idea how old this is JJ? Looks beyond ancient."

"We couldn't date it," John explains as we walk closer. "But we did uncover some old artifacts. These are a few examples of the inactive jewels we found."

"How did these get here?" Spider-Man asks as he bends down and touches a red gem.

"Aren't you afraid someone might take these?" I ask instantly. Looks like these things could bring in some serious units if you knew the right buyer.

"We don't get a lot of crime up here on the moon," John explains as he rubs his neck.

Right… no other inhabited planets in the area, just earth.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'inactive'?" Spider-Man questions.

John groans, holding his head.

I back up away from him as his skin transforms almost like my costume appears when I put my helmet on. There's a purple glow radiating from him as he change occurs.

It's these stone. He touched one that was active.

As the change completes he lets out a howl.

"Inactive crystals? Looks more active to me." Spider-Man mutters as we give the Man-Wolf some space.

* * *

"Stay on him. I'll catch up!" Iron Fist's voice shouts as I stare up at the structure, my head spinning.

I need to take a closer look at these stones. I might not know a ton about stuff from space, but I might be able to identify something or some quality about them that we can use.

I listen to Iron Fist moving around before his shadow falls over me. "Are you alright?" He holds out a hand and pulls me to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I brush myself off. "You remember that field trip where you summoned Frost Giants on accident?"

"I do not have the capability to do that." Iron Fist crosses his arms. "I only was able to read the text, remember how afterward Thor confirmed that I was not involved in opening the portal in any way?"

"Yeah, yeah," I agree with him. "But you still recognized the language on the artifact because you have experience with that kind of thing?"

"Yes," Iron Fist agrees.

"Well, I think I might be able to figure something out about these stones, I've been around the galaxy a few times," I explain. "So, don't touch anything would be the first step."

"What are you looking for?" Iron Fist asks.

"Holographs are really common; so maybe a holograph or an inscription on something, or something that could be identifying, like a symbol." I explain, "So can you watch my back for a minute?"

"I can," Iron Fist agrees. "How do you know what is safe to touch?"

"Gut feeling," I answer. "Everything around here feels inactive."

"I do not sense anything either." Iron Fist shakes his head. "There's no energy coming from these stones."

"But…" I fly up and look around. Come on; give me something I can work with.

"This!" I shout as I fly over to a stone that is by itself.

Iron Fist walks over to examine it with me. "What about this stone?"

"Hologram," I touch the stone and the room lights up.

I jerk my hand back. "Can you get Webs; I think this might be something important."

"On it." Iron Fist nods his head and takes off down one of the dark pathways, lighting up his hand to see.

* * *

"What happened to him?" I ask as White Tiger drags Spider-Man into the ship. With Iron Fist more or less dragging John with him.

"His face plate cracked." White Tiger laid him down on the floor.

Iron Fist laid John down on the ground too and went to take his seat to pilot the ship with Power-Man.

"He's still breathing." I notice. "The change in pressure must have knocked him out."

"What?" Power-Man asks.

"JJJ probably didn't realize or plan this, but we're on the Blue Area of the moon," I explain. "But you might want to get both of them an oxygen mask, the air in here is still supper thin. Keep your own suits on."

"We're still going to need you to support the engine." Iron Fist turns around in his own seat.

"Yeah, I got it."

"I'll handle the medical stuff." White Tiger offers. "Stay on the com in case something happens."

"Alright," I fly out of the ship and get in position to assist with the launching. "Fist give me a warning."

"Are you ready for me to start the main thrusters?" Iron Fist asks.

I look around the deserted moon for a second.

I'm clear of both thrusters.

And for the slightest second I could have sworn I saw Uatu in the distance watching us.

"Nova?" White Tiger asks.

"Yeah, I'm in position." I stare out into the distance.

"Don't go silent on us," Power-Man complains.

"Alright." I agree. "Sorry, spaced out for a second."

"I think I can control the steering for the most part." Iron Fist speaks up. "It appears undamaged. Starting thrusters now."

"Copy that," I answer.

"So this 'blue area of the moon'?" White Tiger prompts. "What's that about?"

"I think it was like a million years ago or something the Skrulls set it up as a testing site. I don't remember what they were testing but they made this place inhabitable and dumped a bunch of Kree and Cotati here to see what would happen." I explain. "Pretty much as soon as the experiment concluded this place was deserted. But there's a city and an ecosystem. So there is enough oxygen to support life."

"We're about the break away from the moon's gravity field." Power-Man's voice comes over my com.

"Copy that," I answer.

"Where did you learn about this stuff?" Iron Fist asks.

"The Achieves of the Nova Corps' Xandarian Worldmind," I answer.

"The what?" White Tiger asks.

"It's like a supercomputer," I answer, increasing my speed to help with the trust. "I can access it using my helmet; just I'm not really good at using it. But sometimes I can assess some stuff. I'm told it gets easier with practice, but I don't practice using it much."

* * *

"Hey, Danny?" I ask as I walk up to him. "I've got a question."

Danny pulls out his headphones and turns his music off. "What is it?"

"I was thinking… maybe the reason I can't access the Worldmind in my helmet is that I'm a little scatterbrained." I hold the helmet in my hands examining it. "That or the helmet's been through so much that it's just broken."

"That's not really a question." Danny frowns. "Although, I think if your helmet were broken, you would have trouble using your powers."

"Yeah…" I rub the back of my neck. "How do you meditate? How do you do the whole 'think of nothingness' thing? Is that even what it's like?"

Danny just chuckles to himself for a minute. "It can be different for everyone. I even use meditation for different reasons. But you want to focus, access this 'Worldmind,'" Danny pauses, thinking. "In K'un-Lun there is this pond, known as the Scrying Vessel of Bo-Ling. If you want information, you must clear your mind and only focus on what you wish to know. And it can take time for the answers to come. Do you have someone you could ask?"

"No, none of the Guardians use Nova Helmets. I might not even be able to access it fully like I want to." I look at the helmet. "I'm not sure what rank this helmet belongs to, maybe some ranks can't access the Worldmind like others."

"I would not know." Danny agrees. "But you have those 'gut feelings' about the stones. I do not think that was chance."

"Yeah, I guess not." I sigh; I put the helmet back on my head and sit down at the table next to him, laying my head down on my folded arms. "I wish I got a user's manual with this thing."

"That would be too easy." Danny laughs.

"Yeah," I agree. "It would. I guess I'll give it a try while we've got some downtime."

"That is a wise idea." Danny agrees, putting his headphones back in.

I close my eyes and try to focus on the mental image of John as the Man-Wolf.

* * *

 _"The Man-Wolf race came to be when an extraterrestrial virus came in contact with a Godstone. When any human-being makes contact with the Godstone they transform into a Man-Wolf. Godstones cannot be destroyed and will always return to their original host."_

"Sam," Danny's voice is loud as it wipes away the darkness of my mind. "Fury wants us in the bridge."

I open my eyes and sit up looking at him. "I guess that wasn't meditation."

"You're exhausted from aiding the thruster systems," Danny says easily. "Did you get anything?"

"Yeah, could have sworn there was a voice talking to me." I take my helmet off and rub my head. "Something about a 'Godstone.'"

"Maybe it worked?" Danny asks hopefully.

"Maybe." I put my helmet back on. "That might be something I can ask the Guardians about."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Ava

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: So coming up next it the Iron Fist. I'm excited to post his chapter (I've already written them all). So that's pretty good. I've got time to work more upcoming chapters I think there's going to be one Luke chapter and then Sam's four chapters from his chapter. So just a little look into the future. Anyway not much else to say. Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Ava**

* * *

"When Fury said 'who's in for underwater operation?' I pictured flippers, swimming with dolphins, and tropical waters in the Bahamas. But what do I get? A SHIELD aqua-suit in the middle of the Hudson River. P-U." Spider-Man complains as he leads us down into the depths of the Hudson River.

"The sooner we get to it, the sooner we get done. Talk less, swim more." I report to him.

"What are we doing down here anyway?" Nova complains.

"I - told you - " Fury's voice comes over our com system, the signal breaking up between his words. "Find me - Thor - Got it?"

"Uh," Nova process for a second. "I got like half of that."

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask him. "Thor was battling an unknown villain near this location and crashed into the river. You don't read the SHIELD Newsfeed?"

I know he doesn't.

"Oh! Of course, always, never miss it." Nova answers sarcastically.

"Fury wants us to find Thor and whatever is causing the power surge with our comlinks." Spider-Man's voice says straight into my ear.

"Yo!" Power-Man calls. "Over here! Check it out!"

We swim over to watch him push some rubble around to reveal a huge suit of armor.

"Whoa," I mutter.

"What is that?" Nova asks.

"It looks like Asgardian Armor." Iron Fist speaks up. He's been really quiet up until now. "And look." He points to the grey stone that seems to be a centerpiece for the armor.

"Did someone say Norn Stone?" Spider-Man asks.

"Director Fury, we found something," I report as we watch the unmoving armor.

"Good, but - it's unsecure - make sure you - touch it." Fury replies.

"Did he say touch it?" Nova asks.

"No," Power-Man corrects. "He said 'don't touch it.'"

"I'm telling you what I heard," Nova argues. "He distinctly said touch it."

"Hey! Bucket Head!" Spider-Man steps in. "It's Asgardian, you touch it, who knows what happens. Poof! You turn into a frog, a pig, a…" He trails off to his imagination for the slightest second.

"Hey," Spider-Man rephrases. "On second thought, I do think Fury said touch it."

"Wait." "Is that reverse psychology, Arach-nerd? You touch it!"

They. Are. Children.

"No." Spider-Man replies.

"Then just admit it, you're scared of a little Asgardian Hocus Pocus. No one will hold it against you." Nova taunts.

"Yeah, well you'd look great with tentacles." Spider-Man pushes Nova's arm away. "We could call you Chum Bucket-Head."

"Hey!" Nova shoves Spider-Man and the sand from the bottom of the river begins to fly up around us.

Oh no…

"Quit acting like children!" I shout at them as more and more sand blocks my vision.

I heard what sounds like Spider-Man falling and something glows brightly through the sand.

* * *

"If I never see another Asgardian it will be too soon," Spider-Man muttered under his breath.

Of course, Loki, how come we didn't even think of that?

Lightning strikes the ground right in front of us sending us all flying backward.

As the smoke clears we see Thor's hammer sitting in the creator it made.

"Thor's hammer." Nova comments, but where's…?"

The hammer shakes and then falls over as Thor appears from under it.

He's shrunk down just like we are.

That's not a good sign.

"Spider-Man?" Thor asks as he turns to face us.

Spider-Man spits out his pacifier. "Thor? Thor! We've been looking everywhere for you! What happened?"

Thor puts his tiny hands on his hammer and picks it up with a bit of a struggle, pulling it on his shoulder.

"By a mystic Norn Stone, I was transformed." He explains before falling over backward. "I came to warn Fury of Loki's plan, alas it appears I come too late. You are too tiny to wage war."

"Too tiny?" Spider-Man sounds offended. "No, we're good to go. Right gang?"

"Um, yeah no," I answer.

"Your friends do not seem as confident as you, Man of Spiders." Thor notices.

"Fury might be right." I point out. "We might only get in the way. We couldn't even escape D.A.Y.C.A.R.E."

"What are you talking about?" Spider-Man asks. "Our size? That's nothing. We put our minds together there's nothing we can't do."

Something crashes in the background and Thor instinctually goes for his hammer. "Make haste, I know that sound. The destroyer is loose!"

He spins in a circle to gain momentum for his hammer and launches it at the window.

"Warning!" Coulson's voice comes from one robot. "Discipline Imminent."

The hammer comes back, beheading the two robots that were outside.

"Well-meaning robots with the face of the Son of Coul!" Thor picks up his hammer. "Into the fray!"

He runs out of D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. and we chase after him.

This is going to end well I can feel it already.

"I told you we could do this." Spider-Man chatters as he web-swings. "So Loki turned us into bobbleheads, so what?"

"Through magic," Thor explains. "Loki has made himself the elder son of Asgard. And as such, he holds the authority to wield the weapons of Asgard. The most powerful of which is the destroyer."

"The Destroyer, you mean that empty suit of armor we found?" Spider-Man clarifies.

"That 'empty suit of armor' as you call it is a machine of unstoppable power," Thor explains.

That's just great.

The bay doors open and we rush into the room to see the Destroyer standing and taking plenty of open fire from SHIELD Agents.

Of course, it's going to be next to indestructible.

"The Destroyer," Thor does another spin and launched himself at the suit of armor.

"Let's go, gang." Spider-Man orders as we rush in to help.

I rush in and jump up onto its arm to go for the head.

"Tiger! Look Out." Iron Fist appears out of nowhere beside me and pulls me down, getting under me to shield me from the fall. I look up to see the Destroyer blast where I had just been.

"Thanks," I mutter getting off of him and to my feet.

"No problem." He nods as we both start to rush in again, only to have the metal floor blasted at our feet, sending up smoke and hot metal.

Cackling, it has to be Loki.

Iron Fist and I look up to see the green smoke appearing beside the Destroyer as it stops attacking.

"How does it feel, little brother?" Loki asks as he floats in the air.

"Little brother, heh." Spider-Man laughs.

Thor looks over in his direction.

"What? It's a small price to pay for a good pun." He goes on. "Small price, see what I did there?"

"Loki, stop this madness you are playing with powers beyond you," Thor advises as calmly as he can.

"Beyond me?" Loki asks. "That's funny coming from someone so beneath me."

Spider-Man shoots a web up and goes after the suit of armor while it's not attacking.

"Get off my ship." Fury orders appearing with two guns blasting at the same time.

Fury dodges out the way as the Destroyer blasts him and Thor uses the opening.

I feel helpless. But what am I supposed to do here?

Thor goes in for one more hit and knocks the destroyer over and causes the floor to give out, dropping them to the city.

"We got to help Thor!" I look at Spider-Man waiting for him to give the word.

"Follow me, I have a big idea." I can hear the smirk in his tone.

He turns around and takes off in the other direction.

* * *

"No!" Loki shouts from inside the suit. "The Norn Stone! Give that back!"

Spider-Man webs it and swings it around above his head. "Not until you say the magic word."

He uses the force of the swing and throws it over to me.

I grab the stone and cut the webbing off of it.

It feels funny in my hand like it's warming up.

I close my eyes and when I open them again I look down at my body, back to normal.

"It worked."

"Stop this right now! I command you!" Loki shouts.

I stand up on the hanging sign. "Power-Man, grow up!" I throw the stone away from Loki as he approaches me.

He catches it as I watch Loki fall short of jumping up to get me.

Power-Man glows briefly and changes back. "Sweet Christmas." He muses for a second before spotting the Destroy headed in his direction.

"Three-pointer to Iron Fist," He throws it like a basketball. "Not so tough anymore, huh Loki?"

"Yeah, you want to take your ball, or stone in this case, and go home?" Spider-Man taunts Loki.

Iron Fist catches the stone under his foot and also changes.

He's holding a hockey stick and takes his shot, sending it to Nova who catches it easily. "He shoots, he scores."

Nova catches it in a baseball glove.

Boys and their sports toys, I just shake my head.

Nova grabs the stone out of the glove and changes too. "Take us home Thor."

The Destroyer falls to the ground, landing on it's back.

"It doesn't matter how small you make us Loki." Spider-Man goes on as Thor grabs the stone out of the air and changes. "We're still bigger than you because we know, no matter what size you got to stand up to the bad guys. Heh, rhyme."

He runs out of the way as the Destroyer blasts at him. "Spare me your speeches, you mortals. You won't outwit me."

"Thor!" Spider-Man yells. "Don't leave me hanging."

Thor tosses the stone and green mist appears right in the path of the toss.

Loki…

He materializes just quick enough to catch the stone.

Please let it have the same effect on him that it had on us… please…

"Ha! Mine! You can't defeat me, you're only a child!" He yells at Spider-Man, holding the stone out in one arm.

Great, we still need Spider-Man to change back.

"Oh no."

What?

Green mists swirl around Loki as I let out a breath of relief.

The stone's going to work on him too.

"Outwitted, Again!" Spider-Man shoots his web and catches the Norn Stone, pulling it out of Loki's hands and into his own, changing back to himself.

"I will destroy you all." Loki threatens as Thor picks him up.

"In truth, you need a time out, little brother."

"Curse you, Thor, this plan was foolproof!" Loki rambles. "Turning you all into kids, that was brilliant, that should have worked!"

Spider-Man webs his mouth shut. "Shut it, Jokie. They don't let crybabies into Valhalla."

"Time for your nap, little Loki." Thor laughs.

* * *

I'd almost forgotten what it was like to have an older brother.

Seeing Thor and Loki today, even if they are at odds with each other, brought back the memories from when I was little.

Memories from when my family was whole.

"Hey, are you feeling ok Tiger?" Sam asks taking off his helmet.

"Yeah," I pull off my mask. "I'm just thinking."

"What's wrong?" Luke asks.

"Seeing Thor and Loki today… just thinking of a happier time…" I mutter some semblance of an explanation.

Sam takes me by surprise and hugs me around my stomach. "Being apart from family this much does stink."

"It does." I agree, hugging him back. "Losing them is hard too."

It's almost like he knew what I needed.

"Come here." Luke bear hugs us as Danny stands uncomfortably off to the side.

I feel the warm tears streaming down my face.

I miss dad, I miss mom, I miss Hector, I miss Filippo, I miss Awilda, I miss Rey, and I miss Newman and the absolute nothingness that was there.

I miss everything.

"Come on, Danny." Luke coaxes as Danny steps closer.

"Mandatory group hug," Sam adds.

I close my eyes and feel Luke pull Danny into the hug.

"You guys are weird." I laugh as I push Sam away.

"What?" Sam asks.

"A group hug? You're a bunch of teenage boys; you're not supposed to be sympathetic." I laugh whipping my eyes.

"It's the job." Luke lets out a deep breath. "It gets to us all from time to time. You got to watch each other's backs."

"Thanks, Luke." I nod my head. "I'm going to go take a shower now…" I begin to excuse myself.

"Team movie night?" Sam asks.

"Fine with me." I agree.

"Sounds fun," Danny smiles.

"Nothing stupid," Luke warns.

"Deal," Sam says. "I'm going to shower before someone uses all the hot water."

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: So for those of you who are familiar with my work, Danny is my favorite Marvel character. So I was very excited to get the chance to write this episode and chapters. This would not be the first time I've tackled this episode, but I am very proud of how it turned out. So I really hope everyone enjoys! I've got some good chapters prepared ahead. So Excited!**  
 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you!**

 **YokaiAngel - Hi and Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Danny**

* * *

"Foot!" Spider-Man exclaims as I stop my kick just shy of his face.

He's more distracted than I am right now.

How is that possible?

"Better to pay attention than to pay for mistakes," I advise him critically as he pushes my foot out of his face.

"Better to have a coupon and not pay at all." He jumps up and kicks the air above my head as I duck down and spin with the momentum.

I stand back up, taking a trained stance.

"Wise, and easy on the wallet," Spider-Man explains holding one hand out and the other close to his chest. Beckoning me to attack him once more.

I rush forward and jump and kick at him as he uses his arms to block. I land on the ground and place my heel next to the inside of his foot, grabbing his should and using my other foot to take him off balance and throw him to the ground. Resetting my hands when I finish, preparing for his next attack.

"What is it with you?" Spider-Man asks holding his jaw and staying down for a moment as I relax my stance and walk over to him.

"Patience takes practice and practice makes perfect. The spirit of a K'un-Lun warrior beats in you." I advise him carefully.

"Speaking of beating, I'm getting tired of this one. Can I get my Web Shooters back, 'cuz I'd like to start, you know, winning?"

"There is no dishonor to be found in one's abilities, your Web-Shooters are only a tool, you are more." I correct him, preparing my arms to fight. "Now. Again!"

Peter gets to his feet with much groaning.

He comes at my right and I dodge to the left. As he lands, back turned to me I step to the right keeping my hands perfectly placed to catch his shin with my forearms.

I step left, catching a low chop of sorts with my left hand, and catch a punch from his right hand that was aimed at my collar.

My heart skips as I feel myself begin to disconnect from the fight, blocking, but my heart is not in it.

Shou-Lao's chi… something is very wrong…

"You're not even paying attention! Are you?" Spider-Man stops attacking and accuses me.

I hold my hand up to pause the match. "There's something in the air."

"That smell? It's just Brooklyn." Spider-Man jokes, trying to ease my anxiety.

"No," I shake my head. "Change is coming-"

Kunai!

"Look out!"

On instinct, I slam my foot into the ground to send up a loose plank by Spider-Man's feet.

It works and my heart stops as the three kunai that had been aimed for his head and neck were stopped.

There's no way-

"Whoa, that was faster than my Spidey-Sense," Spider-Man mutters.

My veins feel cold and my heart can't find a steady pace as I look around the bridge.

Please… please don't let it be…

Focus Danny!

I jump out of the way and land next to Spider-Man keeping my fists raised as the black-clad figure reveals himself.

"A ninja?" Spider-Man asks behind me. "No way! I've never kicked ninja booty before!"

"This is no game." I correct. "Remember: Arrogance comes before the fall."

The ninja wastes no time in rushing forward.

I attempt to kick him in the ribs but he jumps clean over us and lands on the other side of Spider-Man, out of my reach.

He sweeps out Spider-Man's feet in a flash and Spider falls into me as he is kicked numerous times in the chest, finished off by a forceful blow to the chest that knocks us over the side of the bridge.

"And me without my Web Shooters!" Spider-Man shouts looking at me.

I hold out my hand to him and he grabs it quickly and I close my eyes and focus my chi into my right hand, holding it back ready to strike the water.

I open my eyes and yell as I punch the water with enough force to send us back up well past the bridge. We both hit the bridge and I feel my back and head explode in pain from the impact.

"That was… wow! I've never seen you use that much power!" Spider-Man exclaims as I sit up and rub the back of my head.

"It isn't over." I stand up weakly and take a deep breath to center myself. "Grab your Web-Shooters."

"What about all the 'using one's ability' talk?" Spider-Man asks brushing himself off.

"Repetition begets skill. Neither lie in you against this assassin."

"Did you just insult me?" Spider-Man asks, clearly catching on to what I mean.

"Hurry," I order.

The more distance Spider can keep between himself and Scorpion, the safer he will be.

And I know this is Scorpion, I know the move that sends us over the bridge all too well. The soft hit combination. The costume he's wearing also is a giveaway.

As Spider-Man hurries to get his Web Shooters smoke comes up from my feet, clouding every angle.

And I know he has more than enough motivation to travel all the way to New York to attack me, there's so much on the line right now.

I'm a sitting duck, I don't know where-

A strong kick to the ribs is perfectly masked. I did not know it was coming until it connected with its target.

I dig my feet into the ground as I slide back. "There is no honor in you."

Scorpion's eyes narrow. I've made him mad.

He runs towards me and brings a powerful kick from above, I step back to avoid it.

He spins around smoothly and punches with a left hook which I hardly have time to reflect with my arms, forcing him to miss and roll with the force.

He comes back around and strikes me in the chest and sending me stumbling over some metal bars.

I grip one and hold on as I swing over the traffic.

"Iron Fist!" Spider-Man shouts. He's back from retrieving his Web Shooters.

Scorpion stands over me for a moment, watching with cold eyes. He raises his foot enough to move it over my figures and presses down as my grip slips on the beam.

The metal slips and I fall to the ground, landing on my back hard.

I sit up only to be blinded by headlights.

The sound of rapid webbing catches my attention as something blocks some of the light from me.

I look up to see Spider-Man examining his handiwork. "Spidey says fists are nice, but tools sure do come in handy sometimes." He gives me a thumbs up as I get back to my feet.

Scorpion is now standing on the bridge only a few feet away.

"While I can stand, I will not stand for this, I will teach you the honor of K'un-Lun!" I shout at Scorpion. He's so angry, but he's keeping it in check better than I am right now.

I'm almost thankful that I drained so much chi when I punched the water. I don't know if I could hold it back in this situation.

I can hear Shoa-Loa echoing in my skull.

"What he said!" Spider-Man echoes his support.

Scorpion gives his modified rope dart enough slack to make it useable. He jerks it up so it's in his hand, ready to throw.

We both know perfectly well what's going on here.

I take a deep breath and Scorpion throws the rope dart towards me, I don't hesitate and I hit it away and rush in to find my opening.

He quickly pulls the sharp Kunai and holds it out to cut me as he catches my bend arm in his own and flips me to the ground on one swift move.

Ouch… The air feels knocked out of my lungs…

"Yo! Ninjutsu!" Spider-Man calls out. "Your Kung Fu is strong. But, not as strong as that truck. Bye-Bye."

I look up to see Scorpion being rapidly pulled away.

Spider-Man walks over to me and pulls me to my feet.

I feel bruised… and a little dizzy…

"Thank you." It's all I can say.

"Don't thank me." Spider-Man throws my arm over his shoulder to support my weight. "Tell me what the heck was up with that ninja and-"

"Daniel Rand-K'ai."

We both jump and turn to see the voice behind us.

I wasn't expecting…

Master Zhang.

I thought…

I lower my fist and take an uncomfortable breath in through my nose.

I didn't have a chance to tell them.

"Is that Papa Fist?" Spider-Man asks, clueless besides me.

"No, he's… I'm sorry Spider-Man; I don't have time to explain." I look back at Spider-Man. "Thank you for allowing me to be a guest in your home. Keep my worldly belongings; I have no more need for them."

"What's going on here?" Spider-Man asks in a rush. "Who was that ninja dude who just handed us our bottoms? Why are you talking crazy?"

I look back at Master Zhang and the two guards who are with him. I step forward and bow respectfully as Spider-Man continues to question me."

"Who's the short stack?"

I stand up and look at the limo that has pulled up on the side of the road.

This is really happening.

I look back at Spider-Man. "He's come to take me home."

I pull off my mask and maintain eye contact with Spider-Man. "You have been a great friend, goodbye."

One of the guards drapes a white cloak over my head and I flinch under it.

This is real.

"Home? The Tri-Carrier's you're home." Spider-Man reasons, "Danny, this doesn't make sense, even for you."

I stop and turn back as the guards and Master Zhang get into the vehicle.

"May our paths cross again, Namaste."

I sit down in my seat and close the door behind me. I look at my hand that is clutching my mask, trembling with nerves.

I can't believe the contest is finally here. This is all really happening.

Master Zhang has noticed my anxiety, I'm sure the guards have too, but they don't show it, and Master Zhang says nothing. He simply makes eye contact with me for a few seconds and then folds his hands in his lap, closing his eyes, and minding his own business.

* * *

I can't believe I couldn't bring myself to talk to my team about this.

About me leaving…

About what's going on in K'un-Lun…

I guess Agent Coulson or Director Fury will talk to them.

I feel terrible for not being able to bring myself to talk to them.

And now, it's too late. We've taken off and New York is just a map of glowing lights in the dark below.

"You are in pain." Mistress Kavi's voice shakes me back to reality.

I look up from out the window. "I am."

"Come." She motions me to the back of the plane where there's more space.

I stand up, holding onto the seats to steady myself as I walk over to the couch that is across from a table with herbs and bandages sitting on it in preparation.

I sit down on the couch and unfasten my chest plate, taking it off over my head to reveal my bruised side.

"What happened?" She asks as she moves a water basin closer with a rag hanging over the side.

"Training," I explain as she dips the rag in the water and starts to wipe at my bruised ribs. I try not to wince as she does this.

"Is it painful to take deep breaths?"

"Only a little," I answer.

She nods at me and I take in a deep breath and hold it for a second before letting it out.

"And you can move without major discomfort?" He figures trace over the bruise gently touching it.

"Correct."

"I don't think anything is broken." She assesses, "just bruised. What else is injured?"

"I hit my head a few times and my back," I admit.

She nods quietly as she walks over to the table and sits down, preparing herbs for my pain.

She only takes a second before walking back over and handing me a cup. "This will help you relax, and hopefully sleep most of the trip."

"Thank you, Mistress Kavi." I take the cup and bow my head in thanks.

She just nods. "Please drink that and sit still as I dress these wounds."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Yes, I did take some artistic liberty with changing some of the dialogue from the episode. I've probably done it with other chapters but this one I was consciously omitting dialogue became I wanted to make Danny's back-story more like the comics, which I understand is kind of depressing for a kid's show. Anyway, my version of Danny's backstory will be expanded upon before the end of this episode. So I think that's about it for now. Super excited for this chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Review:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you!**

 **TheImmortalDanny - Trust me I know how that goes. Thanks for keeping up and I hope you enjoy the upcoming Danny chapter! I'm really happy with how they turned out and I am looking forward to posting the rest in the next two weeks! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Danny**

* * *

"Daniel." Mistress Kavi's voice repeated my name as the bliss of sleep faded away. "Daniel. We will be arriving soon."

I blink my eyes a few times and sit up from leaning on the side of the plane. "Thank you, Mistress Kavi."

She nods as she goes back to sit down in her seat.

It feels… strange to be home. The past year has happened in the blink of an eye. So much has happened.

The plane lands roughly and shakes me out of my thoughts.

Once the scenery outside stops moving I stand up from my seat and wait for the Masters and Guards to leave first.

I hesitate for a moment before walking to the stairs and taking in my first breath of the crisp clean air.

I walk down the stairs slowly, my head spinning. So much has happened.

I get to the ground and take a look around.

Is that… Spider-Man?

It's not… it's crazy to think he would be here.

He wouldn't…

I look across the runway strip to where a moving red and blue figure is fighting with Scorpion.

"Masters, please excuse me for a moment." I address them as I take off in a sprint towards the fight.

The freezing snow-filled air is a wonderful shock to my lungs.

I've missed K'un-Lun dearly.

I slide in the snow as Scorpion raises his rope dart weapon to attack Spider-Man.

I dig my feet into the snow and strike Scorpion squarely in the stomach, sending him back into the snow.

"Stop! He's my guest."

"Iron Fist," Scorpion takes his time getting to his feet. "Glad to see you have not grown soft and plump in the outside world, brother."

"He's your brother?" Spider-Man asks, trembling in the cold wind.

"A brother in faith, not blood." I provide.

"You have forgotten yourself, Daniel, if you throw your lot in with this fool, you shall suffer the same fate." Scorpion warns me.

"Gladly," I invite him. I close my fingers into a fist and summon my chi; I move my free hand to block Spider-Man.

Scorpion adjusts his grip on his rope and swings it back to gain momentum for an attack.

Neither of us had noticed Master Zhang approach.

He catches the blade of the rope dart and flicks it in his wrist sending a shockwave that knocks Scorpion off balance.

"He did that with his fingers?" Spider-Man gawks. "Does everyone here excel in the tail kicking department?"

He steps close to see what is going on.

"You have forgotten yourself, Scorpion." Master Zhang addresses him as he gets back to his feet.

"Scorpion, oh! The tail and the angry and the-"

I look at him over my shoulder.

"I-I get it." He mutters and stops talking.

"The infidel is under Iron Fist's protection, we must honor this right by our own laws." Master Zhang finishes.

Dragon Lords, thank you for that law.

"Infidel is bad, right?" Spider-Man asks me.

"Depends on your point of view," I explain to him. "You have an uncanny skill for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, my friend." I take his arm and turn him, motioning him towards the monastery a good distance away.

"Uh, yeah, I'm also really good at listening to you tell me what is going on, but let's do it inside." Spider-Man shivers as he starts to walk to the monastery without waiting for anyone else.

* * *

It did not take long to get things arranged.

I had assumed I would be sleeping in the common quarters tonight after the contest, but Master Zhang had a young monk prepare a private room so that Spider-Man would not have to stay in the common area, and I would have to stay with him since he is my responsibility now.

Spider-Man was given a blanket by a young girl, and I had offered to take him to the meditation hall to warm up and explain things before the preparations were to begin.

"This is the monastery, the spiritual center of K'un-Lun," I explain as we walk down the main hallway of the monastery.

"And warm." Spider-Man hugs at the blanket around his shoulder. "Don't forget warm."

"Hello Daniel, Spider-Man."

I look over to see Dr. Strange's astral form floating by us while holding a measuring cup of sugar.

I smile to myself at the sight. I've missed K'un-Lun so much.

"Namaste, Doctor." I address him.

Spider-Man watches over his shoulder as Dr. Strange opens a portal and leaves. "Wait… that was Dr. Strange."

"We're astral plane neighbors; he comes by to borrow sugar," I explain with a shrug.

Spider-Man's eye plates drop as if he is frowning at me.

"Anyway," I go on as I walk down thy hallway.

"No 'anyway'!" Spider-Man chases after me as I walk into the abandoned meditation hall. "This may all seem normal to you, but to Spider-Infidel it's totally bananas. A ninja attacks us, you leave with a mystic sensei in a limo, you're secretly a billionaire that drank all of my orange soda, I'm in a hidden realm, and Doc Strange just pops in – to borrow sugar?"

I walk to the side of the large fireplace and pick up a golden fire iron with a dragon engraved on the handle. I walk back to the front of the fire and sit down where I can move the coals without too much stretching required.

"Pretty much? Yes." I confirm.

"Talk." Spider-Man demands.

"K'un-Lun is a very special place, the mystical heart of the world, and as such it has been protected from the outside for centuries. I was trained by the elders and told that one day, I would usher in an era of peace as the King of K'un-Lun." I explain while keeping my focus on the fireplace. "So I trained in the ways of honor and defeated the Dragon Shou-Lao, and earned the Iron Fist. But to be King, I have to leave the outside world forever. I was given one year to say my goodbyes and get my affairs settled; instead, I choose to learn with SHIELD and you. The monks don't trust the outside world. They believe it to be corrupt and without honor."

Spider-Man lets out a deep breath in what I can only assume is disbelief. "That's ridiculous. We have the greatest heroes. I mean they're outnumbered five to one by villains. But we... we have some good TV and the corndogs…"

I feel dizzy again; perhaps I am too close to the fire. "There is much to learn from the outside. But the monks are said in their ways and I am honor bound to-to-"

I could feel my heart racing and a pulsing in my neck. I dropped the fire iron from my hand and groan weakly.

The feeling had washed over me very quickly. I rested my forearms on my knees and tried to catch my breath.

"Danny?" Spider-Man asked behind me. "You don't look so hot."

"…take the throne." I stood up and tried to step away from the fire.

Spider-Man was holding his arms out to catch me as if he touch I was going to fall.

Black spots claim parts of my vision.

"Worse, if I don't Scorpion is next in line. K'un-Lun would fall under his rule." My words feel strained. "He has turned greedy and self-centered and-"

I know I'm doing to fall before I even do, but there's nothing I can do to stop it. I clench my eyes shut in pain, as the ground seems to slip out from under me.

"Danny!" Spider-Man grabs me and gently lets me knell on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Don't know," I reply. I open my eyes and blink hoping they will adjust. "I cannot see, it's all dark."

Oh no…

"Spider-Man, I'm blind."

* * *

Mistress Kavi had come to get me ready for the contest not long after the blindness had taken effect.

Spider-Man had wanted to go get help, but I convinced him to stay put with me and wait. Someone would come for us and I did not need him wandering around alone.

From the sounds of it, there were many people in the room now. Scorpion included as Master Zhang looked over my condition.

"Daniel's blindness is only temporary; however he cannot enter the contest." Master Zhang assesses as I sit on my knees in the meditation hall.

"Contest? Now there's a contest? Man, you guys have a lot of rules." Spider-Man's voice echoes but I can pinpoint that he is above me, likely hanging from the ceiling.

"The Return of Shou-Lao. It's the final test to prove I am worthy to be King." I speak up to explain it.

"Or that you are not." Scorpion is off to the left judging by his voice. "If my brother cannot face the trail then I become king by default."

Think… think…

"Masters," I address, "am I not allowed to choose a champion to fight in my place?"

"Of course you are!" Scorpion mocks, "If you can find someone foolish enough to face me."

I bit lightly on my tongue. He's right.

No one in K'un-Lun will be willing to face him, at least no one I would be allowed to choose. He is infamous for being underhanded and ruthless.

Spider-Man jumps down to the ground. The sound of him landing confirms he was hanging upside down by his webs.

He hesitantly touches my shoulder and grabs my arm, helping me get to my feet.

Peter…

He… he wouldn't decline if I choose him to face Scorpion. He might just be my best option.

He posses good qualities that would represent me well… he's not scared of Scorpion either… fear would not control his actions during the trail.

"Choose your warrior," Master Zhang instructs. "And choose wisely."

"I choose Spider-Man as my champion," I announce, keeping my composer serious.

That is my choice.

"Who's talking about what now?" Spider-Man asks besides me.

"This is an outrage!" Scorpion shouts at me. I can hear the clanking of his weapon and Spider-Man flinches as he holds my arm. "Outsiders have neither the purity, honor, nor skill to compete!"

"But I have chosen, and the law is the law." I counter.

"Agreed," Master Zhang cuts in before Scorpion can argue with me. "The Spider faces the Scorpion in the Return to Shou-Lao."

"Sounds K'un-Lun-atatic," Spider-Man mutters beside me, quiet enough I suspect only I can hear him.

"Daniel, Spider," Mistress Kavi's voice is calm and patient. "Come with me please."

"Sure," Spider-Man replies as he gives my arm a pull.

We walk for a while in silence before Spider-Man finally speaks up. "So… where are we going?"

"The contest starts in a few hours." Mistress Kavi explains to him. "You need to prepare for what is to come."

"Danny, did she just say a few hours?"

"She did," I confirm.

* * *

"Don't take it personally, you're, uh…"

"Infidel?" Spider-Man asks besides me. "Yeah, got it."

"It's alright. You will do fine." I assure him.

"It's not like everything is riding on this…" Spider-Man goes on.

"All I ask is that you remember who you are as you compete. This contest, it's not as straightforward as everyone thinks it is."

"What does that-?" Spider-Man stops talking.

I listen carefully and pick up on footsteps approaching us.

"First you taint the ceremony, now you taint our traditions?" Scorpion. "Your suit is offensive."

"So is your breath, but do I complain? No, because I am polite." Spider-Man responds with his usual confidence.

I picked him because he's not scared of Scorpion. I pray that will serve him well.

"Daniel," Mistress Kavi's voice is behind me. "Come with me, the contest is about to begin."

I nod my head as she takes my arm carefully and leads me away from Spider-Man.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Warriors, remember that The Return of Shou-Lao exposes the heart of any man, through both physical and mystical trials. May you face them all with honor and courage." Master Zhang's voice echoes.

The gong sounds and the cheering erupts from the gathered population of K'un-Lun.

"Mn." I squeeze my eyes shut at the sudden bright lights.

"Is something wrong, Daniel?" Mistress Kavi stops walking and hold my arm a little tighter. "Are you alright?"

"It's not completely dark anymore," I explain. "I can see some light, it took me off guard."

"That is good news, but it still might take some time for you to fully regain your sight." She says carefully. She touches my face, I assume moving it so she can look at my eyes. "The cloudiness is not as server as it was this morning."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: So I was hoping to upload this earlier but FanFiction decided to give me a "503 Service Unavailable" and then "Error Type 1" when I tried to get into my account so we shall see how long it takes me to post this chapter. Hopefully not too long, I've been on a roll the past few weeks. Anyway, I cut out Danny explaining how he got to K'un-Lun in the last chapter. But I kinda made up for it in this one. I'm going with Peter already knows Danny doesn't have living relatives and focusing more on... you know what... you'll see it when you get to it.**

 **Review:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Danny**

* * *

Going up the mountain, even on the paved path, easily took us an hour.

Mistress Kavi walked beside me in case I was to need her help, but she did not hold my arm.

I could notice the progression in my vision returning, there were still blind spots and still blurriness but I could see the path before us without much trouble.

It was also very quiet as we went up. No one spoke the entire time.

I was thankful for that.

"It has been finished." Master Zhang looks back at me as he stops on the path. "The winner has been decided."

I look up at him, his details take a moment to focus, but he does not give me any indication.

I nod my head in acknowledgment.

"No, Iron Fist deserves that throne." Spider-Man's shouts echo over the mountain.

"The contest is over, my friend." I can see him further up the path with Scorpion sitting on the throne.

I try not to let the sight bother me; him sitting there means nothing. The contest is not a race.

"But Danny…" Spider-Man doesn't quite have the words to argue.

Master Zhang walks over and takes 's Spider-Man's wrist holding it up in the air. "The Return of Shou-Lao goes to the warrior Iron Fist, by proxy of his honorable champion, the Spider."

Cold relief runs through my veins like adrenaline.

"No!" Scorpion shouts. "I crossed the finish line. I claimed the throne. I am king!"

"This was not a battle of physical nor combative skills. Shou-Loa reveals the true heart of a man with honor comes victory."

Master Zhang turns to Spider-Man. "We misjudged you Spider; it appears you could teach us a thing or two about humility and honor."

He bows to Spider-Man and I can't help being surprised. That is very high praise.

I take a deep breath and approach Master Zhang as he looks at me.

"You choose wisely," he walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder, "like a King must."

"This is not right!"

I look over at Scorpion, Spider-Man was tensed ready to fight but he's done his part.

It's my turn to deal with this.

Master Zhang takes his hand back and allows me to step forward.

"Brother, calm yourself."

"You are worse than this outsider scum. You left paradise. You left us. You left me!" He shouts as he strikes me in the shoulder, pushing me into the snow as I try to dig my feet into the ground.

There's nothing under my heels, only my toes, as I look ahead and focus on the half blurry figure before me.

The rope dart.

I lean back quickly to dodge the blow and grab the rope out of the air to pull myself back up over the ledge.

Scorpion pulls his weapon back and I use the force to get closer, landing in a low stance and watching very carefully.

"You think you can just come back and rule us? You're tainted!"

I move my feet quickly as I keep my attention on the bladed part of the rope dart weapon. I dodge behind him and step lightly and quickly around as I move from side to side.

The blade goes low and I take my chance to jump up and kick him in the face.

I land and keep my clenched fists at my sides.

Once he looks at me I hold them up, ready for his next move.

I went to punch him from the left and he dodged, getting a little behind me, but still with his back mostly turned.

He went to strike me with his elbow and I caught his arm with my own, moving my arm up and then down to block as he tries to go around.

I caught his next move quickly and moved out of the way, allowing him to fall face first into the snow.

"I left on a quest for knowledge to better myself. You stayed brewing in anger and spite. That's why you attacked me in New York!" I inform him, I can feel both of my hands unconsciously warming up…

"You knew he was the Ninja?" Spider-Man asked.

"Of course I did," I assure him. "We trained together for years. But I had hoped he might see the error of his ways before it came to this. If anyone has dishonored K'un-Lun, it's you Scorpion."

His slightly adjusted his weapon before jumping up and launching it at me.

My left hand shot out without thinking, burning with the chi of the Iron Fist, and shattering the blade as it connected.

I take a deep breath, going through the motion to regain control of my chi and I ready myself once more for Scorpion to attempt anything.

"Two Iron Fists?" Spider-Man gawks.

"K'un-Lun rewards the worthy. He truly is the one," Master Zhang explains.

I hit Scorpion with my right hand and then with my left right before the chi begins to fade.

The mountain shakes as the light of the Iron Fist blinds everyone momentarily.

I have a feeling they could see it back at the monastery too… and in the village…

I look down at Scorpion, pushing himself up from the ground. "Please, mercy, I am sorry, I was blind."

"Yes, you were, you have much to learn, and I sincerely hope you do, in exile." Master Zhang informs him calmly.

I look over at him.

There will be no changing his exile. But… it still seems very harsh.

Scorpion would think I'm going soft.

"Wait," Spider-Man says. "When did you get your eyesight back?"

"Before the contest, but I did not need eyes to see I had picked an honorable champion." I smile at him.

"So I'm like the chosen one?" Spider-Man asks in excitement.

"Let's not push it."

* * *

"I'm so tired." Peter groaned as he laid down on his futon.

He had changed into a loose-fitting changshan but had opted to keep his mask on while Mistress Kavi was in the room redressing my injuries from the past two days.

I feel numb. I'm king, or I will be King. But I don't feel any different.

I'm going to miss New York; the daily excitement, the rush of everyone who lives there. Maybe they don't take it slow like one might in K'un-Lun but there is a beauty I have come to appreciate.

It's going to be hard to adjust back to the slower pace of life here. But I can manage.

"Does anything else hurt?" Mistress Kavi asked as she finished bandaging up my bruised ribs.

"No, I believe that will be all. Thank you, Mistress Kavi." I let out a deep breath.

"Spider, do you require any medical attention?" Mistress Kavi asks.

"Nope, I'm tired and I've got a full belly, all I need is some sleep," Peter says stretching out.

"Have a good evening then." She bows to me before walking out of the room.

"Hey, how does it feel to be king?" Peter asks pulling off his mask.

"I am not sure I have had the proper time to let that feeling come." I look over to the desk where there is a change of clothes and a tray with a tea kettle on it.

I stand up stiffly and put on my changshan top and bring the tea back over, placing it between the futons and pouring two cups.

"Thank you, for everything." I hold out Peter's cup to him.

"You would have done the same, I mean; you have filled in as me not too long ago. Plus, it's what teammates do." He accepts the cup.

I nod as I pick up my own cup and take a sip of the warm sweet liquid inside.

"So… I assume you guys know a ton about me, I mean we shared a room for like two-three months." Peter estimates. "What's the story?"

"What story?" I ask calmly

"So you fought a dragon and got your powers, sure… but… you're a born and bred New Yorker, right? How is it possible you are king?" Peter takes a careful sip of his drink, allowing me to answer.

"I was born in New York City, yes," I confirm. "But I have spent most of my life here, in K'un-Lun."

"So how did that happen?" Peter asks. "I'm curious."

"My father lived here when he was young. I'm not really sure if he was born here or if he came here as a pilgrim like most of the population." I begin. "I don't know the story. And those who have answers seem to shield me from them."

"Maybe there's a reason?" Peter offers. "I guess you don't know until you get the whole story."

"Right," I agree. "He was apparently taken in by the Yu-Ti, that's a ceremonial title for the ruler over K'un-Lun; he should have inherited that title. But, again, for reasons I don't know, he didn't. He left K'un-Lun and ended up in New York, but I don't know why he left here."

"So people just don't tell you things?" Peter asks skeptically.

I close my eyes to avoid glaring at him. "That would be correct. There are things about my heritage I don't know."

I open my eyes and look at him again. "The Yu-Ti I have referred to was Lord Tuan. His blood son, Nu-An, is the current Yu-Ti, and Scorpion's father. Does that make sense?"

"You guys could be called cousins but don't share any DNA." Peter summarizes.

I just nod in agreement. "This put me in front of Scorpion in line for the throne. Some Yu-Ti, and I only mean a few, have been known to have prophetic dreams. It's not common at all, the last one before Lord Tuan was maybe 500 years ago. I don't know how it happens or why, but the signs have been recorded over the years so that monks knew his dreams were those of prophecy."

"Yu-Ti, upon my initial arrival, ordered that I was not told anything about how my father lived in K'un-Lun at one point, or that I was in line for the throne. He died maybe a year or two after I arrived, but months before his death he had those dreams. I don't know what those dreams were specifically, but the monks put the provisions in place and declared that Scorpion or I, whoever won, would take the title of King – not Yu-Ti – to symbolize the new era that Lord Tuan prophesied."

"What's with that?" Peter asks, "Them not telling you things that seem important?"

"Don't you think if they told me all of this as a child, I would have been different?" I question him.

"Maybe, but who really knows?" Peter asks, putting his cup down on the tray.

"Growing up here was hard and confusing, I'm honestly grateful – to a point – that they waited to tell me some of this things, while other things are honestly frustrating." I look out the small window that was providing some light to the room; it had gotten quite dark as we spoke.

"Perhaps we should turn in for the night," I suggest. "You must be exhausted from the contest."

I place my own cup on the tray; I had not realized I had emptied it. I stood, taking the tray back to the table where it had been previously.

"Hey, Danny," Peter hadn't moved from where he had been sitting. "Thanks for telling me all of that. I guess, when you told me it was hard to explain things you didn't understand yourself, you weren't kidding."

I nod in agreement, a light smile gracing my lips. "I suppose."

"Are you going to bed now?"

"I am going to try to meditate some," I answer. "I will go to bed when I'm finished."

I walk back over to my futon sitting down lotus style and preparing myself for much-needed meditation.

"OK, good night then," Peter mutters, pulling the heavy blankets nearly over his head.

"Good night, Peter."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19: Danny

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: I'm having a great start to Thanksgiving break. And with no context, you don't know if that was sarcasm or not. (You should know now.) Anyway, I hope to get a lot of writing done this week and finish writing through maybe chapter 31 if I'm lucky (or just being an optimist). Anyway, this is the last chapter for the episode "Journey of the Iron Fist", well I mean Peter's chapter is next, but if you remember there is one scene still missing. Anyway: Read! Review! Enjoy!**

 **Review:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Danny**

* * *

Sleep had not come easily. Even with my meditations finished. I had stepped into the hallways to take a walk and finally settled on attempting to write an explanation for the team, something that Peter could take back to them, so at least in my own words I can try to explain everything.

It was harder than I thought it would be, but it passed the time, sitting by candlelight, and restarting what felt like every hour.

I'm unaware of how early it has become until there is a knocking at the door.

The candle has burned very low, but the light coming in from the window has more than made up for it.

I stretch out my back and cover the scraps of parchment that I have not already burned. I blow out the candle, standing up silently and take a quick glance at Peter to make sure he is still asleep.

I open the door to see Master Kung standing on the other side.

"Master Kung," I greet him.

"Young Dragon," Master Kung's voice is as stern as I remember it to be. "I regret that I was unable to see you before the contest."

I step outside of the room and close the door. "Things… went astray leading up to the beginning of the contest."

"Master Zhang has informed me of everything that has happened." Master Kung says calmly. "Walk with me."

I nod my head as I follow him down the hallway.

We do not speak as we walk, and it is comforting. To have Master Kung with me, I can feel his ever calm spirit. He has been a constant force in my life, pushing me forwards, always in the right direction to better myself. I have no reason to distrust or question him.

It's reassuring in ways I do not know how to interpret.

"You seem different, more at ease," Master Kung says without looking at me.

"The contest has been concluded," I speak carefully. "I feel at ease having won."

Master Kung nods as he turns down the hallway and I follow him. This hallway was on the outside of the monastery and the wall had large rectangles cut out of it to view the valley below.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Master Kung stops, standing next to one of the large cut outs.

I stand beside him and look down at the valley below us, the buildings are all tightly huddled together, the streets are hard to spot, and all the rooftops blend together as the sunlight pours down the mountains into the city. There are fields on the outskirts where crops are grown and some animals are raised.

Standing above it all and watching as the sunlight makes its way into every inch of the valley is surreal, almost like a dream.

On a mountain across from the monastery, perched above the city, also looking down at all of K'un-Lun was the royal palace, gleaming in the morning sunlight.

"This is…"

"This is K'un-Lun." Master Kung finishes for me when I cannot find the words. "This is everything under your protection. Thousands of souls live and thrive in the valley. And they will look to you as their king to lead them into the future."

I can't speak; the weight of his words keeps me silent.

"Lord Tuan, put provisions in place to protect you from your father's past. The sins of the father should not be the sins of the son." Master Kung speaks. "You are not your father. Lord Tuan and most who know him look at you and all they can see is Wendell. And while perhaps it will be difficult to tell you, when you are ready to hear it, I will tell you all I can."

I look up at Master Kung, whose solemn masked stare remains on the city below us.

I look back to the city as well. "Thank you, Master. I fell I am not ready to know everything yet, there is much laid out on my path before me. But, one day soon, I will be ready to know the truth."

"And it will be waiting for you, Daniel."

We stand in silence as the sun continues to rise over the mountains and the city begins to awaken. We are too far away to see individuals coming out of their houses and beginning their mornings, but the energy of the city has changed.

"Master, I should get back to my teammate, thank you for showing me this, and thank you for your offer." I step back from the window and bow. "Namaste, Master."

"Namaste, Daniel."

The walk back to the room where Peter was waiting on me felt quick. Master Kung is confident in my ability to lead K'un-Lun. He is confident in me as his student.

I open the door to the room and walk in to see Peter walking on the ceiling. "Hey! You're back! Where were you?"

"I was speaking with my Master, Master Lei Kung," I explain as I walk over to the desk and begin to clean up the letters I had written. "He wanted to speak to me about some things."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to get changed back into my costume." Peter says ducking behind the room divider.

I picked up my final letter that was still sealed with a wax stamp. I slide it under my chest plate to be held unseen. I will give them to Peter before we part ways.

* * *

"So, yeah, talk about a Kung Fu adventure." Spider-Man sighs as we stand in the foyer of the monastery.

"I just call it life," I explain calmly to him.

"Have fun," Spider-Man turns to half face the door. "You know, ruling the Kingdom and all."

I step forward and wrap my arms around him.

Spider-Man coughs almost instantly. "Iron Hug… ok… I gotcha… we're buds. Oxygen please!"

"Daniel," Master Zhang addresses me as I let Spider-Man go, I turn to face him. "We were thinking, if more outsiders are like your friend, then perhaps all of K'un-Lun could benefit from our leader walking among them, at least for one more year."

I take a step back in shock, keeping my face emotionless.

I bow to the masters calmly. "One year. Then I will return to take the mantle I have to graciously been given. Thank you, Master."

"Sweet," Spider-Man grabs my shoulder and moves me to the side. "Law one on me sensei short stuff!" He holds out a fist to Master Zhang, I know Master Zhang does not understand the gesture.

He simply looks off to the side where there are some guards standing in silence. His hand moves in a sharp flicking motion in Spider-Man's direction and one guard walks over.

Grabbing Spider-Man by the shoulder and dragging him to the door and throwing him out into the freshly fallen snow from last night.

"I apologize for him, Master." I bow quickly.

"Perhaps you should not bring infidels into the monastery." Master Zhang advises.

"Of course, Master."

"We will see to Master Strange returning the Book of the Iron Fist to you," Master Zhang adds on, "now that you can use the Iron Fist in both hands you will need it more than you have in the past, more will be revealed, because you are ready to continue your training."

"Thank you again, for everything." I bow to the three of them. I take a deep breath and walk out of the monastery, helping Spider-Man out of the snow.

"I can't believe they are letting you come back with me," Spider-Man says as I pull him out of the snow.

"It is surprising." I agree. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, as much as you love it here, I've overstayed my welcome, haven't I?" Peter asked sheepishly.

I look over to where the plane sat in waiting on the long strip on cement. "This place is not your home; it is very different from New York."

"Yeah," Peter starts walking to the plane. "I've learned to tell when I'm not welcome. Being literally thrown out of the monastery was a clear sign."

* * *

"You know, this part of the plane is much nicer than hiding out with the landing gear," Peter says walking over and sitting in the seat across from me.

I look up at him, almost unable to acknowledge his comment.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

"I'm fine." I look back out the window; the land below us is unidentifiable.

"Uh, you survived an assassination attempt, was poison, put a ton of blind faith in me," he pauses as if to say pun intended. "And you're now king of your homeland. There's no way you are just 'fine' after everything that happened in the past 48 hours."

"It's been crazy." I agree. "Just… I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I've spent the past year preparing from this weekend, The Return of Shou-Lao." I explain. "Now that it's over, I feel a little hallow."

"Well, going back to New York will cure that," Peter assures me. "You'll be busy with finishing high school, fighting baddies, the whole normal superhero thing. That's fulfilling, right?"

"It is." I agree. "It's just hard to believe everything that has happened with Scorpion and the contest."

"Yeah, Scorpion and you were friends once upon a time, weren't you?" Peter guesses.

"That feels like a lifetime ago," I admit.

"Well," Peter sighs. "We can't give up on those we care about, even when they are against us."

I look over at him. "Harry?"

"You advised me to maintain a balance between being Peter and Spider-Man when it came to interacting with Harry, and things may not be at their best, but they are getting better." Peter shrugs. "I think it's going in the right direction."

"Scorpion knows both sides of me, Danny Rand-K'ai and Iron Fist. Everyone in K'un-Lun knows that Danny Rand-K'ai is the Iron Fist. I cannot do what you are doing." I explain, looking out the window again. "He's been to New York City once, I'm sure he could find his way back. And he could come after Danny Rand-K'ai or Iron Fist. Peter Parker – you're civilian ego – protects you. But I can't hide behind Danny Rand."

"You sound like you have no hope of fixing this."

"I don't think there is." I let out a deep breath.

I cannot change how Scorpion sees me. And now, I have won the throne and he is exiled. This has only deepened the wound for him.

Things can never go back to how they were.

* * *

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted me as I walked into the common area; he was in the kitchen and not paying much attention to me. "Dinner will be ready in fi-"

He stops when he looks up at me. "What are you wearing?"

"My K'un-Lun robes."

"It's a long story, Sam," I sigh as I stand in the entryway, I slip off my shoes and walk into the living space.

"Where have you-" Ava started but stopped as she took in the sight of me. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, Ava," I repeat. "I am very tired; I've hardly slept in the past 48 hours. Can I explain later?"

I wince inwardly; I'm avoiding talking to them about this all over again.

"Uh, sure" Ava agrees reluctantly.

"Everything ok, man?" Luke asks looking over from the couch.

I nod my head quietly. "Everything is fine."

We stand in awkward silence. They are all looking at me, trying to see what they can piece together.

"If you will excuse me, I need to go lay down." I finally speak up as I walk to my room and disappear inside.

The dark room feels familiar; I take off my armored chest place and lay it down beside my dresser. The letters I had written lay forgotten on the floor.

I pick them up and put them on my desk.

It is difficult to believe how much trouble I have had explaining this to my team. I won, I will be King, I should be confident in this, not scared of it and ashamed.

Am I ashamed of this title? Or do I worry about how the team will react to the news?

I sit down on my bed and look at my dresser across the room.

I need to get a good night's sleep, so tomorrow I can explain everything to them truthfully. Tell them everything that has happened.

I lie down on my side, closing my eyes, and rub my bruised ribs gently with my hand.

I'm glad to be back here, learning all I can to better myself. For K'un-Lun.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20: Peter

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Well, I had big plans to write this week while on break... but I guess not. Sam's chapters are started, I'd say about halfway done or so based on word count. I'm trying to get them all done at once before posting them, mostly to make sure I've laid out four chapters evenly enough (Lots of fighting in Sam's episode). So hopefully by next week. Anyway, you guys know Danny is my favorite character, so it is kinda sad that this chapter is wrapping up the Danny arc. But... it's ok. I'm very happy with the result. Anyway, Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you!**

 **TheImmortalDanny - I'm glad you enjoyed it. I am personally very happy with how it turned out. I'm pretty happy with this chapter too. A little lightheartedness from Peter to cheer up the tone. I haven't planned to use the letters again, but we shall see moving forwards. They were kinda of coping mechanism for Danny, for not being able to be upfront with his team about himself and K'un-Lun. But you'll see it unfold in this chapter if you know what I mean. I'm just rambling now. So short answer in review: no I'm not planning to bring the letters back but I might. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Peter**

* * *

"Where's Danny?" I ask as I join the team at the lunch table.

"Coulson gave him the day off." Sam shrugged. "He didn't offer us much explanation."

"Said something about his duty to K'un-Lun and that was about it," Ava commented from across the table.

She pauses as she watches me. "You know something the rest of us don't."

"What?" Play it cool Pete. "I don't know what you're even talking about."

"We didn't see you all weekend." Luke catches on.

"Hey, guys!" MJ smiles as she sits down next to Ava. "Where's Danny? Isn't he usually the first one here?"

"Sick day," Luke provides. "Or at least that's the best we could come up with."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense…"

I fish my phone out of my pocket to text Danny.

 _You: Am I the only one who knows?_

It took Danny almost no time to answer.

 _Danny: Knows what?_

 _You: This weekend. Also, how come you get the day off?_

 _Danny: Yes._

No secret on how to get Coulson to just hand you a day off… thanks, Danny.

* * *

"You were on a mission together, something really top secret so that you could not even tell us you were going on a mission." Sam guesses as we walk to the teams shared living space.

"It doesn't matter if you can guess it or not." Ava shrugs. "Danny said he'd explain it to us today, and he isn't someone to go back on his word."

Wait! What?

"He said he'd tell you, just like that?" I clarify. "Gee… he seemed pretty out of it last night if you ask me."

"He looked exhausted when he came in." Luke provides. "Why are you surprised?"

"I'm not the best at reading people. And Danny's not easy to read, to begin with, but he seems pretty off. I figured he would stay tight lipped." I shrug it off. "If he wants to talk about it, good for him."

"You're killing me." Sam groans. "What happened?"

I unlock the door that leads into the team's living area. It's pretty nice, but it seems smaller than the Helicarrier.

"I'm not telling you," I say pulling off my mask as the doors close behind us.

Danny's standing by the counter with a couple of takeout bags, taking everything out and opening the containers.

He looks up at us with a tired smile. "I got take out for dinner; I hope you do not mind Sam."

"Not at all," Sam walks over and examines the food. "Where did you get this?"

"Norikoh on East 39th Street." Danny answers. "I think I got enough so that we should have leftovers. Please, help yourselves."

"What's the occasion?" Ava asks getting the plates out.

Danny doesn't answer at first, he finishes taking out the food before looking at her. "I thought it would be a kind gesture. I wanted Asian food today."

We all awkwardly fix our plate, no one daring to start the conversation until we are settled.

Danny goes last; slowing getting his food, watching him… he seems nervous.

I mean I guess I would be too.

"So… Peter's not been helping me guess what you did this weekend, so are you going to tell us?" Sam asks as Danny sits down at the table.

Danny looks at me. "What did you say?"

I shrug. "I just said I was surprised that you agreed to tell them this easily. I'm actually more surprised that I am the first to know."

"Know what?" Ava presses, the growl is almost hidden in her tone; she does not like me beating around the bush.

"I went back to K'un-Lun this weekend, Peter followed me," Danny explains as he takes a drink of water from his cup.

He placed it down almost silently. "As I told Peter, K'un-Lun is the mystical heart of the world and has been protected from the outside for eternity. Those of K'un-Lun do not trust the outside and would have very little to do with it. But because this is the place of my birth, they allowed me to return to the outside world for a year, so I've known I was going back to K'un-Lun since day one."

"Sounds like you mean to add something along the lines of 'permanently' to that last statement." Ava catches as she pauses eating. "You never sound this…"

"Depressed?" Sam finishes off.

"I was not supposed to come back to New York, no." Danny plays with his food, his chopsticks.

"Do I need to break out the Uno cards or something?" I ask. "Come on!"

Ava glares ate me. "Parker."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"So, you were going to just disappear and leave the team without explanation?" Sam demands.

He's definitely not happy about this.

"I've been trying to find a way to talk about this for the past few weeks," Danny explains. "But I've had trouble finding all the right words or even bringing up the topic. This is also why I've had some problems with my chi in the past few months. I've been unfocused."

It's quiet for a while. I'm used to the team getting wrapped up in my problems and messes.

But Danny isn't.

I can see why he always seemed so closed off when he stayed with me and Aunt May; he just… keeps to himself. He's very used to living that way, those monks I met did seem pretty strict.

Danny's comfortable helping others, being a good teammate and friend but in vise versa…

"So what was so important that you would leave the team?" Ava asks.

The way she says it almost sounds… condescending.

"K'un-Lun," Danny answers. "As the Iron Fist it is my home and I have a responsibility to it. But I also now have a larger responsibility to K'un-Lun as Danny Rand."

"So this is the part where Peter knows stuff we don't?" Luke caught very quickly. "You keep hinting at stuff. If you have these huge responsibilities and stuff, what happened? Why are you here?"

Danny takes a deep breath. "The monks believe there is still much for me to learn here as a hero. They saw honorable qualities in Peter."

"Ok, stop!" Sam calls out waving his hands in the air. "Two things! First; 'honorable qualities' in Parker? Second; can you just start from the beginning?"

"Sure." Danny took a deep breath. "The main reason I was returning to K'un-Lun was to participate in the Return of Shou-Lao."

He quit playing with his rice and laid his chopsticks down entirely. "It is a contest, which is used to measure the honor and character of whoever competes. Friday night, Peter and I were sparring when we were attacked by..." He pauses and I can see the heartache in his face. "Scorpion – a warrior from K'un-Lun who I trained with for many years – he was trying to prevent me from going home. But he did not succeed."

"I flew to K'un-Lun after that, unaware that Peter had stowed himself away among the landing gear of the plane." Danny looks up and tries to shake off the initial thought of Scorpion. "Scorpion, in his attempts to prevent me from returning to K'un-Lun had poisoned me. It took effect not long after we arrived and I was blinded for a couple of hours, which prevented me from competing in The Return of Shou-Lao. I choose Peter to take my place in the contest."

"Why?" Ava asks, sounding skeptical.

"You know, you never explained that to me either." I pipe up.

"You do not know Scorpion like those of K'un-Lun, and likewise, you were not scared of him or intimidated by him," Danny says confidently.

"So, it was you verses Scorpion?" Sam asks. "Why not delay the contest if you were only blind for a few hours?"

"I do not know," Danny shrugs. "But Peter took my place in the contest and he won."

"What was the prize?" Luke asks. "There had to be a prize, right?"

Danny pauses. It takes him a second to nod his head in agreement.

He takes a drink of his water and I catch Ava staring at me, almost expecting me to answer in Danny's place.

I hold up my hands in mock surrender.

"The prize of the contest was the throne of K'un-Lun." Danny puts his cup down.

"What?" Everyone shouts at once.

Danny nods his head, more confidently.

"So, let me get this straight," Luke says instantly. "You're the King of K'un-Lun."

"I will be." Danny corrects. "I am not King yet."

"How?" Sam gawks.

"As I explained to Peter, there is much I do not know about my heritage. The monks have kept a good deal of information from me." Danny explains in short. "However, when I return to K'un-Lun, my Master, Master Lei Kung, has offered to explain to me all he knows about my father and his time in K'un-Lun."

"He did?" I ask without even thinking.

Danny nods. "Yes, that is partially what we spoke about."

"That's really great." I smile. "I can't imagine what it's like growing up in a shadow of someone you hardly knew anything about."

"So… how come you never told us about any of this before?" Sam waves his fork accusingly at Danny.

"As I said, the monks kept information from me. About two weeks before I joined the team they told me that I was heir to the throne. But because of some details, I would have to challenge Scorpion."

"What 'details'?" Ava asks

"Lord Tuan was the Yu-Ti when my father lived in K'un-Lun. He adopted my father, which made him Lord Tuan's eldest son and me the only son of the eldest son. So I was rightfully the heir. Scorpion, on the other hand, is the only son of the second son." Danny explains. "Some people would still prefer him over me because he was born in K'un-Lun, but I can't really do much about that."

"I'm going to pretend I got that," Sam comments confused.

"Did you think we would treat you differently or something?" Luke asks; I can hear the hurt in his tone.

"I was not sure what to expect," Danny admits. "That is why I never brought it up. I was happy, things were comfortable. It was not important."

"So, besides just someone you know from K'un-Lun," Ava takes her turn to question Danny. "Who's this Scorpion guy? Your cousin or something?"

"We were brothers – in faith, not blood – although calling him that seems wrong now," Danny mutters. "After the contest, he was exiled from K'un-Lun. He's made his way here to New York to try to prevent my return to K'un-Lun. Undoubtedly he could make it back here if he wanted to."

"You keep saying he was trying to keep you from returning home. What, do you mean he was going to kill you to do that?" Sam asks.

"Knowing him," Danny said thoughtfully. "He would be willing to go that far."

"Hey, if he shows his face, we'll help you take him down," Luke assures Danny, putting a large hand on his shoulder. "Come on, cheer up a little bit. You're a King after all."

"I'm not the King of K'un-Lun yet." Danny corrects.

"We're still going to call you that," Ava informs him with a slightly evil smile.

"Your Majesty." Sam stands up to do a mocking bow.

Danny shrugs off Luke's hand and the comments. "I am glad to know that very little will change."

"So when are you going back? Do you know?" Sam asks. "Like are you going to share that with us this time?"

"I do not know," Danny answers. "I think the monks want me to stay until I've reached a good stopping point for my SHIELD training, perhaps within the next year or so. I'm sure they will be in regular contact with me, and I will tell you when I find out."

"Wow… this is a lot…" Ava muses. "How have you not lost your mind?"

"It's all that meditation he does," I answer. "Right?"

"Partly." Danny agrees with me.

"So when do we get a tour of the palace?" I ask Danny. "I mean, you are going to take us to K'un-Lun to visit right?"

Danny laughs at my joke. "Perhaps when you were physically thrown out of the monastery you hit your head on snow that froze over."

"Wait!" Sam looks up at me. "You were what?"

"What did you do?" Ava almost looks embarrassed for me.

I look at Danny who smiles and takes a bit of his food. Happy the attention is on me.

"Ok, so you've heard Danny tell the story from his point of view, but my version of this weekend is way more entertaining." If Danny's going to hand me the limelight, I'll run with.

Give him a well-needed break.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: So I said Sam was next... mostly because "Guardians of the Galaxy" is the next episode I'm doing in four parts, but I forgot that I gave Luke another chapter in between. So yeah, this is kinda a filler. But I enjoyed getting to add some characters you don't see a lot. And I also went down the Wikipedia rabbit hole, you'll know it when you see it.** **Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 **Review:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Luke**

* * *

It's been a while since Goblin showed up on the radar.

We all stand defensively, waiting for him to make a move.

He throws bombs onto the ground that scatters us in all directions. I hit a storage crate and quickly get to my feet, picking up the container to throw.

I turn to face Goblin's direction and he blasts the container out of my hand, it lands behind me on my arm.

It's not heavy enough to hurt me but it keeps me pinned down for a minute as I lit it up to get my hand free.

White Tiger's already on her feet and ready to go. I walk up next to her as we stand on the ground below the Goblin waiting on him to make his next move.

We rush forward and more bombs stop us in our tracks. They aren't as explosive as the last ones.

"Come, come. You'll have to do better than that." Goblin taunts us.

"You heard him, guys," Nova calls. "Let's kick his butt!"

Nova rushes forward as we all follow him.

"Hey!" Spider-Man protests.

Goblin blasts me straight in the chest and sends me flying backward.

We're just going in circles.

Iron Fist rolls to a stop on the ground beside me, along with White Tiger. Nova lands behind them as Spider-Man catches Goblin's glider with his webbing and it sent flying around the warehouse.

"Don't tell me you're done already." Goblin mocks us further. "I was just getting warmed up."

"Go, team!" Spider-Man orders.

Nova keeps a steady blast on Goblin, distracting him as I throw a crate in his direction. It doesn't knock him off his glider, but it gives Spider-Man an opening to web him up.

I pick up another crate and ready myself as Iron Fist takes a running jump and hits him, opening up White Tiger to slash the straps keeping him on the glider.

Goblin falls to the ground and no one even breaths for a solid three seconds. I lower the crate and put it on the ground.

"Uh, we did it?" Spider-Man guesses as he walks up to Goblin to make sure he's not going to get back up.

SHIELD Agents burst in through the main entrance. Each in full uniform and armed.

"That's our cue to step out," Spider-Man says as we walk out the main entrance and stand out of the war so the SHIELD Agents can do their jobs.

"I ain't complaining but that was too easy," I comment as SHIELD Agents load the Goblin into a transport ship.

"Perhaps his evil chi was unaligned." Iron Fist mutters under his breath beside me.

"I thought we were blowing it," White Tiger agrees. "But I guess a win is a win."

"I can't believe you guys." I look over my shoulder to see Nova hovering above our head. "You're whining about how we won?"

"Did we really win?" Spider-Man asks from behind us.

"Yeah, of course, we won," Nova assures him. "And you know why? Because we're awesome!"

"Yeah, wish I felt the same way." Spider-Man mumbles.

I look back at him as the transporter takes off.

Out of nowhere, he flinches. "Yikes." His eye plates widen.

"What is it?" White Tiger ask.

"My Spidey-Sence," Spider-Man explains, we can all see his mind going through the possibilities.

"After we bagged Goblin?" I ask.

"Yeah, something's wrong." Spider-Man agrees. "There's someone I need to go talk to."

With that he takes off, jumping onto the large structures on the docks and disappearing out of sight.

"Anybody got any plans for today?" Nova asks as he lands.

"Homework." White Tiger crosses her arms. "I have a paper due Monday."

"That's fun." Nova groans.

"Homework." I agree with Tiger. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Nova."

"Fist?"

"I have to go collect some things for Dr. Strange." Iron Fist says calmly. "And then work on homework and I have other things to work on too."

"King stuff?" Nova teases.

Iron Fist's expression says it all. Yes, it is 'king stuff' but he wouldn't call it that.

Nova's been giving him a hard time for fun, and we've all gotten in on it a little.

But he's a good sport about it thankfully.

"If you are board perhaps you can train with me later this afternoon?" Iron Fist suggests.

"I'm going to pass…" Nova frowns. "I think I'm going to get on the homework train."

"It feels good when you don't put your homework off," White Tiger reports. "Plus I'll quiz you for your history quiz next week."

"I'll think about it."

"Hey," I turn to Iron Fist. "You mind if I tag along with you?"

"To the Sanctum Sanctorum?" Iron Fist asks.

"Yeah, sure," I shrug. "Get a little more fresh air in before getting to work."

"That's fine." Iron Fist smiles. "Keep up."

* * *

"So your friend lives here." I clarify as we stand outside the abandoned building.

"Yes, he does." Iron Fist nods his head.

"So… do we just walk in?" I ask.

Iron Fist smiles, he uncrosses his arms and motions me forward.

"Whatever you say, man," I sigh as I step forward.

In the blink of an eye, the building changes.

"Whoa…"

"I will commend you for being more open minded then Spider when I brought him here." Iron Fist praises.

"Yeah, well, you get a Norse god or two… magic doesn't seem farfetched anymore." I shrug. "I guess growing up in SHIELD helps too."

Iron Fist nods as he walks up the steps and knocks on the door. It takes a minute for a man to open it.

He looks straight out of a Kung Fu movie, the clothes the bald head…

"Iron Fist, Master Strange has been expecting you." He says as I walk up the steps.

Iron Fist only nods his head.

The door closes behind us and Danny takes off his mask.

"Congratulations on winning the Return of Shou-Loa." He goes on.

"Thank you, Wong," Danny smiles; he's acting kind of different. "Where is Master Strange?"

"He's in his study; you know how to get there."

"Thank you." Danny bows and motions me to follow him up the stairs.

"Who's that?" I ask quietly.

"Wong, he's a sorcerer."

"Really?" I ask. "And he knows and that contest you were in and everything?"

"Yes." Danny agrees. "I think all the sorcerers from Kamar-Taj know who I am, or at least familiar with how I am."

"Dude, I'm not going to ask." I hold up my hands to stop him as he looks ready to explain.

Danny shrugs as he turns left at the top of the stairs and leads me down a hallway.

He stops and I notice the door in front of us is already open.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes," Danny agrees as he walks up to the door and looks in. "He's astral projecting."

"How can you tell?"

"His chi," Danny says as he walks into the room.

I follow him and notice the man slumped over in the chair, he looks asleep.

"So this is…?"

"Dr. Strange." Danny provides.

"Do we just have to wait?"

Danny looks around the room and closes his eyes. "Not for very long."

"I'm impressed. It seems your sensitizes have become greater than the last time you were here." The man says sting up.

"I believe that is due to me now being able to use the Iron Fist is both hands," Danny says calmly. "But I cannot be sure."

"That does see the best explanation for it." He agrees. "Who have you brought with you?"

"Power-Man," I answer.

Dr. Strange looks me up and done before standing up from his chair. "Upon entering the Sanctum Sanctorum did you touch any relics?"

"No?"

"I like you more than Spider-Man already." He notes.

"What did he do?" I shouldn't ask questions I don't want answers to.

"He opened an artifact that nearly released a Lusca into the Sanctum Sanctorum."

"A what?" I ask Danny.

"I'll show you later." He promises.

Dr. Strange picks up some scrolls from a shelf. "I have to admit I think Master Zhang is overestimating your free time. He's given you quite a lot to work on."

"I'm sure it is reasonable." Danny answer.

"Your book is on the table."

"Thank you." Danny retrieves it.

"And here are your scrolls." Dr. Strange puts them into a messenger bag and hands them to Danny. "Is that all you need?"

"Yes, thank you." Danny bows.

"Alright," Dr. Strange pulls out what almost resembles brass knuckles. He holds out an arm and makes a circling motion with his other. "I'll save you both some trouble."

"Thank you." Danny nods his head.

"Whoa, that's a nice trick." I muse. "That's a portal to our living quarters?"

"It is." Dr. Strange agrees.

"You should learn how to do that." I nudge Danny's arm.

"I have enough to do right now," Danny says looking down at his book.

"Right… sorry." I wince.

We walk through the portal and it closes behind us.

"What was that?" Sam asks.

"A portal Dr. Strange created to send us here," Danny explains walking over to the table and lay down his things.

The lights flash red before the alarm even begins to sound.

Our watches spring to life.

"No rest for the weary." Sam stretches out his arms. "What is it?"

"The Astrocarrier is separating," Ava mutters. "It's an emergency separation on Fury's orders. They are going into orbit."

"Why?" I ask.

"The Symbiote got loose." Ava pales looking up at us.

"Well, time to do my hero thing." Sam picks up his helmet.

"Coulson just specifically ordered you to stay here, Sam," Ava reports. "If you get infected you can easily bring it back to earth.

"Fine," Sam sighs, plopping down into his seat at the table. "So what, we wait here?"

"I think that's all we can do," Danny says carefully. "We have to wait for more news about the situation."

"Going to help should be a last resort for now." I agree. "I'm sure they will get the situation under control and come back."

* * *

Danny lets out a deep breath as he pulls out his headphones and lays his pencil down, looking at the notebook in front of him covered in Chinese text.

"Getting tired?" I ask.

"Some," Danny stretched out his arms. "Any news about the Symbiote situation?"

"Yeah, they're working on reentry right now. So should be back in a few hours." I shrug. "Oh guess who was on the Astrocarrier."

"Peter," Danny answers instantly.

"How'd you know?" I laugh.

"He has a gift for that kind of thing." Danny shrugs.

He picks up his phone. "Have you looked up what a Lusca is?"

"No, wasn't sure how to spell it."

Danny smirks to himself. "Peter doesn't even know this was what was in the artifact. I think knowing might give him a heart attack."

Danny taps his phone a few times before turning it to show me. "That is a Lusca."

"That!" I can't hide my surprise. "That's something…"

Front half: Shark. Back half: Octopus.

Danny chuckles to himself. "It is indeed."

"Thanks for the nightmares." I push the phone away.

Danny lays his phone down and stretches out his back. "Do you want to spar?"

"I think you've been doing enough work," I point out. "You've been at it for a couple of hours."

"Yes, but sparring is not work. It's training."

"Same thing if you ask me."

Danny stands up from the table. "You are tough enough to withstand the Iron Fist and I need practice using it in my left hand."

He summons his chi. "Come on, it will be fun."

"You and I have very different ideas of fun."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Well, we begin the Sam Saga. I kind of hopped all four chapters would already be finished, but their not... but Christmas is almost here and maybe I'll have some time while I regain my sanity and just sit down and write all of Sam and Luke's chapters and that would ideally take me through January. I always want to write a Christmas short story but I never do, mostly due to time so we'll see how hard the writing bug hits me at the end of next week. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 **Review:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Sam**

* * *

"What the-hey!"

"No!"

We were literally one more minute from a checkpoint!

One minute of complete focus!

Now we have to back up at beat this level again.

"I told you, young men," Aunt May says holding the remote in her hands. "Video games are for when homework and chores are done."

"Oh, Aunt May," Peter wines. "We were in the middle of saving the galaxy."

"I don't even live here!" I argue. "Wait, do I?"

Something explodes outside, it's a faint noise but I recognize it instantly.

It wasn't a gunshot. It was a blaster.

Where did that sound come from?

"Garbage pickup is tomorrow. It's not going to take itself out!" Aunt May calls as she walks into the kitchen.

I jump off the couch and slip out the door before Peter can notice.

That was defiantly a blaster. And in this neighborhood, there should not be any blasters.

I'd be less surprised to find a blaster in Manhattan.

But Queens? Different story.

The street's quiet, but something is very wrong.

I tighten my grip on my duffle bag. My helmet is inside should I need it.

The blast repeats itself and I look in the direction it came from.

I start jogging down the street away from Peter's house.

I look in-between the houses as I run. There should be an obvious sign of a blaster being fired.

Something charred, the distinct smell, smoke….

Something has to leave a mark.

Did it come from someone's backyard?

I stop running and catch my breath if I can't find it soon I'm going to have to put my helmet on and go looking for it.

I look between two more houses and cross the street.

It could have been on this side of the road.

Nothing's there. I pass Peter's house and keep walking in the opposite direction.

No one just showed up and fired a blaster and left right?

Hey, maybe it wasn't a blaster at all and I'm just imagining it.

Maybe I'm just missing space.

Crashing. Excessive crashing. Almost like a fight, back in the direction of Peter's house.

I knew I wasn't going crazy.

I take off in a sprint and follow the crashing around to the fence.

I reach over the fence and put my bag on the ground before backing up a few steps and taking a running jump over the fence. I pick up my bag and rush around the house to see what's going on…

Is that Rocket?

How long has it been since I've seen him in the Milky Way?

"Stop! Whoa! Whao! I know him!" I shout as I run over to them.

Rocket will beat Peter within an inch of his life without realizing it!

"You know him?" Rocket and Peter ask at the exact same time.

They look at each other for a second and Rocket lets go of his shirt and jumps down.

"This… eh…" I squat down, how do I explain this. "This is my mentor."

"Mentor?" Peter repeats looking at Rocket for a second, his mind clearly elsewhere.

I stand up and turn to look at Rocket before Peter can interrupt with questions. "Master Rocket, what are you doing here? I heard the blasted from across the street."

"I told you I'd come find you when we needed you," Rocket explains. "And kid, we need you."

"Just so we're clear you see the talking raccoon too?" Peter asks as he gets to his feet and brushes himself off. "Right?"

"Kid, get your helmet, we've got to go, now." Rocket orders as he walks out to where there is enough space to beam onto the ship.

I can't help but smile. This is exciting I've missed this so much.

"Where are you going?" Peter asks. "And whoa-whoa-whoa, what's going on?"

I put my bag down on the ground and unzip it pulling out my helmet.

Finally, a little action worthy of a Nova.

"I'll explain it to you if I ever see you again." I look at the dead white eyes of the helmet staring back at me before turning it around and standing up, putting the helmet on my head.

This could be anything. I might not be coming back to earth for a long time.

If they seriously need me to help them handle this threat there's got to be a lot at stake.

My costume materializes around me.

"Wait, what? You can't' just…" Peter argues.

I can feel the beam under my feet, it's a familiar sensation.

"Where are you going? Wait!"

Peter fades from sight as the blue glow surrounds us. When it disappears we're in Rocket's ship.

It feels good to be back in space.

This is my home turf.

"What just happened?"

I turn to see Peter standing in the back of the ship.

Rocket's going to kill me…

"You idiot, you complete and total idiot!" Rocket sits down behind the controls, growling as he does.

"What did I do?" Peter asks.

"Get him off my ship." Rocket orders as he starts up the engine.

"What did I do?" I ask.

The ship jerks to the side unexpectedly and Peter and I lose our balance.

"What's happening?" Peter demands.

"It's the Chitauri." Rocket fills us in. "We're under attack."

"Suit up, Pete." I look at Peter and give a nod. "It's go time."

I walk over and lean on the back of Rocket's chair looking at all of the screens.

I doubt Rocket bought this ship off of anybody, but I don't recognize it. And there's no place for a co-pilot.

Of course, there's not. This looks like an escape pod of sorts; space to stand but only one seat to drive.

That might explain how Rocket got it.

"Nick Fury, this is Spider-Man. We're under serious attack." Spider-Man talks into his watch. "No signal. What's going on?"

"Well…" I begin. How should I put this? "This is going to be a bit of a shock but-"

The ship takes another hit and we get thrown onto the walls of the cabin.

"Wait?" Spider-Man looks out the window. "Is that Earth? Does that mean I'm not on it right now?"

The ship takes another hit and I hover to avoid falling. Only landing once Rocket has regained control.

"What did you drag me into?" Spider-Man demands.

"Nobody invited you," I report back.

I look back at the screens as the three ships chasing us fall back.

"Where did they go?" Spider-Man asks.

"They're making room." Rocket explains.

"For what?"

Blinding light comes in the left side windows and I cover my eyes from it.

That' the light from a Space Jump.

"For that."

I look up to see the enormous ship appear from the Space Jump.

All of the screens go light blue and a face appears on him.

"I am Korvac, ruler of worlds." He narrates. "You have incurred my wrath, Guardian. Surrender or be destroyed."

"Who - or what - is that?" Spider-Man asks.

"Eh." Rocket brushes it off. "Don't worry about him."

"You have vexed me across the galaxy, Guardian, surrender now or be-"

Rocket cut off the communication. "Yeah, yeah." He mutters, pushing down on the steering.

We accelerate forward as Rocket engages the weapons.

"I'm going out there and blowing a hole right through that ship."

"No." Rocket doesn't even look up at me.

Why not?

"Wait, you ignore me all the time, but one word from the raccoon and you behave?" Spider-Man asks.

"I'm not a raccoon!" Rocket yells at him.

"To the left! Dodge! Burry! Thrust!" Spider-Man orders.

"You're just saying words!" Rocket informs him.

"It's that or scream my head off!" Webs reports.

The ship stops almost dead in its tracks, throwing Spider-Man and myself forward.

"What now?"

"Tractor beam."

Spider-Man moves from where he was leaning over Rocket's shoulder and looks at me. "First I would like to yell at you for getting me into this mess."

"Me?" I ask him. "Who told you to come here?"

"You always create some disaster that I have to fight my way out of!" Spider-Man goes on. "You always do this."

"Me?" I can't believe we're having this conversation right now.

The door drops inward and several lines of Chitauri stand waiting for us.

"Destroy them." One orders as they hold up their weapons, they are ready to fire.

"Hold on, guys, we're in the middle of something." Spider-Man holds up a finger to the Chitauri.

"Look, can we get into this after we mop the floor with these guys?" I ask him, I need something to physically hit.

"Fine." Spider-Man leans into my face. "But I'm not done with this by a long shot."

"Fine!" I lean into his face.

"Fine!"

"Ok," I look at the Chitauri, who have no idea what to make of our argument. I pull back my arm to punch them. "Let's do this."

We punch out the first two and the rest ready their weapons. "Get them!"

Rocket flies over our heads and lands on the ground in front of us, holding up his arms. "No, no, no, we surrender."

"We do?" Spider-Man asks in complete confusion.

"You drag me all the way out here to surrender?" I demand.

"This is your mentor?" Webs mocks me as he points down at Rocket.

"Just do what he says," I advise him sharply. "He's never wrong."

A Chitauri waves his blaster at me and I put my hands on the back of my head.

Webs copies as the Chitauri surround us and their platform lowers to the floor. They march us along and I keep my eyes peeled.

This is a Chitauri ship. They built this. It wasn't stolen off of anyone.

From what I know about them, they have some pretty dangerous toys, this ship has to be one of these 'toys.'

"You never told me you lived in outer space and had another team!" Webs complains as we walk.

I'm surprised the Chitauri didn't shut him up.

"Oh really?" I ask him, "what about last week at lunch? I was telling you about how we fought the Skrulls in the Andromeda Galaxy."

"Was that when I was studying for a biology test?" Webs asks.

"Yeah, you told me that you had a test in five minutes," I report. "I've also mentioned it plenty of times in Court! You asked me if I knew when lunch was."

"Court is not the time to have a conversation."

"And apparently neither is lunch." I counter. "I've mentioned it when I stayed at your house and we'd play the occasional video game together."

"I don't remember any of that." He says turning to look at me.

"Now hit them!" Rocket orders.

Mistake number one: not taking my Nova helmet away from me.

Man, Chitauri are stupid.

"Wait what?" Spider-Man asks.

I fly up and blast as many as I can while Rocket tackles two at once.

I land next to Rocket as he checks over his blaster.

Spider-Man stands and surveys the damage for a minute before turning to look at us. "Wow, ok, hi-fives everyone."

He holds out his hand and I can't even humor him.

How can he not remember anything I've told him about space?

Ava, Luke, and Danny all would recall me talking about space.

They are all even interested - to an extent!

I follow Rocket as he leads us down another hallway.

"Ok…" Spider-Man continues to talk as he follows us down the corridor. "About this 'other team'?"

Before I can answer Rocket blasts a panel in the wall multiple times with a deafening sound.

"I think you're about to meet them."

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so I haven't done much writing but this chapter was ready to go so I thought I would quickly get this up and get back to studying. If you've already had your exams; Congratulations you survived them! If you haven't; I wish you good luck. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 **Review:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Sam**

* * *

"I think you're about to meet them." I cross my arms and stand back as they all walk out of the cell, "The Guardians of the Galaxy."

I notice immediately that Drax is holding Groot in a small pot. I'm kind of curious how that happened.

"What took you so long?" Drax asks as Rocket give Gamora back her sort and Star-Lord his guns.

"Hey Nova," Star-Lord says noticing me. "Long time no see."

"There's no time to waste." Rocket cuts him off., he takes off running down the hallway as we follow him. "Let's go."

Spider-Man begins to swing as he makes our way down the corridors. "So guys what's our plan?"

"One of us takes one of the Chitauri fighter ships and uses it as s decoy," Star-Lord explains.

"We can send the entire fleet into chaos," Drax adds.

"And we can get out of here without being blown to bits." Star-Lord wraps it up.

That's good. They accounted for not dying.

"Just us against them?" Spider-Man clarifies. "No biggie. There's got to be someone we can call."

"The Chitauri run the entire galaxy," Star-Lord explains. "There's no one else. It's just us."

"You guys seem to have this under control," Webs comments, his tone hinting at his desire to leave the fight before it even begins. "So I'm going to head home and-"

"If we don't stop these crazies, you ain't going to have a home to go home to!" Rocket reports sharply.

"Nova, he's your friend, he's your responsibility to watch." Star-Lord motions over his shoulder to where Spider-Man tries to catch up to us.

He must have stopped to look at something… going to get himself killed…

He turns sharply down another hallway and we skid to a stop as Korvac's hologram sits in waiting for us.

"Surrender is no longer an option, Guardians. Prepare for your end." Korvac's hologram informs us.

His hologram disappears as the Chitauri march into sight, formation after formation of foot soldiers.

On a command, they all ready their blasters and point them towards us.

"Ah… game over." Webs mutters to himself.

Beside me, Star-Lords pulls out his guns.

"Guardians," Rocket addresses. "Let's kick some tail."

Star-Lord rushes forward with Gamora and Drax as I start to blast from where I was hovering.

"Dude, who are these guys?" Webs calls up to me as I keep a steady stream of blasts aimed for the Chitauri.

I look around to see Star-Lord blasting his way right behind their lines to get behind some Chitauri for the element of surprise.

"Star-Lord," I begin, with the slightest nod in his direction as I blast one of the Chitauri that he missed. "Half-earthling, half-alien royalty, armed with his amazing element gun."

"Gamora," I go on as she runs by Star-Lord in the other direction, "widely known as the most dangerous warrior in the universe, skilled in the use of every weapon."

I blast more Chitauri as Spider-Man falls into the rhythm of the fight. Webbing up Chitauri as they get close to him and dodging their blasts.

"Drax the Destroyer," I turn my head to see him pick something up to throw at the Chitauri swarming him. "Loose cannon - great fighter - glad he's on our side."

"Rocket Raccoon," He's the last one to name. "Imagine if Wolverine was a master strategist raccoon with a laser gun and a rocket pack."

Rocket lands from a short burst of flight and glares in my direction. "What did you call me?"

I land on the ground and look at Webs for a second. "Oh, but he's not actually a raccoon, I mean his alien species just happens to look exactly like raccoons."

"Thank you." Rocket approves.

I shove off the ground and get back into position above everyone as I blast Chitauri two or three at a time, depending on how close they are.

I land in the middle of a group of Chituari and blast them as Spider-Man makes his way over to help.

"Who brought the house plant?" Spider-Man asks as he lands beside me.

"That's Groot," I forgot him. He was in the pot after all.

I put my hands together and blast multiple Chitauri at once.

"I'm sorry did you just say 'Groot'?"

"I am Groot."

Spider-Man bounces out of the way as I take to the air again to get a good view of the situation. The Chitauri just keep coming.

"Space, aliens, starships?" Spider-Man lists as he jumps over Chitauri and takes them out one at a time. "This is the coolest day of my life!"

I keep close, I don't want to have to hear it if he gets hurt. Especially since Star-Lord told me to watch him.

"What does this 'Korvac' want exactly?"

"I don't know." I blast more frequently to keep up with the Chitauri, it's hard to keep an eye on him and fight like I usually would with the Guardians. "He's a crazy cosmic dictator!"

"Uh, it seems like we're overpowered. We need to call Earth! We need real heroes, the Avengers! I mean, no offense, but this is a raccoon, a-a green lady, a monster guy, and-and a-a twig in a pot!"

Where did he disappear to?

"Oh please," Gamora answers him.

He's close to her.

"Oh, I promise you," I float over as I cover for myself. "These guys are the-"

Ouch, the floor is hard.

Note to self… learn to cover yourself properly.

"You wouldn't know what a real hero looked like if they just saved your butt from Chitauri laser fire." Rocket reports.

Figures he'd take that comment personally.

I rub my back as I get back to my feet. I'm further away from the center of the action.

I'll just pick off stragglers.

"Hey, kid," Star-Lord is behind a close by corner. "Just so you know, if' you're a friend of Sam's you can consider us a friend too."

Mushy… Typical…

"Wow, you guys really love Sam." Spider-Man muses as they come out form the corner and Star-Lord freezes over Chitauri.

"What's not to love?" Star-Lord questions him.

"Well…"

I roll my eyes as I pick off Chitauri.

"We're trapped here," Drax calls out, he's been pretty focused. "We'll never make it out onboard, let's head for the bridge and take the whole ship."

I float over as we start to make our escape. Spider-Man grabs Groot, passing him off to Drax and Star-Lord falls behind long enough to cover us.

Gamora leads us down the corridors and makes a sharp turn. "This door."

Star-Lord takes a single shot and the entire wall is down.

"Is this the way to the cafeteria? I'm starving." Spider-Man jokes.

Does he even know he says this stuff out loud?

"Destroy them!"

There are far fewer Chitauri in the bridge.

It's easy to make them all down.

"Ok, I take back what I said before about you maybe not being real heroes." Spider-Man rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Except for the part where you think Nova is awesome, you guys and stick are pretty cool."

"Hey!" I shout at him, holding up my fists.

"Gamora, can you put this puppy on an automatic collision course with the sun?" Star-Lord requests from where he had taken a seat at the controls. "We need to destroy this ship before it can destroy earth."

"It would be my pleasure." Gamora takes a seat next to him.

I watch as they work. I should learn how to pilot a ship sometime.

That would be a good skill to have.

"Hurry it up before you-know-who finds out where we-" Star-Lord is cut off by the sound of transporters firing up.

"Never mind, I think Korvac figured it out." Spider-Man comments.

"You cannot imagine how maddening it is to be distracted by such a motley crew."

"Oh, I can imagine, one time I was trying to study for my biology-" Webs rambles.

"Destroy them all!" Korvac orders.

Does this guy really not have anything better to be doing right now?

"I wasn't finished!" Spider-Man complains.

Another fight - Let's do this already.

I dodge right then left as the team rushes in, I fly forwards to keep up.

Stay high, pick them off.

Make sure a certain Web-Head doesn't get shot.

Easy.

I swoop down and blast a group the Rocket and Star-Lord were dealing with.

Another group drops to the ground from the portals.

They are just going to keep coming.

I fly back to where we've regrouped.

I blast a couple more and look down at Star-Lord.

Make the call, man.

"Guardians! Fall back!" Star-Lord orders.

Thank you.

I lead the group away as Star-Lord puts up a wall of fire to keep our tails covered for as long as he can manage.

He catches up and takes over the lead as I fall behind to cover the back.

I forgot that working with the Guardians can be like a well-oiled machine.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Spider-Man.

"If we can't crash the ship we have to take out the cannon," Gamora explains.

"The Dark Matter Cannon," Rocket explains. "If he gets that thing in position the earth will be pulled inside out."

"Why Earth?" Spider-Man asks again. "We're just minding our own business."

"You said it before, kid," Star-Lord fields this one. "Earth is home to great heroes. Heroes that are a threat to someone like Korvac."

We stop at a dead end and Star-Lord preps his guns for another round.

"The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, The X-Men, Captain Marvel, Dr. Strange, Hulk, Howard the Duck, Devil Dinosaur," He lists as checks his gun over.

"And…?"

"Spider-Man?" Star-Lord guesses.

"Bottom of this list?" Webs whines.

"I don't know what to tell you, kid." Star-Lord shrugs.

"Nevermind," Spider-Man complains.

Star-Lord looks over at me and I know without him saying a word what he wants me to do.

I have the easiest time maneuvering in space, and I'm the fastest.

With just one person missing from the group, Korvac is not very likely to go looking for me. His attention is going to stay on the group.

"I can take out the cannon." I nod my head at Star-Lord.

"Good Luck, Nova, we'll distract Korvac." Star-Lord dismisses me.

"I'll help! All of my stuff is on Earth!" Webs calls after me.

He swings by me and catches up pretty easily. "What's the plan?"

"I saw a control room not far from here. It's a good place to start." I explain.

"Wow, Nova's got a plan." He teases.

"Yeah well," I land and take a few steps looking into the control room. "Being with the Guardians, it's like I never left." I poke my head around the corner.

Spiderman pushes me a little and I float up so he can also poke his head around the corner and look.

I easily count five; one guard, four techs.

"This time we do an earth team maneuver," Spider-Man suggests.

"Sure." I agree backing up. "Lead the way."

Spider-Man webs one of the closest three in the back of the head and brings him to the ground while I blast the other two.

The guard takes notice and I blast him quickly as Spider-Man takes out the last one.

He quickly goes for the closest computer while I make sure more Chitauri aren't on their way.

I float back over and look over his shoulder.

"How do we stop it?"

"I don't know." I shrug.

"It's sort of like that video game we were playing," Spider-Man puzzles out as I watch. "You know; Space Battle? Except if we don't win…"

"Game over for Earth." I agree.

"I know."

"I can stop it, I know I can."

Is this the same gut feeling as I had with the Godstones?

"It's too risky," Spider-Man argues.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so I feel kind of bad. I was checking the word count and it was low, so I finished up what I wanted to be said and done in this chapter and then there was nothing I could think to add to boost the word count. But this is still a complete chapter. And honestly, it's fine. So Happy Holidays, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Review:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Sam**

* * *

"Move," I order. I float down and land on the ground. I put my hands flat on the computer and bow my head closing my eyes.

"I think I might be able to access the computer with the Nova Force," I explain.

"The 'Nova Force'?" Spider-Man laughs. "Seriously, that's Star Wars, not you."

"The Nova Force is how my helmet gives me my powers. I may not fully understand it, but it's worth a shot." I explain to him. "So be quiet and keep lookout for a minute while I try this."

Ok, let's see what I can do…

The computers are in the native Chitauri language, so I can't read very much of it. I only recognize a few short unhelpful words. I let the Nova Force flow through my hands into the computer and look over the screen.

Blueprints.

Ok… I can work with that. I just need to figure out how to get there from here and look for a weak point.

I pull my hands off the computer and start moving the schematics around.

We're on the other side of the ship, but that doesn't matter it's pretty much a straight shot, and I can fly fast to get there.

Now… what's going to be able to take out a Dark Matter Cannon?

The Ultimate Nullifier would be nice but I don't have time to go get it from Uatu. And I don't know if I want to put myself in that position to wield it.

I can Swiss-cheese the cannon, and hope it does not explode in the process if I take out the main power supply that would also work.

I have options.

I zoom in on the cannon and look over the hologram blueprints.

Ok, there looks to be a support beam that is a weak spot, if I can break it before the cannon fires then the whole thing will collapse.

I don't know what will happen to the ship as a result but it will save Earth.

And Earth is the priority on this mission.

"Anything?" Spider-Man asks.

"Yeah, there a weak spot on the cannon if I can break it the cannon should be unable to fire. From then we just need to take out Korvac." I explain.

"Yeah, sounds good." Spider-Man agrees. "So how do we take out the cannon?"

"It's on the outside of the ship, you can't go out there, you don't have a suit." I look at him. "You need to stay with the Guardians on the other side of the ship in case something explodes."

"What about you?"

"I can take it out and maintain a safe distance," I assure him. "Go find the Guardians and stay with them. Find Korvac and keep him busy I'll handle this."

"On it." Spider-Man agrees running out of the room.

He's actually willing to listen to me on this.

He is way out of his league.

The screen flashes bright letters in front of my face.

I look down on the ground and see a Chitauri on the ground trying to get up.

I grab his shoulder and pull him to his feet. "What does this say?"

I hold my hand to his back ready to blast him.

"The Cannon is about to fire." The Chitauri says calmly. "You Guardians are too late."

I blast him and let him drop to the ground.

Ok, I need to get outside.

I hover off the ground and fly out of the room.

I need outside.

Where's the loading bay where they brought us on board?

I zip in and out of rooms looking from a way out.

I can't just blow a hole in the side of the ship and go out that way; it would endanger the Guardians and Webs.

I fly into another bay and grin as I spot loads of Chitauri fighter ships.

Perfect this is a hanger.

As I fly past the ships I blast them, setting off a chain reaction of fires.

I don't want any company outside.

Red lights start flashing as I make my way to the large bay doors.

This room is sealed off. I can blast out of here and leave the Chitauri to worry about it.

I pick a low spot and blast a hole just large enough to fly through and squeeze my way out.

The entire ship starts to tremble.

The purple light catches my eyes.

It's been fired….

"No," I whisper as I rocket off after it.

I can't just take out the cannon anymore. The beam will still be headed to earth.

Priority is the beam.

My muscles tense as I push myself.

Focus on the beam, focus on speed.

Don't slow down until I'm ahead of the beam and in the Stratosphere.

"I can make it," I mutter to myself. "I can make it."

Earth in my home, there are millions… probably billions of people living on Earth.

I can't be a Nova who couldn't save their home planet, and I most certainly am not going to lose my home-planet to Korvac of all people.

There are way bigger threats out there.

I feel the resistance of the stratosphere and I look over. I'm ahead of the beam.

Ok, I just to have to deflect it at a one hundred and eighty-degree angle and shoot it right back at the ship.

I'm not in physics but Ava is, and I've listened to her talk about lasers and optics whatever for the past three weeks.

This is just a big laser, Sam. It's just a big laser.

I look up and don't hesitate in charging right back at the blast. I hold my hands out and summon all the Nova Force I can into my hands.

I need something between me and the blast to shield me.

The impact blinds me but doesn't kill me somehow.

It pushed me back some as I straighten out my body to maximize the push against the blast.

Three seconds feel like an eternity before I have built up enough force to move the energy blast back away from New York City.

I keep my eyes clenched shut and fly in a straight line. My arms locked as I push back the blast towards the cannon.

The raw destructive energy is compressed, it's not flying all over the place but it still resists me forcing it to change direction and push it back.

"Ok, Sam, come on!"

Baby steps, first get it to the exosphere then it should be easier to handle.

I open my eyes to watch as my hands glow bright blue against the purple energy from the dark matter cannon.

This, somehow, is working.

I need more speed, another boost.

My muscles shake as I start to fly faster; I'm going to be so worn out by the end of this.

I lock out my arms again and move my neck some to ease the aching.

"Come on," I mutter to myself. "Keep on moving back."

I feel a little lighter as we enter the exosphere.

Time to book it.

I have no idea how close Korvac's ship is.

I just have to keep pushing and keep going until something gives me a sign that I'm done.

It feels like I hit something.

I look up to see the cannon in front of me, the opening glowing with blue Nova Force and the dark matter.

It's not coming out. It's trying to, but it can't.

Time to go… Come on, Sam.

"Wait," I mutter to myself. "It has to be destroyed first."

It's probably going to destroy itself at any given second but I can't leave it up to fate.

I fly over to the weak spot I had found earlier and brace myself against a railing. I hold out my arms in front of me.

This will be the last straw in breaking it.

All it takes is one blast to eat through the think metal.

The cannon explodes in almost slow motion as I hover off the railing and attempt to outrun the debris and flames.

I weave in and out of the scraps of the ship.

The Guardians!

Where are they?

I freeze where I am and turn around looking all over the ship for anything departing.

"Come on guys…" I mutter between my teeth. "Where are you?"

I turn around again to look and a large metal beam nails me in the stomach and sends me flying against the side of the broken up cannon.

* * *

Am I alive?

I can feel the airtight seal on my mask depressurizing.

The air tastes wrong.

I keep my eyes squeezed shut as I choke on it.

"Did we win?" I ask, keeping my eyes closed and taking a deep breath trying to get air back in my lungs.

Someone tries to sit me up and I open my eyes to see Spider-Man holding me up, him and the dimmed lights from the ceiling above him.

"Sam! I take back everything I ever said about you! That was amazing! You saved the world!"

Where's my phone when I need it?

I put my arms behind me to sit up as

"Crazy good, kid." Rocket praises. "I'm proud of you."

This is the one moment I really wish I had recorded for the rest of my life, for where Parker starts making fun of me again and the next time Rocket overreacts about something.

I get to my feet and hold out an arm for balance, I would have really thought I'd be dizzier after that.

But I'm not.

"This has been epic fun, but Nova, we have to get home."

"Nova," Star-Lord says calmly. "Don't you think it's time you come back home? To us?"

"Stay." Drax invites.

I take a few steps forwards and look at the Guardians.

I want to be back out in space. I want to do this some more.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to stay," I turn back to look at Spider-Man. "My team needs me."

"Well, I guess this is it then." Spider-Man rubs the back of his next.

"Guess so," I hold out my hand to shake his.

It feels good to finally have some respect from him.

"Remember if you get Earth sick, you have another team that needs you too."

"We'll drop you off on Earth." Star-Lord offers. "Sam, you can co-pilot since you know where to go."

"You're going to let me pilot the Milano?"

"Co-pilot." He corrects. "Come on."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25: Sam

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Another short one. This isn't going to be a regular thing, but I got in said what I wanted to say and got out. Plus I'm not going to have my computer on me this weekend when I would usually update so I'm just going to update early. Happy Holidays everyone and Happy New Year! Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 **Review:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Sam**

* * *

"Good to have you back on the Milano, Sam." Star-Lord's helmet retracted as he walked into the ship he watches one of the monitors as Spider-Man makes his way safely off the ship. "Make yourself comfortable. We'll be heading to Knowhere as soon as the engines get fired up. We'll restock and then make plans from there."

"Hey, I need to make a transmission to Earth." I pull off my helmet and let my sweaty hair breath. "Before we get too far."

"You know how to use the transmitter," Quill says waving his hand in the general direction. "I'm going to take us to the upper layer of the Exosphere, let me know when you're done and we'll be on our way. In the meantime, I need to change into something more comfortable."

"Thanks, Quill." I nod my head as I make my way to the transmitter and sit down. I put my helmet on the table next to the computer and put the heavy headphones over my ears for a private transmission.

It takes a while to remember all the steps but eventually I get to the part where I type in Mom's phone number and wait for the line to ring.

"Who is this?" Kaelynn answers the phone.

"Hey Kaelynn, it's me, Sam."

"Sam!" Kaelynn squeals. "Why aren't you calling on your phone?"

"I don't have it on me right now." I sigh as I look up at the computer. "What time is it in Carefree?"

"Almost ten."

"Shouldn't you been in bed?" I question her.

"No, it's Friday night."

Liar…

"How's school going Kaelynn?"

"It's good. I saw you on the news the other week."

"Oh yeah?"

"You went to the moon?"

"I did." I laugh.

"Cool, I want to go to the moon."

"I bet."

"When are you coming home, Sam?"

"I don't know," I let out a deep breath. "Is Mom there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah."

I listen to the shifting around in the background.

"Hey Sam, where are you right now?"

"I'm in the upper layer of the exosphere I think."

"What's going on?"

"Uh, just dealt with some Chitauri stuff. How's back home?"

"It's pretty good." I can almost hear Mom smile. I haven't heard that in a while. "So you haven't called in a few weeks, what's going on?"

"Well… I'm with the Guardians right now." I explain. "And… I-I don't know what I want right now. They invited me to work full time with them now. And-"

Mom's silence says it all.

"I know I have to make decisions for myself, I know. I'm a New York superhero. I shouldn't have to ask my mom to make decisions for me."

"Why not stay with SHIELD?"

"Because I want to be out in space. I want to look for Dad. I don't know what I want. I love Earth… but…"

"You sound just like Jesse," Mom sighs.

"Look, I want to find him and I can't do that on Earth."

"But you wouldn't know where to start in space."

"You're right. I just feel like I could be doing more than what I'm doing in New York."

"It's up to you."

I know she wants me to stay close.

"Ok, I'll keep in touch." I agree. "I'm going to go now."

"Be careful. I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Mom."

And like that the transmission is over.

The helmet sits on the table looking at me, the eyes lifeless.

"Yeah, me too."

I pick up the helmet and hold it in my hands.

I stand up and slowly make my way to where I know Quill is either changing or blasting his 80s music too loud.

"I am Groot." I turn and look at Groot standing behind me.

"No helmet, no comprende, big guy." I remind him.

Groot frowns as his long arms extend towards me and pin my arms to my side.

He pulls me close to him and lays his head on mine, his way of hugging me.

"Thanks, big guy." I wince under the pressure. "Please don't break me."

With that Groot puts me down on the ground and looks at me, waiting for me to talk.

"I'm thinking about going home," I admit.

"I am Groot." Groot pats my head and walks on.

"Thanks, big guy," I mutter to myself as I keep walking to Quill's room.

I was right. I can hear the music from the other side of the door.

I pound on the door twice before the music cuts off and the door opens. "Hey, Sam, ready to go?"

"Actually, Quill," I begin. "I'm going to stay on earth. Just for a little longer. I… called my Mom and… because I've been working with SHIELD they've been taken care of. They're comfortable. And as much as I want to look for my dad, I'm not really sure how to start. So… for the time being, I'm going to stay."

"We will keep our eyes out for Jesse," Quill promises. "We might find something for you to give you a head start."

"Thanks, Quill," I put my helmet back on.

"Do you want us to take you back down to the surface?" He offers.

"No, I'm going to fly home and see my mom and sister. I haven't seen them in a year, I miss them." I decide. "I can handle the flight."

* * *

Standing in front of the house feels weird. I haven't been home in months.

It's been over a year now.

And it's late. They are not going to answer the door.

I should head back to New York and try again tomorrow morning.

I look over to the kitchen. The light is off.

No… I got to at least knock. I didn't fly over six thousand miles to not see Mom and Kaelynn.

My hand grips the plastic bag in my hand tightly.

The ice cream I bought Kaelynn will melt if I don't put it in the fridge soon.

I lean my head on the door and it makes a loud sound.

There I knocked.

That was some knock.

I reach my finger up and hit the doorbell.

That will wake them up.

I pull my head back from the door and watch as the kitchen light in the window flicks on and I listen to the door unlocked.

"Sam!" Mom yells wrapping her arms around my neck. "You didn't say you were coming home."

"Yeah, I know. I think I was pushing Mach 5 to get here in less than two hours, so yeah, it's like midnight local time isn't it?"

Mom lets go of me and frowns. "How long are you planning on staying? Why aren't you in space?"

"I got school, so I'll leave tomorrow night?" I guess. "You know, get home and try to study."

"Sam…" Mom smiles as she looks me over.

"I'll find dad, the Guardians said they would keep looking and let me know when they find something," I promise her. "We'll bring him home. But we still don't know where he is."

"Come in." Mom steps out of the doorway and lets me into the house.

"How's Kaelynn? I didn't wake her up did I?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen and put the bag in the freezes.

"No, she sleeps like you do, like a rock." Mom pulls me into the house and closes the door behind me. "Did you bring her ice cream?"

"No, I brought her eye scream." I correct with a grin.

"You know I saw the news," Mom says seriously. "Go ahead and go to bed; we can talk in the morning."

"Ok, I'm going to check on Kaelynn and I'll go to bed," I promise walking down the hallway.

"It's good to have you home, Sam." Mom calls after me quietly as I stop outside of Kaelynn's door.

"It's good to be home," I reply.

I open the door as quietly as I can and poke my head into Kaelynn's room. Not much has changed. Some of the art and posters on the wall have been interchanged. There's a new desk that I don't remember.

But it's still my little sister's room.

I walk over to the desk and look at the homework spread out on the desk.

All her space posters are grouped in front of her desk, layering each other.

I should take her flying tomorrow, I always say I will.

It would be a fun treat for both of us.

I place my helmet down on the desk and plop into the chair.

I can't believe I used to stand in the hallway as Dad would tell Kaelynn his Nova stories and I thought he was a loser.

Every time the thought pops up in my mind it's like taking a blow to the stomach.

Those stories were the actual thing.

And now I have my own Nova stories to share with Kaelynn.

Which - as much as I like having these stories - it still makes me feel guilty.

"I'll find you," I mutter to the helmet. "I'm not sure how yet, but I will. You'd be happy. I'm taking care of Mom and Kaelynn. You could say I have a job, don't know if I'd call it a real job, but it's something."

I stand up from the chair and leave the helmet where it is as I walk over to Kaelynn's bed.

There's not much space from the mountains of pillows.

I notice, even in the dark, they look like my pillows.

The ones she's not laying on top of I make quick work of and toss onto the ground.

I slowly make my way into the bed, sandwiched between Kaelynn and the wall.

I put my hands behind my head and look at the glowing stars on the ceiling that we had put up together years ago.

Wow, that seems like a lifetime ago.

Carefree Arizona is another world now, after living in New York City. It's insane.

I let out a deep breath and look over at Kaelynn, curled up with my pillow and content.

This is why I do it. She's half the reason I went to New York.

I close my eyes and feel the exhaustion of the 6000-mile flight and the deflection of the dark matter cannon catch up with me.

Time to sleep for twelve straight hours...

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26: Peter

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Missed last week, but to get back on track I'll try to have the next chapter up on Sunday. I had hoped to get through the Game Over episode before winter break was over but that didn't happen. I traveled without my laptop. It was quite sad. Anyway, more coming soon! Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Review:**

 **Death Fury - Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Peter**

* * *

I can't believe it.

I can't believe Sam decided to leave.

I mean, his team is insanely cool and being in space is probably way more fun than being on Earth.

But…

"See ya, Sam." I give a half-hearted smile to the night's sky as I look out the window.

I slide the window shut silently and peel off my mask as I walk over to my bed. I toss the mask behind me onto my desk and belly flop onto my bed still in full costume. "That was awesome."

Great, what's going to be my excuse for Aunt May?

Um… Sam and I…

I'll make something up later.

* * *

"Hey, Aunt May?" I shout as I walk down the stairs. "Are you up?"

Funny.

She's an early riser.

Is she doing something today that I forgot about?

It's very possible.

I walk around the corner into to living room.

Nothing.

Today's Saturday.

Yeah, she's probably out somewhere.

I walk back into the kitchen and head straight for the fridge. There's a note on the fridge for me.

Peter – Remember to charge your phone. I'll see you when I get home tonight – May

Yeah, she's out somewhere. House to myself and time to relax. Perfect.

My watch springs to life the minute I put my hand on the fridge door.

"Hey, Tiger," I answer as I hold up my watch.

"We agreed to have a training session this morning remember?" White Tiger demands. "You and Nova need to get over here."

"On my way," I let out a deep breath. "Let me at least get a glass of OJ."

"Hurry up; some of us don't have all day."

* * *

"Hey, where's Nova?" Power-Man asks as I stick the landing on the rooftop of the building.

"You guys aren't going to believe this but… he's left the team." I explain.

"Did you guys have a fight?" White Tiger doesn't skip a beat in jumping on my case.

Typical…

"No, he has a whole other team up in space!" I explain. "Did you guys know he lived in outer space?"

"Yeah," Power-Man confirms. "He talks about it all the time, where have you been?"

Iron Fist frowns besides Power-Man.

"Well, you should have seen him out there!" I exclaim. "He was amazing. He was the Ultimate Nova!"

They don't seem to be buying this.

"A-And first of all his team is wow! A-And I don't know what it is, but Sam was just the most heroic, and-and-and-" I move my hands back and forth… I'm not even sure what words are good enough to describe the adventure of a lifetime that I have been on!

Iron Fist crosses his arms as a knowing smile spreads across his expression. And Power-Man grins to himself too. White Tiger raises a hand to point behind me.

What?

I turn around and-

Sam?

"You said-!" I instantly accuse him.

"Well," Nova begins. "I thought to myself… if the earth is so important maybe I should stay here and guard it, with my team. I mean I did save the day."

Oh no, you don't, Nova.

I helped. I need some credit here and there.

"You saved the day?" I counter argue. "It was our plan!"

My watch beeps and I look down at the messages on the screen.

It's just one thing after the other today.

"Fury wants to see us." Power-Man reads off the notification.

"Let's go, team!" Nova says as he bobs up and down in the air.

I shoot a web and jump off the side of the building as I quickly catch up to him.

"Isn't that just like you?" I ask as I swing beside him. "We do all the work and you take all the credit?"

"Just admit; I'm the coolest superhero you've ever seen." Nova toots his own horn.

"You're not cooler then Groot."

"Ok, you got me there."

* * *

"So, Nova, do you want to explain this to me?" Fury asks as we settle down into the conference room.

The door closes behind us and locks, our signal to take off our masks.

Time to get chewed up and spit out…

Let's get this over with.

I pull my mask off and lay it down next to me on the table.

"That's the blast from a Dark Matter Cannon," Nova says as he falls into his chair casually.

He pulls off his bucket with both hands and puts it on the table next to him. "Chitauri."

Fury just frowns.

"Those things that the Avengers fought in the Battle of New York?" Sam clarifies.

"I know what Chitauri are." Fury answers him.

"Just checking," Sam shrugs.

"What's their problem with Earth?" Ava asks, beating Fury to the questions.

"According to what Starlord had to say; they wanted to turn the earth inside out to eliminate heroes." Sam shrugs. "There's this guy called Korvac, he's a galactic dictator or something along those lines. I haven't had much to do with him in the past. But he's on a warpath to control the galaxy and he saw Earth as a hurdle."

"Why?" Fury asks.

Ah, yes, here we go, this is why SHIELD cares...

This sounds right up their alley.

"Well, if he had the Chitauri working for him he's probably heard about how the Avengers prevented them from taking over the planet once before." Sam guesses.

"So what happened with this Dark Matter Cannon?"

"I blew it up."

"And Korvac?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugs. "Actually I don't know what happened after I left the ship to take out the cannon."

He looks over at me and everyone follows his gaze.

"Groot happened." I joke.

"Parker."

"In all seriousness, I found the Guardians and we stalled as Sam took out the cannon. When he did the whole ship started to break apart, the Guardians and I got out of it alive. Sam did too… but I don't know about anyone else."

"Chitauri aren't completely stupid," Sam complains. "I'm sure they accounted for plenty of escape ships when they build that ship. They have some advanced technology."

"We're still trying to understand some of the remains on Earth from the Battle of New York," Fury added.

"Well don't look at me, I don't understand it. I just know that it's advanced." Sam sits up. He doesn't want to get volunteered for anything.

Same…

"So then, there's nothing left on Earth in the aftermath of all this?" Fury clarifies.

"Right. Nothing from space got left on Earth that I know of, from this incident. And none of the Guardians set foot on earth. They have the policy to stay off as Earth."

That seems a little random… but ok.

"Now how come you did not report this to me?" Fury asks.

The rest of the team look at Sam first then to me.

"I tried!" I jump in. "But space is a dead zone apparently for our communicators!"

"Nova?"

"Things happened really fast." Sam shrugs. "When Rocket picked me up I didn't think I was going to stay in the Milky Way, I thought we were going to Andromeda Galaxy or at least The Rip."

"Ok, then afterward?" Fury questions. "When you were both on the planet and our trackers picked up your locations again?"

"I went home." I explain, "And passed out in my bed immediately."

"I also went home," Sam adds.

"Home as in…?" Fury prompts.

"Carefree."

Carefree?

Where's Carefree?

Fury nods. "That will be all for now. But next time I want to be the first to know when aliens are trying to destroy the planet."

"Yes, sir." Sam and I say at the same time.

Fury's signature single eye glare cuts through both of us at once.

Fury nods his head, likely satisfied with the fear he instilled in us.

And with that, he leaves.

"So…" I turn to face the team. "Did Aunt May ask where we disappeared to? Because when I woke up this morning I got a note that was reminding me too charge my phone."

Luke pulls out his phone and slides it across the table to me. "We took care of that."

"We had a bunch of pictures from that one football game we went to last month," Ava explains. "So we just sent her that picture and said your phone was dead."

"And she bought it?"

"Yes." Danny nods his head. "No questions asked."

"The score of the actual game last night was twenty-six to twenty-one," Luke adds.

"Who won?"

"Surprisingly, we won." Ava scoffs like I should not have needed to ask that.

"Hey, whatever works?" I shrug as I slide the phone back to Luke.

I hate to lie to her, even if it was actually Luke, but I'm protecting her from this stuff.

"So…" I turn to Sam. "Carefree? That's got to be made up right?"

"Google it, it's a real place," Sam says kicking his feet up on the table. "The universe has a sense of humor and I don't get the joke."

"Sure…"

"That's where Sam's from," Danny says in all seriousness.

"Yeah, I went home to visit family. But when I woke up Fury called me and demanded I get back here." Sam complains. "So I had to leave earlier than I wanted to."

"Why did you go there?" Luke asks.

"I have family there." Sam shrugs. "I went home to see my sister and mom. And I was planning on coming back to New York tomorrow."

"You should ask Fury for some time off so you can visit family," Ava suggests. "I know I am going to for our next big school break."

"Yeah," Sam frowns. "I at least got to see Kaelynn. I'll ask for next weekend off."

There's got to be another reason Sam stayed other than the whole heroic 'I should stay and protect it' thing.

"So…" I begin. "Why did you stay on Earth?"

It's probably got to do with his family.

"Well," Sam looks over at me. "I've been informed a High School Diploma would do me some good, should I ever need a normal job."

"And that's it?" Ava asks. She's not buying it either.

"Pretty much," Sam agrees. "Earth is my home planet. I don't really know what the future holds but I'd like to come back at the end of everything."

"So what you're saying is Earth is a pretty good planet to live on?" I clarify.

"I mean, I've seen much worse places. So yeah," Sam agrees. "I think the only other place I would consider living is Xandar."

"Xandar?"

"If I recall correctly," Danny speaks up. "That would be the home of the Nova Prime."

How?

What?

Seriously?

"Do you seriously just always tune me out?" Sam frowns.

"Well, I mean…" I smile at him sheepishly. "I'm interested now."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27: Luke

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: I hope to finish up through chapter 32 this weekend or at least to chapter 30, we will see what happens. Any, I kind of forgot how much happens in this chapter. I was worried they were going to be short but this is over 2000 words and there's still about 15 minutes left in the episode. So... I'll just post this and get back to writing. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 **Review:**

 **Death Fury - Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Luke**

* * *

"I'm going to win this by a nose!" Spider-Man yells as we zip down the zip lines head first towards the barren land at the base of the volcano.

"No time for wisecracks." Fury snaps at him instantly.

"What? But there's always time for wisecracks!"

"Don't make me sorry I picked you over the others today." Fury shouts over the wind. "Focus on the mission."

He drops from the zip line.

I reach to the strap and pull the release cord.

"Focus?" Spider-Man continues to joke. "Aw, shoot. Parachute! Heh-Heh, fun."

I pull the parachute release cord as I plummet towards the earth.

The parachute pulls me upwards for only a second as I start to get closer to Spider-Man.

There are some guards near where we need to land.

"Webs, attack pattern 26-Delta," I shout up at Spider-Man as I float down past him.

"Delta? That's Greek to me." Spider-Man bounces off my parachute and flips over free falling right next to me.

I grab him and maneuver best as I can as he floats down, launching him at the oblivious guards below.

Spider-Man flies down as I look over to Agent Coulson and Director Fury, following their lead as they maneuver to land behind some large rock formations to use as shelter.

We land and I quickly unhook my parachute harness and crawl to look over the rocks.

Spider-Man sits below us, hiding and webbing as many guns as he can.

He jumps up and backflips, clumsily landing beside me but quickly gaining his footing back.

He quickly joins me to watch the scene below.

"Incoming!" Fury yells.

We all duck behind the large rocks as the bombs explode on the other side.

"Outgoing!" Spider-Man yells standing up and catching more bombs in his webbing and launching them back over the trench.

A blast nearly misses my shoulder, getting my attention.

Behind us.

"And more incoming," I report as Spider-Man looks with me. "We need to show the Zodiac who's boss here."

Spider-Man chases after me as I pick up a bolder over my head and launch it at the Zodiac coming up the side of the hill. "Next plan?"

"Fight fire with big rocks." Spider-Man muses behind me. "Nice job."

"Only kind of job I do."

"Beta team bug leader to alpha eye patch," Spider-Man jokes as he holds up his communicator. "Omega, roped cows at 11-86, what's the 4-1-1? Over."

"In English?" Fury orders, I can hear his regret in his voice.

"Are we sure running into a volcano, looking for a bad guy version of the super-soldier formula is really the best plan?"

"If we don't get the Zodiac Key in time," Coulson answers. "Scorpio will use it to power his super soldier machine, and make an arm of indestructible superhumans. And nobody wants that."

"Mission understood! Sir!" Spider-Man agrees.

"Stay on point, Web-Head." Fury adds. "Stage two! Commencing now! Here come the troops."

I turn around to see more Zodiac foot soldiers running towards us.

"Lock and load, we're going in." The order echoes on both of our communicators.

I grab one as soon as he gets close and throw him into another.

I punch the next one to the ground and one hit and Spider-Man joins me in keeping them at bay.

"We're pinned. Think you two can make it through the side entrance?" Fury's voice comes from my wrist as I deal with an unarmed soldier.

"There's a side entrance?" Spider-Man asks in surprise as his opponent falls to the ground.

"There's about to be." Fury confirms. "Fury to Tri-Carrier; do it."

The Tri-Carrier?

I look up as the large ship comes through the clouds.

Spider-Man stands next to me as we watch.

The missiles are too small to see until they fly full speed over our heads towards the volcano.

"Run," Spider-Man comments as we both run in the opposite direction hoping to avoid the effects of the blast.

The force of the impact stills knocks us off our feet.

"We'll keep the Zodiac busy here," Fury says on the communicators. "You two get that key and look out for Scorpio. He's deadly."

Spider-Man looks over at me as I give him a nod.

I look up at the large hole in the volcano.

I'm going to need a running jump to get up there.

I back up to get enough distance and get a running start as Spider-Man swings himself up and into one of the exposed hallways.

I don't know if I can get that high up.

I focus on running and jump onto the volcano and start to climb my way up.

There are a few ledges where I can jump from and soon enough we find a hallway that appears to lead to somewhere.

"Last one to the monitor room is a rotten magma-ball." Spider-man jokes as he swings down the halls and into the first room we come across.

I chase after him as we round the corner and see an empty room full of still working screens.

Perfect. The Explosion must have forced them to quickly evacuate.

Leaving everything unlocked for us to find and dig through.

This is too easy.

Spider-Man takes the screen on the right and I take the one on the left.

There's about two minutes of silence as we search through them.

I bet someone must be enjoying this, being as quiet as he is. Even if they are using it for evil purposed it's hard to deny the fact that this stuff appears to be cutting edge.

"Man, Scorpio's mad scientists are into everything." Spider-Man muses as he flips through the files and security footage, "future tech, doomsday weapons, pirating all the latest hit movies… so evil. Any luck on your screens? What did you find oh invulnerable one?"

It's all the same things Webs just listed; insane technology and weapons of mass destruction.

I swipe my hand across the screen again to view the next security camera.

Scientists in a lab, except.

Except.

Are they civilians?

They're not wearing the same costumes that everyone else around here is wearing.

They kind of look like…

"Those too Zodiac scientists working on that weapon…" I somehow find the words to get Spider-Man's attention. "Spidey, they're my parents."

Spider-Man doesn't react right away.

I swear I'd recognize them anywhere. That has to be them. It hasn't been that long since that night.

They look exactly like I remember them.

But how… how did they-?

"Wait!" Spider-Man shouts. "Your 'parents' parents? Like 'mom and dad' style parents?"

I glare over my shoulder at him. "Is there some other kind?"

"Well… actually yeah." Spider-Man doesn't miss a beat.

Aunt May. Right. That's all he has.

"I thought you told me your parents died in a plane explosion years ago?" Spider-Man shakes back to reality in record time.

"They did, at the hands of Scorpio. At least that's what I thought."

That was the story. I was the only survivor of that explosion. Coulson or Connors or someone told me my parents weren't found.

Couldn't be found…

And I was there. Nothing could have survived that explosion.

Right?

I've got to know if that's them.

"Sorry, Web-Head, this just got personal." I start to run out of the room.

I'm not sure where I'm going but I have to find them.

"You're on the key alone. I got to go find my mom and dad."

Webbing blocks my way out.

I abruptly stop and look back at Webs still standing in the same spot.

"Nuh-huh, those can't be your parents," Spider-Man argues. "Besides, what about the key?"

He looks over at a computer and runs over, pressing some buttons as we watch the footage of the key that Fury wants us to secure. "You know? Our mission?"

I don't have time for this.

"Your mission now; I just got a new one." I pull the thin layer of webbing out of the hole in the wall and make my way into the long dark hallway.

There's only one direction to go. The way we came in doesn't lead to anything.

So that only leaves the other direction.

Hopefully, it will let out in the main hallway. And all the science labs should be together.

I skid to a halt as the hallways as expected opens up.

Immediately and the guards start shooting at me.

I run up to the closet two and hit one and then the other knocking them to the ground.

The I knock the guns out of the next two's hands simultaneously and throw them against the walls.

"Luke, nice punch!" Spider-Man calls as he chases after me. "Hold up! Hold-! Not now!"

My watch springs to life but I don't hold it up to answer.

"We've secured the perimeter," Coulson reports as I blow through more Zodiac guards. "Working to randevu with you; have you located the key?"

I run towards the other guards shooting at us and start to disarm and take them out one or two at a time as I listen to Spider-Man take the call.

"Yeah, but we've also located something more important on the security cameras." Spider-Man answers. "Power-Man's parents. Here."

"Impossible." Coulson doesn't miss a beat.

I punch the next guard with more force than necessary sending him flying into others.

"Not impossible." Spider-Man corrects.

I turn to look at the guards behind me and see them caught in webbing.

"Very possible," Spider-Man explains. "And it looks like they're helping build the super soldier device."

"Walter and Amanda Cage were SHIELD scientists," Coulson answers him. "The best. They would never side with Scorpio. It must be a trap stay on mission."

They wouldn't right?

I throw another guard to the side.

SHEILD scientists and agents are top notch, there has to be a reason why they would corporate with Scorpio.

It could be anything, mind control, or brainwashing.

Would they even remember or recognize me?

"Why does everyone keep telling me to stay on mission?" Spider-Man whines.

"Because one of you is disciplined and follows orders and the other one is you." Coulson snaps.

"Ouch."

"Coulson out."

"Power-Man watch out." Spider-Man shouts.

I skid to a halt and look behind me to see two guards with the guns pulled from their hands.

I rush up to them and send them flying back into the wall.

"Nice job," I compliment.

"Only kind of job I do." Webs jokes. "Yeah, swagger doesn't really work as well for me as you. Huh?"

We're wasting time.

"Look I appreciate the help. But you have a job to do." I stop at a large bay door and pull it off its hinges. "Don't get in trouble because of me."

"Coulson says they're no way your parents are here with Scorpio." Spider-Man reminds me.

"We'll call back and ask him what he would do if he thought they were his folks," I report looking around the large storage facility.

Nothing in this one, time for the next.

"They've got to be clones or robots, or… some other kind of evil trap." Spider-Man tries to logic out.

I pull another door off its hinges and throw it behind me near Spider-Man. He needs to shut up.

"You want to stop throwing doors at me?" Spider-Man complains.

"Sorry, not at you, near you." I correct him.

Next door.

"Come on, Luke." Spider-Man keeps at it. "Protocol says we do the mission then we get SHIELD to find these 'maybe parents.'"

"If you were in my shoes, would you follow protocol?" I challenge him. "Or your heart?"

"Power-Man." Fury's voice comes from my watch.

I look down and silence it without a second thought.

"Wow…" Spider-Man muses. "Did you just hang up on Fury? Because you've never hung up on Fury. Hanging up on Fury is like-"

"Spider-Man!" Fury order's on his watch. "Report in-"

"Something I would do."

We're never going on another mission as long as we live after this.

"Heart it is." Spider-Man agrees, putting a hand on my shoulder. "But if we happen to come across the key on the way. It might keep up from losing our SHIELD allowance for the year. And behind you."

I look over my shoulder and grab the door. Allowing the Zodiac guard to run into it.

"Let me get that door for you."

"Certified funny." Spider-Man jokes.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
